The Untamed
by MarigoldWatson
Summary: Amber jumps at a job opportunity for her to work as a vet at Jurassic World. Her sister, and assistant, Jasmine, is less than thrilled with her choice. A bad feeling doesn't seem to leave her the minute they step onto the island. Thinking things couldn't be anymore complicated, she runs into Owen Grady. Owen/OC x Claire/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I literally came home from watching this movie and was bewitched into having to write a fic for it. This was something that I came up with an the ideas for it have me excited and I hope you guys become excited with me after reading this!**

 **Because for the love of all that is goodness Chris Pratt needs to go somewhere in time out for being that attractive. Just go.**

* * *

"Come on Jazz we're gonna be late," Amber shouted as she slide around the corridor.

Jasmine found this to be an impressive feet since Amber was in her four inch black suede pumps. Not to mention the form fitting black pencil skirt. How Amber was able to run at all dressed like that had been a complete mystery lost on her.

Jasmine was keeping up the pace behind her trying to keep the smirk from her lips. If Amber saw it, it would only cause her to shout obscenities at her and she knew, as hilarious as she would find it, in front of Amber's new colleagues it probably wouldn't put her in the best light.

She just wasn't in such a hurry as her sister.

Out of all the places that Amber could've decided to go too she chose _Jurassic World._ God, how Jasmine hated being here. Amber and she had been barely preteens when the first catastrophe happened back when the place was known as Jurassic Park. Sure, once they reopened the facility it had been five years and still no accidents had happened.

That they'd ever heard of. But Jasmine knew corporations like this could hide anything with as much mass revenue as they produced.

And don't get her wrong, Jasmine loved dinosaurs as much as the next human being, but they were extinct for a reason. As beautiful and mysterious as they were they were just like every other wild animal out in the kingdom. Except these animals were bigger than houses with appetites that proved to be just as large.

Jasmine was unaware that she'd been so lost in thought that she'd barely caught site of Amber's off-white trench billowing around her as she came to a complete stop in front of two intricately designed wooden doors resembling fossils. Amber glanced behind her and a ripple of irritation went across her petite, but pretty features, as the door swung open and an Indian gentleman smiled kindly at her.

 _Guess I better pick up the pace,_ Jasmine thought as she moved to a slow jog.

"Ah, Ms. Everrwood so glad to finally meet you," the man spoke kindly.

Outstretching his hand to Amber as a warm smile spread across her ruby lips as she accepted his hand.

"Likewise Mr. Masrani. And may I just say this place is just exquisite."

Masrani blushed at her words as he swung out his arm indicating for her to walk inside.

"Please, call me Simon."

"Alright Simon. Just call me Amber."

He'd almost closed the door on Jasmine when he finally caught sight of her: stopping short of running into Amber's back.

"Ah and this must be your sister, Jasmine."

Jasmine wasn't as refined as her sister. She was always known to be more rough around the edges, ever since they were kids. The time she had spent being a combat medic in intense war zones hadn't really helped her much in the department of social graces either. But she still remembered simple manners.

Jasmine tried to plaster a sweet smile on her face like Amber had but it came off more as a grimace and she quickly shook Simon's hand.

"Come ladies the meeting has started without you I'm afraid."

"I apologize in advance for our tardiness, Mr. Masrani-I mean Simon. I promise it won't happen again."

Amber shot her a death glare before she turned back around and squared her shoulders. Acting every ounce the highly acclaimed Vet that had won Amber countless awards. Whatever kind of awards you can win for animal activism.

Jasmine just rolled her eyes as she followed behind the pair and quickly hated herself for being so underdressed.

The board room was massive. A large circular table of glossy metal sitting in the middle. No paperwork cluttered the table as instead each individual seat had their own built in digital computers. More than a dozen people sat in the surrounding area and Jasmine could have sworn when she swallowed it was audible.

Everyone was dressed so lovely and she was dressed for well, comfort.

Simon directed them to two open seats and they both graciously took them. Amber still giving her sidelong looks of disapproval. Amber hated being late to anything. Since growing up their father was late to, quite literally, everything.

"Our new star veterinarian and her assistant has arrived," Simon called out to room. He was obviously proud to have her and Jasmine couldn't help but beam over at her sister.

"Finally," spoke up a lovely redhead from across the table. Jasmine couldn't help but notice out of her peripherals how Amber took notice as well. She chuckled as Amber kicked her from under the table. "We can get down to business and get you ladies up to speed. I'm Claire and I'm the lead coordinator and park overseer in Simon's place."

There was an active eye roll and scoff from a man located towards the middle of the table. He was dressed just as comfortable as Jasmine was: navy long sleeve button up rolled up to his elbows covered with a leather vest. She could only assume he was wearing regular jeans even though she couldn't see his legs. But she could see that he was handsome…quite handsome, in fact.

She'd wondered if she had been staring too long when his gaze shifted from that of Claire to her. A playful smirk lifting his lips to touch the peach fuzz that was scattered around his jawline. Jasmine quickly looked away and faced forward looking at Claire who had held Amber's attention since she spoke.

"This is Owen Grady. He specializes in training our animals here at the park," Claire informed them.

"I work mostly with the Raptors. We've had me imprint on them and are seeing how it works with them having me as their Alpha."

His voice reminded Jasmine of bourbon; smooth yet rich.

"That is fascinating," Amber breathed leaning forward to place her elbows on the table as she gave Owen her full attention. "How long has this exercise been going on?"

Jasmine shook her head as she smiled down at her hands like a fool. Oh, how Amber loved dinosaurs and all things animal related, really.

"It's been going good so far. A few slight hiccups but those are few and far between now," Owen replied honestly.

It was always good when a man could admit to his faults. Claire on the other hand had little interest in this and made it more evident when she pushed them along towards numbers and stats. Jasmine was definitely not good with this sort of thing.

While Claire spoke she sort of drifted in and out of the conversation. Picking up bits and pieces here and there. She knew if it was really important Amber would fill her in later. She'd more than likely scold her for not paying attention, but nonetheless, Amber would go back over it with her.

She'd been so far off in la la land that she didn't realize that they'd asked them to partake in those stupid ice breaker questions as if it were the first day back at school. Amber cleared her throat forcefully, a tight smile stretched across her lips, as she tried to elbow Jasmine privately but failed. Causing Owen and his colleague next to him to laugh slightly. Jasmine instantly could feel her face turning a slight shade of red.

"What was that?"

Claire looked annoyed and pointed back at the shoulder strap that held her Smith & Wesson Colt 1911. Jasmine was only in a layer of tank tops, white and olive green, and the strap was already starting to chaff her skin. Originally she'd had a black leather jacket to conceal it but after they had gotten off the boat Jasmine could've cared less about putting it back on in this heat. How Amber was even still wearing her trench amazed the hell out of her.

Jasmine had known they'd all noticed the gun and the KA-BAR that was strapped to her hip. She'd just been waiting to see if they were going to address the weapons or not.

"I had inquired about the weapons, Ms. Everrwood."

Jasmine took out her baby from the holster and slowly placed it on the table.

"You mean Sue?" she asked already knowing the answer. "I always carry her with me."

"As well as the knife?"

"That isn't a knife that's almost like a mini machete," chuckled a guy with Buddy Holly style glasses.

Claire just rolled her eyes.

"Regardless, I was just hoping you wouldn't mind explaining."

"I'm on an island with dinosaurs. I didn't think there would need to be much explanation for the sudden need of having some firepower. Just in case. In that I mean no disrespect," Jasmine quickly added in. "It's just that if for some reason I'm put in the horrible position of having to fight off any number of carnivores that are stationed on this island, I would at least like to pretend that I would have a 1.2 chance of being able to defend myself before they eat me."

Amber was not amused by her answer, although she had thought it was a pretty damn good one. Amber covered her face with her hand briefly. No doubt trying to hide her embarrassment at having to have her for a sister.

The only other people in the room that seemed to be just as amused as she was, was the guy with the glasses, Owen, and his bald dark-skinned friend next to him.

"I completely understand that, Jasmine," Simon finally spoke up. "It is just strange to see a vet with any sort of weaponry."

"Oh I'm not really a vet, which is why I'm the assistant. I've done four tours in Iraq as a combat medic and when I came back I worked for a few years as a paramedic. My sister asked me just a couple years ago to help her with her practice."

"Caring for animals is far different than caring for that of a human," Claire cut in. Worry evident on her pretty face.

"With all due respect, Claire, no there really isn't. I give the same level of care I would give any living creature. The animal physiology isn't that far from a humans."

"Yes, but these are dinosaurs-"

"Which are _still_ living, breathing, creatures," Jasmine cut her off.

Amber had grown tense beside her and Claire's face seemed to be constricted in her attempt to hold in her temper. Jasmine let out a heavy sigh as she took Sue off of the table and put it back into the holster. She hadn't meant to argue with her sisters-well their-new employer.

At this point in time she could tell all the suits in the room were sizing both of the women up. The difference between sisters was striking and if neither said anything, you would never even think they were related.

Amber was tall (5'7 compared to Jasmine's 5'5). Her features were soft; very feminine and her shoulder length cornflower hair was just as striking as the deep blue of her irises. The only feature both girls shared was the delicate curve of their chin and the pillowy lips they'd inherited from their father. Jasmine's skin was more of a honey color; her hair a rich expresso that she always wore up in a high ponytail. Her eyes a brown that had small flecks of gold around the irises. Both girls had an athletic build with the only difference being in curves, which Jasmine had a majority of while Amber held top prize for having the biggest chest.

Their father had slept with someone other than Jasmine's mother, who he had been married to at the time. Eventually, both women ended up leaving him and left him with both girls to raise. Even though their differences in appearance and lifestyle seemed vast, there was never any denying the bound of family and love that held them together.

The room was still heavy with silence as Jasmine drummed her fingers on her knee. Amber wasn't happy with her; she could tell by the tight twitching in her jaw as she sat completely still. So she let out a long sigh as she slowly removed herself from the chair and pointed back towards the double doors.

"Is there a bar around here?"

The question seemed to jar everyone out of their thoughts only to leave them all even more shocked than before.

"I'm just gonna go ahead and head out. Let the grownups go over everything you need to. Amber can go ahead and fill me in later. I'll ugh, find the bar myself."

She gave a nervous smile and wave before turning on her booted heel for the door. Not being able to walk out fast enough and as far from the piercing gaze of everyone in the room.

* * *

It'd been almost two hours since Jasmine had heard anything from Amber. She stopped checking her phone in between drinks and finally just let herself relax in a corner booth.

To say there were a lot of tourists at the park would have been an understatement. A huge one. The only good thing about it was that not too many people were in the bar. They were all racing around trying to get to the next badass exhibit that let them get closer to prehistoric dinosaurs.

Jasmine was about to get up from her corner booth to get another jack in coke when she watched an all too familiar striking figure stride into the bar. She wanted to slouch down as far as she could into the booth, in hopes that he hadn't seen her. But her hopes were quickly dashed when his eyes locked on hers and he started to make his way towards her.

"A little early to be drinking, dontcha think?"

"Depends on what you consider early."

"I would say one in the afternoon is pretty early," he responded taking a seat on the opposite side of the booth.

"Too shay."

That got Owen to laugh as he grab her empty glass, sending the ice cubes to clink against the rim. He lifted it up to his nose and took a quick inhale, surprise lifting his brow.

"Jack in coke. I'm impressed."

Jasmine shrugged her shoulders drunkenly; they felt so heavy she was sure she over exaggerated the motion.

"I'm all about making a good first impression," she winked.

He chuckled again as he drummed his knuckles quickly on the table.

"So when I was leaving I noticed your sister, uh, Amber getting kind of…flirtatious with Claire."

"Uh huh," Jasmine murmured not knowing where he was going with his inquiry.

"So Amber is-"

"Gay?" Jasmine cut in. "Oh yeah. She prefers her partners with no testosterone and no facial hair. Why? You got a problem?"

If Owen had said yes then Jasmine would have been just fine giving him one, but instead he shook his head and smiled.

"Oh hell no I have no problem with that. Was just curious."

"Heartbroken she bats for the other team," she chided teasingly.

Owen gave her a flirtatious smirk as he replied coolly, "Not really the sister I'm interested in."

Jasmine looked away from him and willed the blush coloring her cheeks to go away.

"You want another one," he pointed at the glass. "I have a feeling I'm going to have to play catch up. How do you feel about tequila?"

* * *

Jasmine wasn't sure how long they had stayed in the bar together after Owen had shown up. She couldn't even remember when he had moved from the opposite side of the table to sitting right next to her. Their knees touching as he told her jokes that were so corny it made her wonder why she'd even laughed in the first place.

Owen told her about how he'd also served as a Navy Seal. About how he loved the thrill of seeing the knowledge of his girls (his raptors) having recognition in their eyes when they saw him. They talked about their favorite baseball teams (he was a dreaded Dodgers fan) and played never have I ever.

Jasmine was sure it was because they had too much booze flowing through their veins that they'd somehow ended up back at his trailer. She'd tried to appreciate the view of his secluded little paradise but Owen had given her no time. He'd picked her up bridal style; his drunk ass stumbling on the steps causing them both to laugh as he realized he had to set her down.

Once he had her inside the trailer Owen had tried to play it cool. Offering her some vodka he had stashed away in a cupboard. The inside of the trailer was so small that there was nowhere they could be and not be touching. It didn't take long before she'd felt his calloused hands wrap around her waist and pull her closer. The feeling of his lips crashing down on hers setting her body on fire.

Owen's hands left scotching imprints all along her skin where his hands touched. Their mouths trying to devour the other as they drunkenly started to clumsily remove clothing. He'd taken her to the back of the trailer, to his bedroom, and once they had laid down on the strangely hard yet comfortable bed it didn't take long for things to escalate.

What hadn't freaked her out the most hadn't been what they had done. But what had come after it.

It had been late into the night when they had finally had their fill. Bodies tangled in sheets and in each other. They'd sobered up a bit and looked up at the stairs through the sun roof that was above the bed. Jasmine had listened to the sound of his heartbeat as his hands lazily played with her hair.

She felt like she could stay forever in that moment but soon reality kicked in and remembering that she was going to work with him had her muscles tense. She'd only known him for not even a whole day and she'd ended up in bed with him. Jasmine didn't even know if he was one of _those_ guys who had conquests. If by the start of the following day everyone would know what had gone on between them.

Jasmine mentally kicked herself as she waited for the rhythmic sound of his breathing to even out, letting her know he was asleep, before she picked up her clothes and headed out.

* * *

 _*SIX WEEKS LATER*_

"Come on Jazz we gotta go!" Amber hollered as she jumped into the jeep.

Jasmine quickly checked their medical bag before shoving it in the backseat of the jeep, jumping into the driver's seat.

"Where are we going where we're needed so urgently?" She inquired.

"The raptor cage."

The three words Jasmine did not want to hear.

Jasmine would've liked to have said that after her first night with Owen she had learned her lesson. But when he had come looking for her the next day, asking why she had left in the middle of the night, they'd ended up mouths locked together and her body pressed up against her office wall.

She found herself sneaking off to meet him in between duties and on occasion spending nights with him. It wasn't her proudest moments. Jasmine knew that for sure but when it came to Owen she felt like she had no control; the man was pure fire and god did she enjoy getting burned.

Finally she came up with the idea that she needed to stay away or at least try too. The occasional hook up wasn't so simple anymore. It had slowly grown more complicated. Now when she would go over at night they would cook dinner together and talk about what happened during their day. The last night she was with him they ended up cuddling up next to each other and falling asleep.

Something that wasn't meant to become complicated somehow had and the only logical thing jasmine could come up with was simply to ignore him. Ignore the problem and it should just go away. Right?

She hadn't seen or spoken to Owen since that night. Okay, she had seen him in a few places but ran in the opposite direction when he would start to make his way towards her. He'd tried calling their station a few times but every time she would whisper to Amber to say she wasn't in or that she was ill.

Jasmine knew she was being childish but she couldn't help it. The memory of what they'd done turned her cheeks a fiery red every time she thought about it. Not all for bad reasons, if she was to be honest.

She felt her hands still clasped tightly to the steering wheel, palms sweating, and her breathing heavy, as Amber cleared her throat.

"You gonna start the jeep or are we just gonna continue to sit here?"

"Oh right, yeah. Gotta turn the jeep on to ugh, go anywhere," Jasmine murmured.

Once the ignition sounded she put the jeep into gear and started off towards the raptor enclosure; bracing her nerves along the way.

* * *

 **If it wasn't noticeable Claire is going to be the love interest in this for Amber. Review/Comment PLEASE! It would be greatly appreciated!**

 **MUCH LOVE 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: 1st. Where the heck do I even begin to thank all of you so much for the reviews, favorites, and story follows?! You are all so amazing and if I could literally hug you, I would do it. It so awesome and I'm so happy you liked my story and believe in its potential! Seriously, you are all awesome and I love you. So does the little Chris Pratt that lives in my heart.**

 **2nd. I'm introducing an intern named Brady (get it? Grady/Brady!) so imaginative I am!**

 **3rd. It's some back story with some fluff. Guys, there is fluff in it. I tried to stop it but...it happened. Or as fluffy as I can possibly get.**

 **4th. This is about maybe 4/6 months before the events of Jurassic World. Idk. What do you think?**

 **5th. I saw it again today for the second time and will be seeing it AGAIN on Friday. There are not enough times to see it. Straight awesome.**

 **6th. Without further ado, chapter 2. Btw...make some popcorn. It's a little long.**

* * *

For the past twenty minutes Amber had watched as Jasmine's hands constricted around the leather of the steering wheel. After she'd told her where they were headed she noticed how the closer they got to the enclosure, the more Jasmine became tense.

If there was a way Amber could've gone without her she would have. Jasmine wasn't the most talkative person when it came to her love life. If she even had one. But Amber wasn't a fool and could see things were different with the rugged Owen than Jasmine lead her to believe. The only thing that frustrated her was that whenever feelings got involved Jasmine seemed to take after their father and bolt in the opposite direction.

When it looked like the blood had been drained from her hands, Amber had had enough.

"You want to talk about it?"

Her words cut through the silence, startling Jasmine out of whatever daydream she had been in.

"Talk about what?"

"Don't play dumb with me."

"Still have no idea what you're rambling about," Jazz shot back sternly. Her full attention on the dirt road ahead of them.

"Fine. I'll go into specifics then. I'm wondering what's been going on with you and a six foot golden skinned, fair haired animal tamer with rock hard man bosoms and man scruff-"

"Okay sweet Jesus would you stop!" Jasmine exclaimed her hand flying up from the steering wheel as she clasped her hands over her ears.

The jeep stopped hard sending Amber flying into the dashboard. The seatbelt did its job and kept her from barreling into it.

"Jasmine what the hell-"

"Alright Amber I'll talk about Owen only if you talk about Claire."

That caused Amber to pause before making the agreement. She wasn't ready to talk about Claire. There were things that she hadn't yet told Jazz. They didn't see Claire the way that she did.

Inhaling sharply she adjusted her seatbelt before giving a sharp nod.

"Done."

Her answer obviously wasn't what Jasmine had been hoping for. She could get over it. Amber made a shooing motion, gesturing for her to move the jeep forward, and settled herself in the corner of the bucket seat. Making sure she had a clear view of Jasmine.

"You like him." She stated flatly.

Her hands tightened on the wheel again.

"Don't go around making false assumptions."

"Who says that they're false?"

"Me."

Jasmine had spoken her answer through gritted teeth causing Amber to snort.

"Your tense body language says otherwise."

"What's going on with you and Claire?" Jasmine questioned hoping to change the subject.

Amber saw through her game but allowed it. She wouldn't lie and say she wasn't in need of talking to someone about what was going on. She felt so lost in the decision that obviously needed to be made.

"Everything was going wonderful-"she spoke quietly.

Jasmine shot a troubled look at her sister before averting her eyes on the road.

"Was?"

Amber sighed heavily as she crossed her arms protectively over her chest and faced to look out the window.

"We've been dating for almost two months now. I feel, no; I _know_ she's the one I want to spend my life with, Jasmine."

"So what's the problem?"

"The problem is she's constantly busy. In the beginning she would always find a way to make time for us. But now after the argument it's like she's pulling a page out of your book."

"Hey!" Jasmine whined feeling offended Amber would even compare them to each other.

Amber just continued on like the interruption hadn't even happened: "Do you know we've never, not once, gone out in public? All of our dates have been planned inside her office or at one of the others apartment. I asked her if we could go to the restaurant here in the resort. I had to plead with her, Jazz. Literally almost to tears before she had agreed. I tried to hold her hand and she kept putting distance between us. When a colleague came up and asked who I was, she'd answered I was her _friend._ A fucking friend," she whispered choking back on tears as she tried to remain calm.

"Maybe she just didn't want him to know-"Jasmine began trying to be helpful.

"Oh come on, Jazz. It's becoming pretty apparent that this is Crystal all over again." She tried to lean as far back in the bucket seat as she could. Praying that it would somehow become like a Venus flytrap and swallow her whole. The tears finally streamed freely down her face and Jasmine wanted to stop the jeep right then and there. "I just want to feel like I'm worth it."

Jasmine reached her hand out and grabbed a hold of Amber's hand and gave it a tight squeeze.

Five years ago Amber had finally had the courage to come out to their father about her sexuality. To say he had taken the news poorly would be an understatement. He had practically disowned her; throwing away every photo in the house that had once held her face. Jasmine had tried to reassure him that eventually he would come around, but he never did. The pain he chose to inflict on his own daughter was enough for Jasmine to tell him he needed to get rid of all the family photos because she was disowning herself from being in a family with a man that had so much hatred.

Jasmine had told Amber that things would get better, but everyone she had met had only wanted to continue the lie that Amber herself was tired of being in. Her relationships had begun to make her feel unwanted, and Jasmine struggled to show her that wasn't true.

She could suddenly feel a rage so potent grab a hold of her heart as she felt her sister shake as she held her hand.

"Hey, listen to me, Amber. You are more than worth it. Claire is a powerful woman in the world's largest money markets. She probably already gets called a bunch of names from jackasses who are threatened by what she's accomplished. It's probably just as scary for her to come out. Especially with the possible hate and stupidity of simple minded idiots who are left in the world. But your love for each other isn't diminished nor should it be diminished by the actions of others. She's probably just waiting for the right time just to be like, Fuck it!"

That got Amber to laugh as she used her free hand to whip away the tears off of her face.

"You think so?" she questioned. The look of hope glimmering in her eyes.

"Most definitely," Jasmine replied giving her sisters hand one last reassuring squeeze before she let it go.

Jasmine watched as her sister straightened, concern quickly creasing her face in fine lines, as they came into the raptor enclosure's clearing.

"Something is seriously wrong," she murmured.

Jasmine looked forward and took in the scene in front of them. Amber hadn't been lying. Owen, Barry, and the rest of the crew, besides two guard's men on top of the enclosure, were all huddled in a tight circle. When the jeep broke through the clearing Owen started to jog towards them not wasting any time.

"What the hell took you guys so long?" he snapped as they climbed out of the jeep.

Jasmine had never seen Owen like this before. On the verge of hysteria; his body radiating with mixed emotions as his face tightened in set lines of agitation. Amber immediately moved to meet him half way.

"We were at the station 20 miles out from here, Owen. We came as fast as we could. What's going on?"

Amber had a way of soothing any animal or human that she came into contact with. Grieving family member or angry biker be damned, no one stood a chance against the calming effect she possessed. Jasmine watched as Owen's hard set shoulders began to ease as Amber placed a soothing hand on his shoulder.

Jasmine was still glued to the jeep. One hand still gripping tightly to the railing on the roof she could already feel her adrenaline coursing through her. In that moment everything slowed down and all Jasmine did was wait for the signal to move.

When Owen was ready to talk he didn't express his concerns to Amber; instead he looked right at Jasmine as he said, "Brady got to close to the bars this morning. Blue got a hold of him."

Without tearing her eyes away Jasmine gasped, a hand coming up to try and muffle the sound. Brady was Owen's newest intern. He'd told her how he never liked bringing any on but Brady was a good kid. Kind heart. And only twenty years old.

"Oh God, Owen is he alright? What happened to Blue?"

Leave it to Amber to remember to gather information.

"They got to her before I could. She's has second or maybe third degree burns from the electricity being held to her skin too long."

His words shook as they left him; that anger that had only been a look soon became a shivering urge that Owen had to fight. The asshole that had tortured his Blue was sitting on the opposite side of the shed; broken nose and all.

His anger dissipated a little when he looked back at Jasmine. She was wearing the same cream colored sweater she'd worn the last night she'd been in his home. Except, Jasmine had been in just the sweater and not the olive green cargo pants she wore now.

There was so much he wanted to say to her; going on two weeks since he had seen her and now she was so close. But this wasn't why he had called them here; Brady and Blue needed them.

Owen shook the thoughts from his head as he took four giant steps and was at the back of their jeep in a matter of seconds. He pulled out each of the girls' medical bags reaching out to hand Jasmine her own.

"We don't have a lot of time and one of them is definitely for you this time around."

Jasmine didn't know if she could use words after the way he had just looked at her. So she nodded her head instead and took her bag from him. Brady needed her.

She went to take the vet bag from Owen when he simply shook his head no and ushered her towards the cages.

"I've got this."

They all started making their way towards the first cage. Barry meeting them in the middle as he rushed forward to put his respective code into the keypad followed by his thumb print.

"Where did you guys put Brady?" Jasmine asked getting ready to head into whatever direction they sent her.

"Before you go Jazz I'm gonna need you to help me sedate Blue."

"Amber I don't think I really have time for this-"

"Just two minutes or less Jazz, please."

Send her inside to check the inside of a T-Rex's mouth for build up or gingivitis and Amber would do great. Have her go anywhere near any one of Owen's raptors and suddenly she's six years old all over again and worried about the boogeyman.

"Let's make this quick."

As one whole unit all four of them stepped inside the large cubicle made of steel. On the opposite side to the west of them was the last gate that led out into the glade. Delta, Echo, and Charlie stood on the opposite sides. Chirping and snapping as they tried to get close to a snarling Blue who had her face securely locked in the metal harness.

Amber swallowed hard as she motioned for Owen to hand her the bag. He instantly obliged; she set it down at her feet and kneeled down next to it. It only took Amber a brief couple of minutes until she had a pair of black latex gloves on. She fiddled around in the bag some more until she produced a syringe with the only needle that they'd found that could penetrate the thick hide of the animals. Just looking at the needle made Jasmine want to faint. It was about as wide as the tip of a cotton swab and just about as long as the head of a steak knife.

The metal caught the light, and as Jasmine observed Blue, she watched what looked like memorization click behind yellowish-brown orbs. The intelligence there made Jasmine catch her breathe; just a second before Blue began to thrash anew in her submissive restraints.

Amber wasn't paying any attention. She was simply filling the syringe with anesthetic and watching the dosage. Owen and Barry instantly started coming over to soothe her, but Blue's eyes were locked on to her sisters' position on the floor with the needle in her hand.

The chirping quickly changed to full throated outcries from the girls' on the other side, causing Owen to turn instinctively to check on them. One of them rushed the cage; the agility behind the jump and seeing her holding on to the cage bars impressed the hell out of Jasmine, at the same time making her want to piss herself.

"Delta; Lock it up!" Owen ordered as he moved closer to the cage.

He pointed at Delta, her hide reminding Jasmine of the forest floor.

"Don't think I don't see you Charlie. You sneaky little shit."

Jasmine felt a slit tugging on her lips as she fought not to smile. The Alpha and his pack. More like a proud poppa if you asked her.

Her moment of enjoying the view was brief as Blue's thrashing renewed and the growling escalated to a full throat cry. Jasmine turned to face her and locked eyes with the animal. Barry was rubbing the top of her head, his other hand rubbing the underside of her neck. Jasmine's eyes still locked on Blue, she took a calm step to the side until she was standing directly in front of Blue.

Jasmine was trying to block Blue's view of Amber and the needle and realized that once she did, Blue's struggle to break out of the cage slowly began to cease.

"It's alright Blue. I understand you completely. I don't like needles much myself," Jasmine began. She reached out her hand to let Blue get her sent and continued further down to lay a gentle touch on the side of her head.

When Blue let out a small growl it took everything in Jasmine not to flinch or even to shake as her hand slid half way down her neck. She was trying to soothe her and strangely enough, Jasmine thought it was working.

"You're a smart girl, aren't you? You know more than we think you do."

Jasmine was so lost in the darkness and knowledge behind those slatted eyes that she hadn't noticed that Owen's entire focus was on her.

Owen had never once taken Jasmine over here to the enclosure. Never once brought her to meet the girls'. He wanted to believe that maybe she held Blue's attention because she could smell him faintly on Jasmine's skin or smell him on her sweater. It was possible, but in the short time he'd known Jasmine, he knew she was meticulous about cleaning and keeping things in order. He felt the same way when it came to his tools and spare parts for his bike. Everything was lined up and everything had its own place. It was a military thing.

But watching her now, the way he could tell she was terrified but in awe of his main girl, Blue, but kept trying to comfort her was getting to him. Owen had told himself when he saw her again he would give her a good ass chewing, tell her what's what, and send her ass on her way. But that deceptive feeling in his chest was brewing as he listened to the words she said; the amount of respect that was drenched in them as she spoke each one to Blue.

She must have felt him staring too hard because she finally broke eye contact and set those honey brown eyes he loved to watch flutter closed beneath him, right on him.

All thought was broken when Amber came into view with the needle. All the calming that Jasmine had been able to do (Barry had even stepped back to watch) was instantly broken when Blue's eyes caught sight of Amber and that big ass needle.

Jasmine was startled out of the calm she'd created for the two as the growling was renewed along with her thrashing. She'd almost got her hand slammed into the metal of the jaw pen but was able to jerk her hand back just in time. Owen reacted without even thinking and came by her side; one hand on Blue and the other clutching onto Jasmine's while he examined it.

"You okay?"

Jasmine found herself looking up, so far up, into worried olive green eyes and did her best to remember to breathe. She slide her hand out of his and tried to remain calm.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. She just startled me is all."

"Gentlemen I'll need your help to hold her steady so I can administer the medication."

"No Amber wait!" Jasmine began holding her hands up to block her from coming closure to a very agitated Blue. "If you give her that shot she will never forgive you. She doesn't like needles."

Amber rolled her eyes. They didn't have time for this kind of bullshit.

"And how can you tell she doesn't like needles, Dr. Dolittle?" she chided.

"Nobody likes needles. Obviously."

Barry choked back laughter as he brought a hand up to cover his mouth. Owen just rolled his tongue around in his cheek, hands on his waist, as he tried not to smile. Amber just looked as agitated as Blue probably felt.

"Then what do you suggest I do, huh? I can't exactly work on the wound and not have her sedated. It'll be too hard."

"Amber," Jasmine began walking forward and putting her hands on her sister's shoulders (completely dodging the still ginormous needle she was holding). "If there is anyone I know who can do this: you can. Just numb up the area and wait for it to sink in past the dermis. Take care of the damaged skin but don't put any bandages on her. She'll probably rip it off. I know you can do this, Amber."

Amber held on to her gaze for a moment longer. She was frustrated, Jasmine could see. But more than the frustration, she was scared. Herbivores had always been more her things and raptors, who had the agility like a cheetah but way more deadly, were most definitely not her thing.

She let out a long sigh as she finally placed the cap back onto the needle.

"Fine, fine. How do I get back to where the wound is? What if she tries to scratch me?" The worry was coming back on her face and Owen quickly cut in: "Barry is going to go back there with you. I promise you, Doc. You're going to be in great hands."

Jasmine shot him a suspicious glance.

"And where are you going to be?"

He took her gently by the arm and pressed the green button to open the gate.

"You and I have a patient we gotta go take care of."

Oh God! How could she have forgotten!?

"Oh fuck!" were the words that actually came out of her mouth. She felt horrified with herself and even though Owen looked amused at her choice of words, the obvious anxiety on his face was enough for her to feel the adrenaline ignite again in her chest.

"Where is he?"

They quickly ducked underneath the gate as Owen ushered her towards what she could only assume was maybe the employee office. When they entered it however, Jasmine realized it was more like a tool shed or a maintenance room. In the middle of all the tools and pulse rifles was a large center table. In the middle of that table was a ghostly pale Brady, a guard holding a completely blood soaked sheet to his thigh and knee.

She turned so fast on him Owen literally took a step back looking down at wild eyes.

"Jesus Owen! He needs to be transported ASAP."

"You know he won't make the ride if that leg isn't properly stitched and wrapped, Jazz," he whispered fiercely.

Owen took a step into her personal space and all she could smell for a second was the distinct smell that was all Owen: dirt, grease, and the faint hint of his cologne that had deteriorated by sweat. She wanted to touch him and have him touch her but that wasn't what they were here for and after what she'd heard, Jasmine shouldn't have felt any way about him. Period.

Taking in a deep breathe she gave him a quick nod. Noticing for the first time the tight lines that had formed as he looked down at her curiously, as if he could read what she had thought.

Jasmine turned on her heels and moved around to be beside the guard and placed her bag down next to Brady's feet. She shot him a comforting smile as she briefly took his hand in hers and gave it a squeeze.

"How you doin' Brady?" she asked him voice light.

Brady tried to smile but it never formed. His eyes were fluttering and she could feel him attempt to squeeze her hand back but that never happened either. That one motion was able to tell her just enough before she started her assessment. Already able to see a blue tint to his lips; his hands clammy in her own.

"I've been better," he quipped.

"I bet. Can you lift the sheet up for me please?"

She indicated for the guard. He didn't have to lift it very far when blood started to flow freely from what looked to be at least a fourteen inch slice from the middle of his thigh to his knee. The gash on his thigh was deepest; looking almost an inch deep in thickness into the meat.

"He's lost at least a liter of blood already by the state of this sheet," Jasmine began digging into her bag this time to pull out her own black latex gloves. "Are you allergic to latex or any medications, Brady?" she asked as she slide each hand into the gloves.

"Just Amoxicillin," he stuttered.

"Well I won't be giving you any of that. I need one of you to run back out to the jeep and grab the blanket out of the emergency kit and bring it back as fast as you can. We need to elevate his legs to help slow the bleeding down while I'm working. Owen, I need you to get into my bag and get out the oxygen tank, a nonrebreathing mask, an IV needle, tubing, and a bag of insulin."

He walked over to her bag without being told twice and started digging into the bag getting out everything she'd asked in record time; even taking the time to begin to set up the tank and hooking up the tubing for the mask.

The guard was still standing next to her and she looked at him. Disbelief and agitation reflecting dangerously in her eyes.

"What the hell are you still doing here?! I need that blanket!"

Without a second thought he took off towards the door.

"Damn idiot!" she shouted as she barely had time to catch the cloth before it fell on the dirty floor. She placed it back on the wound realizing more blood had sprinkled onto the floor of the maintenance room.

"What happened?" Owen asked concerned.

He moved past her and set the oxygen tank next to Brady's head, turning on the oxygen and looking at her for direction.

"Turn it to fifteen and place it over his face. We have to keep his oxygen going. He's gotta stay hydrated and warm to try and keep the shock from progressing. If he gets into the third stage he'll die and all of this will be for nothing."

Owen did as she asked as she waited for him to come around to stand beside her. She quickly took off her sweater and felt more than saw his eyes go wide.

"I don't think now is the time for-"

"Don't flatter yourself," she spat back.

Jasmine almost wanted to take it back when his face constricted trying to keep the hurt her words produced off of his face. Almost. But she remembered someone needed her more than her problems.

"I need this to help keep his legs elevated. Can you please hold his knees up for me so I can slide this under him."

Even though she could feel he was reluctant Owen did as she asked. When the guard came rushing back in with the blanket, Owen snatched it from him and ordered him to go back and help Amber with Blue. When he came back into view (she was busy taking in Brady's pulse) he flung the blanket out and started tucking it around Brady. Leaving his torn leg and the one that now held the IV exposed.

"Owen-"Brady spoke softly.

Owen moved up into view so Brady wouldn't strain himself trying to see him.

"Owen man I'm so sorry. Is-is Blue okay?" he stammered his eyes fluttering shut.

Shaking his head with a smirk on his lips Owen lightly grasped the kids shoulder and looked him square in his eyes.

"You should be worried about you, Brady."

Brady shook his head or attempted the gesture. He swallowed a lot trying to get his next words out.

"I know how much you love them. I wasn't paying attention-I was clumsy I-"

Owen stopped him short, his grip on his shoulder gaining strength as he looked seriously at Brady. Waiting for the right time to speak until he knew Brady was focused on him.

"Hey, I do not blame you, you got that? Blue is okay. _You_ are going to be okay."

Jasmine was so lost in the exchange that when Owen looked up at her, she still had the needle inside the morphine bottle. He looked from her to the bottle: "You gonna use that or fondle it some more."

She shot him a look and moved forward to inject the pain killer into Brady's IV.

"Alright Brady, I'm gonna give you some morphine. You're gonna feel it kick in, but soon you'll be feeling really good. Or at least better than you're feeling now."

Brady tried to respond through the mask but it all just sounded like a mumbled mess. Jasmine just looked down at him and smiled as she clicked the safety on the needle and put it in the portable sharps container in her duffle.

The medicine was going to need at least a couple minutes before she could begin to stitch up the leg, so she made sure she had all the tools she needed and that the tourniquet she'd placed above the cut was still in place.

Jasmine didn't see Owen move next to her more as she felt him. She was fiddling around with the instruments, counting the minutes, and trying her best to ignore him. But how do you just ignore Owen Grady? Every time he was around her Jasmine couldn't think right; let alone breathe properly. He was right up behind her now. She had to close her eyes as the heat radiated from his body onto her back. He was so close Jasmine was sure that if she just leaned her head back it would be resting on his chest.

"Owen-"Jasmine started trying to keep her voice from quivering.

"Are we ever going to talk about what happened?" he almost whispered, his breath tickling her ear.

She cleared her throat.

"Talk about what?"

"Don't play cute, Jazz. You know exactly what I'm _talking_ about."

She turned to look at him then and fought not to let herself dissolve into a puddle before him.

"Last time I checked you liked it when I played cute."

"If you think ignoring me for two weeks is cute, we've got a lot to discuss."

Jasmine opened her mouth to snap something back at him in return when Grady's weak voice offered some support…for the wrong team.

"You should talk to him, Jasmine. He needs to it. When he talks to himself he'll pretend you're responding. His female voice is terrifying."

"Yes, thank you for that added push of support," Owen cut in. His cheeks flaring up a bright red as he placed his hands on his hips.

Jasmine looked up at him amused.

"And how do our arguments end, Owen?"

"Usually a lot better than they start." He leaned over and placed the oxygen mask back over Brady's nose and mouth whispering, "Thanks for that, bud," and turned back to her. Racking a hand through his hair.

"I honestly don't think we have anything to talk about."

He snorted as he shook his head.

"Well how convenient for you, but it isn't that simple for me."

"You didn't get both of them injured just to get me out here did you?"

She was joking, Owen knew but still that sounded crazy, too crazy, even for him.

"That's just insane."

"Last time I checked you weren't necessarily the sanest person in the room."

Jasmine tried to put some space between them and that's when he touched her. It was a light grab of the elbow to keep her from moving too far from him.

"Owen-"

"I finished the bungalow, you know. I made it as…female friendly as possible."

Owen shot her that smirk that he knew turned her knees to jelly. He'd used it on her when they'd taken their first shower together. He'd sent the sexy look her way and he'd had to grab a hold of her just to keep her centered against him.

"Owen," Jasmine started again. "I don't think that's a good idea."

Irritation shimmered across his face; his features turning hard.

"Is this because of what I said? Was it too much to handle because from the readings I was getting from you, it seemed that you felt the same way-"

Jasmine scoffed in disbelief.

"What'd you say?" Brady asked, scaring them both.

"Mask back on Brady!" Owen ordered pointing at the mask then back at his mouth.

"It has nothing to do with that. And by the way, who just says I love you?"

Owen's eyes narrowed on her as his mouth dropped open exasperated.

"Why not? That's how I feel. And what do you mean who just says 'I love you'? People say it when they feel it. It's a thing!"

"Because Owen! We've never even been out on an actual date."

"And whose fault is that Jasmine!"

It came out a lot louder than he'd intended. Owen looked around and outside the door to make sure no one else was listening when he placed his hand down on the work table, his other hand on his belt, as he looked down at her. Taking in her features and seeing the wild look of panic that was crossing her face.

"Whose fault is it?" he whispered down to her; both of them locked in their own heated game of a staring contest.

"You really should let him take you on a date," Brady cut in again.

"Shut up Brady!" they both shouted.

When they both turned back to each other, Jasmine couldn't hold in what she knew any longer. The thing that made her sick; the thing that made her heart hurt the most.

"Speaking of dates," she hissed the venom in her words causing Owen to take a noticeable step back, "I hear you went on a date recently. With Claire. My sister's girlfriend!"

This time Jasmine had to look around to make sure no one (especially her sister) heard her sudden outburst. When she looked back at Owen he was regaining his composer, but she had seen the shock and now the panic that lit up a fire behind his beautiful, heart crushing eyes.

Damn it, she was not going to cry.

"How did you hear about that?"

A not so very amused laugh left her as she looked up at the roof. She refused to even allow her mind to think about brushing away tears; angry tears or sad it didn't matter.

"You worried because you got caught?"

"No, I'm just asking. And it wasn't even enjoyable."

Owen cringed as she did that maniac laugh again.

"Oh yeah, that makes it so much better!"

"Jesus no that isn't what I'm saying!"

"What I'm saying Owen is this. You went out on a date with my sister's girlfriend and thought I wouldn't hear about it. What makes you think that Amber won't hear about it?! If she ever finds out she will be devastated. And why the hell did she say yes to going out with you in the first place-"

"I don't know!" Owen seethed. "That is something you're gonna have to take up with her. But I don't have to take this shit from you. We were never exclusive. I told you I loved you and you told me, 'that's nice.' That's nice! And then I don't hear from you for weeks and watch as you flat out ignore me, and you want to get pissy with me about going on a date?!"

Jasmine knew she probably deserved some of that. It was true. Instead of being able to respond like a rational human being she'd acted like a thirteen year old boy. Ignored his feelings and ran. Classic Jasmine. As she shook her head she felt a tear finally fall free from her and she angrily rubbed it away.

Owen wanted to take a step forward, to comfort her, but he held his ground. Stupid or not he held it.

Crossing her arms protectively over her center Jasmine liked her lips as she finally looked back up at him. Hardening herself and realizing she had a bigger job to do.

"If you don't mind leaving Mr. Grady, I have a patient I need to take care of."

It hurt. It hurt him more than he thought it would. She'd used his last name instead of his first. It was the first time she'd ever done it and it hurt like hell watching her mentally shut him out. The anger making her pretty features something violent and hard. He wanted to argue but he thought better of it and silently moved to the door and left.

* * *

It had taken Jasmine close to an hour to finally stitch up Brady's entire wound. She would get up every fifteen minutes or so, checking his vitals and making sure his condition was steady and not getting worse. The whole time she kept hearing their argument over and over again on repeat in her mind.

She'd had the balls to say what she'd known for a week.

Owen had gone out on another date with a woman, never mind the sister's girlfriend part. He'd allowed another trainer to put him on a damn date with another woman. A woman!

Let alone the fact that Claire, fucking Claire, had allowed the same bullshit knowing that she was actually supposedly, in a damn committed relationship with her sister.

Along with so many other thoughts, Jasmine had decided she needed a good word with the lovely director.

It shouldn't have bothered her as much as it did. But Jasmine knew that it did because without ever thinking it she thought of Owen as hers. But when he'd said those three words…she'd instantly turned into her father.

Not the world's greatest role model.

When she'd walked out of the maintenance shed she'd found Owen standing a few feet away deep in a conversation with Amber and Barry. On the far left she saw an emergency ambulance waiting with a gurney to come and get Brady from her. She quickly ushered them in, informing the paramedic of what she'd done, what she'd given him, the hour, and the dosage. The whole time she'd felt Owen's eyes on her back, boring holes in between her shoulder blades.

If Jasmine could've gotten on the ambulance with Brady, she would have. But it was time to be a big girl and put on her big girl pants.

She walked over to the small group and immediately answered Barry's question: "Is he going to be alright?"

"He's going to be just fine. He's going to need a blood transfusion and be on close watch but he should be alright."

Barry clasped an appreciative hand on her shoulder a tight lipped smile on his face.

"You are a good doctor."

"Whoa I'm not a doctor. Just a highly trained evolved monkey."

"It's too late for the evolution speech, Jazz," Amber huffed. "Are you ready? You definitely look like you need a shower."

Amber motioned to her blood covered clothes. Try as you might to keep things you don't want on you, off of you, it never seems to work.

"A shower would be good but uhm…Owen could I talk to you for a sec?"

Jasmine wasn't sure he would even allow her to have even a second. When Owen actually looked at her his expression was blank; completely serious and void of any emotion to hint to her what he was feeling. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, he motioned with his head for her to follow him.

When they were far enough away from the others he finally motioned around them: "Step into my office."

Jasmine couldn't help it; she snorted as she shook her head walking a little more in front of him before she turned to face him.

"Office?"

"The whole jungle is my office, baby."

He was flirting with her. It was a good sign.

"Look," she began rubbing the back of her neck. "I wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have been upset-"

"Is Jasmine Everrwood seriously trying to apologize right now?" he teased.

Owen had his hands tucked in his belt; he took small kicking steps towards her and damn if he didn't look good. She squared her shoulders and stuck her chin in the air.

 _Oh god, I'm Claire,_ she thought beyond mortified.

"I was until Owen Grady acted like a jackass and ruined it. Now I think I'm just gonna take it back."

"Oh, no," he cooed. He was only two feet away from her and growing closer. That sexy smirk lifting his lips as he looked at her like he could read her. Was it suddenly hot in here or was it just her? "This isn't second grade. There are no take backs."

Her pulse had picked up speed; she swore she could hear it thundering in her chest. Owen was finally before her and he wasted no time taking a hand and placing it on her lower back, pulling her towards him.

There was a painfully obvious height difference between them. He was all height and toned muscles and…god all she could feel was the heat coming from his hand.

"What I think you hate the most, Jazz is that I can read you."

"Don't be so cocky."

He shrugged his shoulders his eyes never leaving hers as his smile only widened.

"Is it really called being cocky if I'm right."

His hands suddenly shot down and grabbed her by her thighs and hoisted her up so her legs wrapped perfectly around him. Instantly putting their lips millimeters a part. It was almost like he could breathe her to him.

"If you want to kiss me, you have my permission," he teased noticing the direction of her eyes.

"I'd rather make out with my own hand."

Owen let out a noise of frustration as he growled, "Women," and crashed his lips down on hers.

Jasmine instantly felt herself melt into him; one hand holding her up while another slid up the back of her tank and out until it cupped her face, just as Owen deepened the kiss.

If she couldn't say she loved him back yet, that was fine. For now. But she wasn't going to run from how he felt anymore. Owen put everything he felt for her in that kiss and if he couldn't tell, it was turning her legs to jelly.

The moan that crawled up her throat and vibrated against their lips made a growl sound from deep in his chest.

Why the hell weren't they at his bungalow?

Reluctantly they both pulled away and he set her feet back down on the ground. He pulled her in for a tight hug; not ready to feel her away from him yet. Owen kissed the top of her head and marveled at the fact her hair was still able to keep the scent of her coconut shampoo when he felt her chuckle beneath him.

"This is hardly an appropriate time to be laughing."

"Oh I think it's the perfect time," Jasmine giggled as she nudged her head in the direction of the cage.

He looked over and found his girls' staring at him and Jasmine. Delta's head cocked to the side as she took in the pair and finally Echo let out a chirping noise that the other's instantly followed.

"Well this is awkward," Owen responded as he looked back down at Jasmine as she peeled herself away from him.

"I better go. I'm sure Amber is tired of waiting."

Owen gave a nod of understanding.

"So I'll be seeing you tonight," he inquired an amused smile playing on his lips. "I'll make sure to leave the window unlocked and everything."

Jasmine knew it wasn't really a request but more of a demand. Normally, it would have pissed her off. But what had just happened a few minutes ago between them, all it really did was make her, well, horny.

"You're not off the hook that easy, Grady," she answered, her voice hinted with a light purr as she shot him a seductive look, continuing to walk backwards.

Owen's face turned stone cold serious; a man in complete overdrive with lust as he promised her one more thing: "If you don't show up tonight I _will_ come hunting for you. And you know you can't hide from me baby."

With that Jasmine turned on her heel to face front; allowing him to catch a view as she walked away.

"We'll see about that," she mumbled to herself.

More than ready for the chase.

* * *

 **And BOOM! There is chapter 2! I'm literally dying to know what you guys thought of it because I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter. There was first time interaction with Delta, Echo, Charlie, and, of course, Blue. I didn't want it to be too cheesy like they bonded. Just a mutual understanding between (wo)man and animal. I just really hope you guys loved it as much as I enjoyed writing this chapter! Can't wait to here from all of you about what you thought and if there's anything you'd like to see!**

 **MUCH LOVE! 3 3**


	3. Different

**A/N: 1st: I'm gonna start this again with a huge amount of thanks and gratitude for all of you who are reviewing, following, and making this story a favorite. Seriously, I wish there was a way for me to explain plainly how that support means a lot to me. This is a very heavy Owen/Jasmine chapter.**

 **2nd: I snuck in a small nod to Chris Pratt's character Star-Lord AKA Peter Quill. Sorry not sorry. I saw the opportunity and I ran so far with the mofo...**

 **3rd. I listen to music while I do this and the main song that I listen to for Owen & Jasmine Miley Cryus "Adore." It's literally perfect and the ideas floooow. Also, John Mayer's "Slow Dancing In A Burning Room," for Claire & Amber for this chapter. **

**4th. If I offend anyone with my portrayal of Claire in this chapter, I apologize. I promise in the later chapters it will all come together and make sense! So stick with me here.**

 **5th. After this chapter I'm either doing 1 or 2 more chapters and then heading head first into the film. I'm watching it again for the fourth time Tuesday lol (I have no shame). It just helps keep the ideas and hopefully some dialogue I remember fresh.** **This is a long one again guys so...brace yourselves and enjoy!**

* * *

It was safe to say that Jasmine did not show up later that night at Owen's. She'd done the exact opposite. She went back to her sorry excuse for a bunker, took a shower, and laid down in her bed staring up at the good awful off-white ceiling. She'd tortured herself all night thinking about what she would actually be doing at this very moment if she had gone to Owen's.

She was stubborn. It wasn't her best trait.

Jasmine had only made herself hot and bothered and couldn't give herself any release. Well, she could but…she wasn't Owen and he was what she wanted the most.

She'd grabbed her pillow a few times and screamed into it until her throat was sore. The only thing that took her mind off of it was imagining what she was going to say to Claire. It needed to be done. Someone had to tell Amber what had happened before another park employee beat them too it.

Just like Caroline, the mosasaurs trainer, had told her.

Jasmine couldn't be pissed. Not a whole lot. No one knew about her and Owen. Well, outside of Barry and Amber, and now Brady, but the rest of the park employees had no idea. And of course girls were going to ask Owen out on dates. He was the most eligible bachelor (and by the far the best looking) on this damn island. Just the thought of him going on any date with any woman was enough to send her blood boiling; her fists clenching so tight her knuckles turned white.

After all the screaming she'd done Jasmine decided to treat herself to the Ben & Jerry's that was located in the main area of the park. A cup of two giant scopes of mint chocolate chip and cookie dough was enough to put her in a little mini paradise. She had her feet propped up on the second chair as she watched kids scatter from their parents; some dragging them by the hand to the next exhibit.

Jasmine smiled fondly thinking back to a much simpler time when she would do the same with her parents.

She was so lost in thought that she barely caught sight of a familiar figure, tight beige crew neck a couple buttons undone, dark blue jeans (a far cry from his usual), making his way towards her. Jasmine didn't need to turn her head to look at who pulled out a seat next to her. Owen was the only man she'd ever known that just his presence was enough to send her body into overdrive.

Jasmine had her spoon in her mouth, frozen in place as she fought not to look over at him.

"Hmm whatcha got there?" His voice sliced through any rational thinking as his hand extended and took her ice cream from her.

"Rude," she blurted, spoon still in her mouth.

Owen just looked at her, amusement clear on his face as he looked at her half destroyed ice cream.

"Mint chip and cookie dough. Very nice."

He plopped the spoon from her mouth and instantly dug into her ice cream.

"That's just uncalled for," she pouted.

Owen propped his long legs on the same chair as her; their legs touching and sharing room. Jasmine couldn't help but bring one of her legs to rest over his, earning a surprised brow raise from him mid bite.

He took one last bite out of the mint chip and placed the bowl down on the table, his hands rest together in his lap.

"I thought I told you to come over last night."

Jasmine looked away from him; her eyes roaming the tourists again.

"I went by. You were napping."

"I don't nap."

"You did last night."

"You're impossible!"

"And you," Jasmine replied, drawing out the U, "ate my ice cream."

That earned her a look that caused a giggle to bubble up from her throat. She leaned over and picked up the bowl; asshole really did eat all the ice cream.

"How did you find me anyway?" she questioned. More curious than upset.

"I told you; I'm a hunter. I'll find you anywhere Jasmine. We have a connection that I can't explain." She rolled her eyes and he caught it instantly. "You know it's true."

Jasmine held his gaze. She did know it was true. It wasn't anything ridiculous but she knew it wasn't normal to be able to tell when someone was close or to have someone make your heart feel like it's going to implode on itself every time they touched you. Owen could read her easily. He would know things before she even felt them and it scared the hell out of her.

If this was love, it was definitely a first for her.

Jasmine didn't know what to say and if she lied he would know; Owen always knew. So instead she nodded her head in agreement once more turning her attention to the crowd. They stayed quiet for a moment just enjoying the presence over the other when his voice finally cut through her daydreaming.

"What do you say to us having that date?"

Her head snapped so fast she thought she gave herself whiplash.

"Like now, now?" she squeaked.

A smile curled his lips as he replied, "Now, now."

"Ugh-"

"I prefer Mexican food myself. You."

"Italian. They don't have any Italian restaurants here so-"

Jasmine shrugged her shoulders and gave him a not too apologetic smile, thinking she had won. She was wrong.

"So pizza it is then," Owen replied.

He hopped out of his seat and he seemed…giddy? Owen reached his hand down for her to take it and for a few seconds she just stared at it and him. He shook his hand twice letting her know he was serious.

"We're seriously going to hold hands?"

"Just shut up and take it Everrwood," he ordered.

Jasmine tried to remain strong but the way Owen had said it instantly made her laugh. The smile he shot her making her warm all the way down to her toes. She rolled her eyes trying to play cool but did as he asked.

The minute her small hands touched down in his they laced together. Owen pulled her out of her seat and started forward; ushering them both through the crowd and back out into the blaring sun of Main Street.

Jasmine had never held hands before. At least, not with anyone who wasn't her immediate family and she'd been seven the last time, if she recalled correctly. Plus, she didn't care too much for people in her personal space. She always thought it was silly when she saw couples do it. Like one was a child and the other the parent. Jasmine never understood it; she didn't understand it until now. Right this very moment in time it finally clicked as she felt the firm grip of his hand and the slight way their arms brushed against one another as they moved.

She noticed a look from one of the park attendants, Janet was her name. Or was it? As Owen cut a path towards Domino's Jasmine realized that the steady gaze of the girl never left them and Jasmine instantly found herself scooting closer to him. That probably didn't help the young girls staring.

It didn't matter anyways as Owen soon had them standing in line waiting for their turn to order their pizza.

"You want it for here or to go?" he asked looking from the menu down at her.

Jasmine noticed the girl with another part attendant looking in their direction through the open window. She was pointing…at them. Without thinking she grabbed a hold of Owen's shirt and buried her face in his chest. Wishing that somehow his body would just swallow her whole. God, she could feel her cheeks burning.

"Whoa! Hey there! What the hell are you doing?" He blurted smiling nervously at all the families that looked on as Jasmine nuzzled herself so close to him he had to wrap his arm around her to keep his balance.

He gave them all a smile and a wave and said, "Low blood sugar," as a way to explain her weird behavior.

 _Kill me,_ Jasmine cringed.

Owen tapped her shoulder as they moved forward in line.

"Seriously, as nice as it is to have you all over me, you're starting to scare the children," he joked.

She looked up at him then and he chuckled at the look that threw daggers in his direction.

"Everyone is staring!" she whispered fiercely.

Fingers still digging in tight to his shirt, she had started lifting the fabric up to expose some skin. He smiled again at a small family who shot them disapproving looks as Owen tried to get her fingers out of his shirt.

"Well what the hell do you think is going to happen when you're acting like a crazy lady?!" he shot back finally releasing her fingers from his shirt.

"No, I'm not talking about them. I'm talking about-"Now even the girl's at the cash registers were staring. More like they were eye fucking Owen but on occasion looking at her. Jasmine instantly felt her eyes narrow on the two as she spoke; "Them."

Owen looked to where she mentioned. Jasmine was talking about the park employees. He smiled down at her but quickly noticed the death glares she was giving the girls. Owen wrapped his arm around her shoulder and shook her a little bit to get her attention. He wasn't sure if she meant to do it or if it was involuntary but her arm slid around his waist.

He was really starting to enjoy this.

"What about them?" he asked as they took another step forward.

"They're seeing us," she stated simply like he was supposed to get it. He didn't.

"So?"

"So!? They're gonna go around telling everyone we were on a date!"

"I think I'm failing to see the problem here."

"Of course you would," she huffed. "They're gonna know we're on a date, Owen."

"Yeah, that is the purpose of dates."

"Well I wouldn't really…know," Jasmine confided.

Her voice had gone so light he'd had to lean down just to catch it. His eyes narrowed on her, a tickled smile starting to raise his lips.

"What do you mean you wouldn't know?"

Jasmine released her arm from around his waist and began to fidget with her shirt.

"I've never really been on a date."

If Owen had been drinking he would've choked. The sound he made was audible as if he'd just choked on his own saliva.

"You've never been on a date? Never ever. How old are you again?"

Jasmine scolded him as she wrapped her arms around herself, not before lightly punching him in his shoulder, and took a step forward in the line.

"Dating has never really been my thing. I'm not good at it."

"You can say that again."

Another look from her. Another wide spread smile from him.

"So am I like your first real date then? Am I popping your dating cherry?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her and she rolled her eyes and tried to keep the smile that was spreading off of her face and failing.

"Hi welcome to Domino's what can I-Owen!"

The girl spoke his name as if she was swooning. She probably was. Jasmine could sympathize with her, but not at the blatant flirting she was doing with him.

"Hey Sandra," he replied politely.

Jasmine looked up at him to make sure he wasn't giving her _the_ smirk. When she made sure it was just a friendly smile she looked down at the awe struck girl before her and felt her blood boil even more.

"It's so good to see you! It's been too long! Have you come for your usual?"

Owen looked down at Jasmine to ask if that would be fine when he noticed her bristling beside him. Her eyes deadlocked on Sandra.

"I think the usual would be fine."

Sandra's fingers pressed down on the buttons on the monitor giving him side glances and a once over at Jasmine.

"It's really good to see you, Owen. You're looking really good."

Sandra's words dripped with sex and Jasmine wanted to make them drip with something else.

"Uh thanks."

Owen didn't know how to answer and when Jasmine shot him a bewildered look he knew that had probably been the wrong choice. Sandra's eyes scanned over Jasmine one more time and finally she addressed her, with the bitchest smile Jasmine had ever seen. She was impressed. Pissed off but still impressed.

"Who's your _friend_ Owen?"

Before he could answer Jasmine did it for him.

"I'm his date you little trollop!"

It wasn't funny; it shouldn't have been funny but Owen couldn't get over her choice of words. Sandra looked confused like she didn't know what Jasmine had just called her. She was young; she probably didn't. But she knew enough to know it probably didn't mean anything good.

"Excuse me, _grandma_ but I didn't realize he liked the older women. I'm surprised you aren't all worn out-"

Sandra never got to finish her words as Jasmine lunged across the counter.

"Oh shit!" Owen shouted as he tried to grab a hold of her. It wasn't easy. She was like a spider monkey.

Sandra let out a shriek of panic as Jasmine grabbed a hold of her shirt and hoisted the girl towards her. The more Owen tried to pull Jasmine back to him the more she pulled Sandra towards her; Jasmine's fingers laced so tightly in her tacky blue uniform that he couldn't get between her digits or the shirt.

"Jasmine let go of the nice girl!" he practically had to shout over Sandra's incessant screaming.

"Nice!? Are you fucking kidding me?!" Jasmine finally looked at him her face set in shock at his choice of words.

He finally got her hands off of Sandra's shirt but it took a lot more work than he was willing to admit. It reminded him too much of trying to get one of the wrangling poles back from Charlie.

Owen pulled a flailing Jasmine back towards the entrance.

"Excuse us. Pardon me. Sorry about that," he muttered as he tried to hold down Jasmine's arms. Which only ended up in her kicking out her legs. "Jazz would you just chill out for a second! You're like a rabid Chihuahua."

Once he had her outside Owen put her back down only having to end up grabbing her by her arm and swinging her back around towards him.

"How about we not beat the living shit out of young girls today," he quipped still holding onto her arm as he navigated her towards the back gate where his bike was parked.

"Did you not hear what she called me?! She called me worn out! And _Grandma_!"

"Well, I mean-"Owen started jokingly, laughing harder as she socked him in his shoulder again.

"It's totally not funny, Owen."

"It kind of is. And trollop. Really?"

Jasmine shrugged.

"Hey I read from time to time."

Owen shook his head, unable to wipe the smile off of his face.

"I really wanted pizza," she pouted.

"Well if you hadn't insulted the trollop we would be having some right now."

"Oh, I'm sorry was I supposed to just ignore the hussy trying to flirt with you?"

"What is it with you and these words?" he asked genuinely curious.

"I'm serious, Owen. Let's see how you react if a guy flirts with me blatantly in front of your face."

She had a point Owen had to admit. Whoever it was would be a sorry son of a bitch the day he ever caught them trying to pick up on _his_ Jasmine.

They made it without any other incident to his bike and Jasmine was both calm and embarrassed for allowing herself to get worked up over some young girl with a cute face and tight body-

Owen's fingers snapping in her face brought her back to reality and she realized he had started the bike; sitting idly on it as he waited for her to jump on.

"Are you going to get on or just continue to look like a creep?"

She glared at him as she moved forward, swinging her leg over and sitting perfect behind him. Jasmine wrapped her arms around his hard middle and allowed herself to rest her head on his back.

'What are we gonna eat now?"

"I got some leftover anchovies in the fridge."

"Oh that is disgusting-"Jasmine screamed and clutched on to Owen tighter as he tore off back down the path. Making a sharp right; heading in a direction she knew all too well.

* * *

When they got back to his house, Jasmine instantly saw just what he had been doing the past couple of weeks in her absence. The end part of the trailer that used to hold the bedroom had been completely taken off. Now it ended in what looked like the world's smallest wooden cabin: Owen's bungalow.

The stream of lights he'd placed in the palm trees were still there along with the picnic table, barbeque grill, and work bench. Although he had moved it to be on the opposite side of the stairs that led up to the bungalow now.

Jasmine hadn't thought much about if she'd been looking too long or not long enough. But when she heard Owen clear his throat, her eyes quickly averted to his form. He'd had his arms crossed over his chest and a playful smile on his lips as he looked at her coyly.

"If you're a good little girl I'll take you on a tour later."

"Oh, lucky me," Jasmine replied slightly jumping up and down like a child.

"That's strike one," Owen informed her.

He lifted up a hand to show her literally one and moved towards the trailer. Jasmine followed after him mouth agape and brow furrowed.

"Shut your mouth or you'll catch flies."

"What do you mean strike one?"

"You gotta be a good little girl to get into the candy store," he cooed before he disappeared inside the trailer.

Owen came back out seconds later arms full of hot dogs, buns, and condiments.

"I figured since the pizza thing went south so fast we could just barbecue the hot dogs. They've just been sitting in the fridge."

Jasmine quirked as she moved over to where he stood at the table. She picked up the hotdogs and resisted the urge to smell them.

"Are these things still any good? Lord knows how long they've been in there."

Owen snatched them from her hand, giving her a playful glare, as he took out his knife from the sheath on his lower back. He cut open the wrapper and set them back down on the table.

"I'll have you know these are still as fresh as the day I bought them."

"Uh huh. Just like the mozzarella?"

"That was one time!" he shouted frustrated hands making quick work of dispersing the charcoal evenly inside the grill.

He pulled a long stemmed lighter from the side of the barbeque and lit the coals stepping back to give it some time to heat up the grill. Owen went back inside the trailer and came back out with a couple plates. He emptied the entire eight package of hot dogs on one plate and moved it towards the grill; testing to see if it was hot enough yet.

"Uhm who's going to be eating all of those?"

The most amount of hot dogs she'd ever eaten was two, maybe three on a good day.

"Well for me obviously."

He started placing them down on the grill and immediately that wonderful smell of grilling meat hit her nose. Instantly making her mouth begin to water. Maybe she was hungrier than she thought she was.

"How long do you think they'll take before they're done?"

Jasmine watched as he moved around a few things before he pulled out what looked like a prehistoric (no pun intended) radio.

"I'd say we have at least a good ten minutes until they're all cooked," Owen finally replied. He clicked on the radio and adjusted it until an oldies station came on. It took her a moment but Jasmine recognized the song. _Redbone – "Come and Get Your Love,"_ started blaring from the speakers. Owen turned to her, his bottom lip between his teeth, as he pretended to be strumming a guitar and swaying his hips towards her direction to the beat of the music.

"What in the world are you doing?"

Her outburst caused Owen to halt for a second before he simply shrugged and continued his way towards her.

"Dancing," he quipped back.

He was in front of her moving his hips now making her laugh.

"Yeah I see that but _why_ are you dancing?"

Owen reached out and took her right hand in his, the other sliding around her waist and pulling her in close.

"Because it's a good song and I want you to dance with me."

"Oh no I don't dance."

Owen smiled mischievously down at her as he spun her out and then back in.

"You do now."

Jasmine couldn't say that she didn't enjoy herself. She couldn't really remember the last time she had danced with anyone especially a guy. Jasmine had never attended proms and while she'd been in the Army, well they didn't really ever have a reason to dance. But for the entire song they danced around with each other. Even taking small breaks to have a small dance off.

When the song ended Owen went back to check on the hot dogs, which finished in about another two minutes. The music kept playing while they ate (Owen making a disgusting combo of mayonnaise and ketchup and singing mouth full to _Journey's - Faithfully_ ). Jasmine ate two while Owen ate the other six. Literally.

She helped him clean up around the picnic table before he did as he promised and showed her around his new bungalow. It turned out to just be a bigger bedroom with a much softer bed. What she thought was the best part was when you walked through the door, you were greeted with a rubber ducky shower curtain.

Owen was showing her the upgraded mattress he'd acquired when she felt his phone go off for the fifth time. Letting out a frustrated sigh Jasmine pushed him off of her and slid off of the bed.

"You really should answer that."

She glanced over at Owen; his back still pressed to the bed as he shook frustrated hands up at the ceiling. Jasmine got up from the bed and felt Owen at her back before his fingers trailed down her forearm; grasping at her wrist. He tried to pull her back to the bed when his phone went off again.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" he snarled. "What!"

Jasmine shook her head as she headed back outside; descending the stairs as she heard Owen's voice slowly quiet at whoever was on the other end. Within a couple of seconds he came out to join her, vest in hand, as he paused for a moment at the top of the steps.

"I have to go," Owen began. His voice was gentle as he slowly descended down the steps, stopping in front of her. Jasmine tried not to actually pout even though she could feel herself doing it on the inside. "I forgot today I was supposed to be showing the suits around."

Jasmine leaned into him.

"They trying to make your girls the next big attraction?"

"Something like that," Owen grumbled back not happy with the thought.

Without another thought Owen placed his hand on the small of her back, bringing her towards him. Their mouths found each other instantly; her hands finding a good perch around his neck with her fingers locked in his hair.

It felt like they stayed that way forever and, reluctantly, Owen pulled away. Not before giving her another brief kiss on her swollen lips.

"I really gotta go this time. Before I forget what they actually pay me to do here."

Jasmine chuckled, a mischievous glint in her eyes as she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him to her hard.

"I have something you can do," she purred against his mouth making him groan.

"You're not playing fair."

Jasmine shrugged her shoulders as this time she placed a chaste kiss on Owen's lips and every fiber of his being wanted to deepen it. To take her back to his bungalow and finally christen the room-

"I gotta go. Right now. Right this second."

He stammered as he pulled himself away from her, heading towards his bike.

"I hate to see you go," Jasmine called after him, "but it is a damn fine view watching you leave."

* * *

Jasmine waited until he was down the road when she went looking for his spare quad he kept around. When she'd come with him Jasmine had forgotten her car had been left behind back around the resort. So unless she was going to walk she had to find his quad. Jasmine only had a limited amount of time to get to where she needed to be. And walking definitely wasn't going to get her there fast enough.

It had taken Jasmine almost an hour to get up to Claire's office. The ride on the quad had only been twenty minutes or so. The real hassle had been having to stop and show her badge to every guard she came across. Explaining that she did, in fact, work at the park at that she needed to run something by Claire about veterinary expenses. None of them really seemed to believe her and were all wary of the KA-BAR attached at her hip.

When she'd finally arrived in the waiting room adjacent to Claire's tinted double glass office doors she'd talked herself out of doing this a dozen times.

Zara hadn't noticed her yet until she realized someone was making quick work across the cherry wood floor.

"Excuse me do you have-"

"Keep your bony ass in your seat," Jasmine directed with her finger.

Zara's mouth gaped open like a fish as Jasmine turned to face forward and barreled through the doors right into Claire's office.

Claire jumped at her sudden entrance, her hand on her chest, as her eyes narrowed on Jasmine as she moved fast from the doors to sitting across from her in one of her fine leather bound chairs.

"I'll have to call you back," she spoke into the phone. "No, I know I apologize but something just came up. I promise to call you immediately once it's taken care of. It shouldn't take long, I assure you."

Jasmine figured the last part of the phone call was directed at her. Sure enough when Claire clicked the side of her headset she snapped: "Who the hell do you think you are barging into my office like that?"

"You and I have a long overdue talk, Claire."

Was all Jasmine said in return. She leaned back in the seat, one arm slinging over the back, as Jasmine openly stared at Claire.

"Is this Corinthian leather?" she mocked looking down at the chair.

"Cut the bullshit," Claire snarled.

"Oh my god Claire I am so sorry," Zara busted into the room stammering like her life depended on it. "I tried to stop her but-"

Claire waved her off.

"Its fine Zara I can handle this. Just go back out to the lobby and screen the incoming calls for me please."

Zara gave a curt nod and left the room without looking back. Her 'Oh Shit' meter must have been going off.

"So should I start this talk or would you like too?" Jasmine genuinely asked.

She removed her hand from the back of the chair moving forward to sit at the edge of it, hands clasped in front of her.

"I don't think I have much to say to you except to get the fuck out of my office."

"See, that's where you would be wrong," Jasmine corrected. "Funny, how coworkers around here talk." Jasmine got up from the seat and looked down at Claire. "A couple weeks back I heard the strangest thing. Claire Dearing went on a blind date with Owen Grady."

As soon as the words left her lips Jasmine took note at the sudden tension that squared Claire's shoulders. Her face remained deadly still; not a flicker of emotion. But Jasmine had seen enough to know that Claire wasn't happy that she knew.

"Which, I think is hilarious because the last time I checked you were supposed to be in a committed relationship. With my sister."

As she ended her words Jasmine placed both her hands down on top of Claire's desk, leaning in just enough to let her know she wasn't happy.

"That is none of your business."

"That is open for debate."

"How do you figure my personal business is any of your concern? Does this have to do with Mr. Grady-"

"This has to do with the fact that my sister is in love with you Claire!" Jasmine shouted. Reigning in her tone she continued, "Madly in love with you. You won't openly admit to your relationship, which makes her feel like shit. But you will openly go out on a date with Owen and touch him in public but not your own fucking girlfriend. My sister deserves better than to be your dirty little secret," she seethed.

Claire quirked up, suddenly getting some balls as she got out of her own leather desk chair, and stood face to face with Jasmine.

"Is this about Amber or is this about Owen?" she quipped.

"Why did you go on a date with Owen in the first place?"

Jasmine couldn't help herself. The question left her mouth before she could stop it.

"He's cute."

"He's cute?!"

Claire shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly looking bored.

"I'm still a red blooded woman. I was told he was wanting to go on a date and I volunteered."

Jasmine felt her eye twitch as she looked over at the woman across from her.

"You are _dating_ **my** sister!"

Another shrug and another attempt in control that Jasmine had to use not to slap her in the face.

"I'm not sure what I want anymore. I'm feeling…confused."

Before she could even contain herself Jasmine felt her arms swing out across the desk. Everything from Claire's laptop, personal papers, picture frames; all of it scattered onto the floor. For a moment she looked terrified her chest rising at a rapid pace but quickly she righted herself. Anger taking the place of creases of her once startled expression.

"I can see your sister is the ones with all the brains," she spat.

"What the fuck are you even talking about: _confused_? Amber is in love with you! Don't you understand that?! This isn't some game for her or a way for you to work out who you want to be or with who or whatever." Jasmine had to move away from the desk and fast. Her hands shaking as she put a quick hand through her hair. She couldn't even stand to look at Claire at this point. "Do you not understand that you can't just use people like this? When Amber finds out she's going to be beyond devastated. She thought you were different, Claire. She tells me all the time my view point on you is too harsh; I don't see the real you. Well I see you Claire and you're exactly the same heartless bitch I always thought you were."

This time it was Jasmine's turn to snarl at the woman before her. Trying desperately not to do something she would regret…maybe. Jasmine headed for the door knowing that that was her best course of action when Claire's voice stopped her a few feet away from the door.

"Why are you giving me so much shit, huh? When Owen asked me to go back to his new bungalow that night after our date."

Jasmine turned around to look at her; in what felt like horror movie slow fashion. She felt sick and angry. So angry her whole body was trembling and Claire looked just as smug as ever. Jasmine took two steps back towards the woman and raised a shaky finger at her. Her words laced with so much hatred she hoped they hit Claire as if it was her own fist doing the talking.

"You want to play around with people you date that's fine. But not with my sister and definitely not with Owen. Stay the hell away from them or the next time I come back here, it won't be the desk I mess up."

And without giving Claire a second look Jasmine stormed out of the office. Her heart pounding and her mind racing.

* * *

Owen pulled into the lot and found Jasmine with a few cans of beer at her feet and his rifle in her arms. He watched as she lifted the rifle, her eye in the sight, and within a millisecond later the sound of a gunshot followed by breaking glass reverberated around them. Owen let out a groan as he noticed her targets of choice were the bottles of coke he'd just bought.

Swinging his leg over the motorcycle he walked it forward before kicking out the kick stand and placing it down. Just a few feet away from Jasmine.

Everyone had heard about the commotion that had happened in Claire's office. Zara was the biggest gossip there was so within a matter of minutes of Jasmine's leaving, Owen had found out about the…colorful exchange between the ladies by 5:23 that day.

It was almost seven now when he got back. The lights that he'd hung in the surrounding trees had clicked on for the night. The light background of the skies colors of peach and purple painting a beautiful picture behind them. He had been hoping for a relaxing evening but by the rifle shooting alone, Owen knew it wasn't going to be so simple.

He let out a frustrated sigh as he leaned his butt against the bike, crossing his arms. Jasmine hadn't even acknowledged him yet as she took on last swig from a can and walked it over to replace the glass bottle.

"You gonna say something to me or keep ignoring me?" he finally asked.

They'd had a good day and suddenly it went to shit. He was tired and not in the mood for this. At first she didn't answer him. If there was one thing he hated, it was being ignored. No one liked it, but here she was doing it.

Owen wanted to be smarter about how he went talking to a woman with a high-powered rifle in her hands but she wouldn't shoot him. Would she?

Jasmine walked back over to her post next to the workbench and lifted the rifle a second time.

"If you aren't gonna talk to me I'll take you back to your car. I ain't got time for this bullshit today, Jasmine. I'm tired."

He moved to turn back to the motorcycle when her voice finally rang out in the clearing.

"Did you ask Claire to come back to your bungalow?"

Owen was glad she was talking. He just preferred the first thing she had said to him wasn't that. He turned back to face her and take a few steps towards her. She put the rifle down on the workbench and faced him, ready to hear what he had to say.

He could see she was trying to be strong but the faint outline of previously shed tears caught him off guard. There was no denying the quivering that had been heard in her voice. But he had thought it of anger, not of sadness.

"Who told you that?" he asked simply.

She scoffed like it was the most absurd question ever.

"Who do you think?"

"Jasmine," he began nearly inches away from her now. When he tried to take a final step into her space she took a step away from him. He faltered for a second but continued his way towards her. "You know me. I would never ask her to come back here."

"That's not how she claims it went."

"She's lying! The only reason she even knows about the bungalow is when she brought some uptight investor out her to talk about introducing a fifth velociraptor into the mix. That is the only time she's ever been out here. I put that on my girls."

His eyes were too intense as they held hers; he looked close to panic but Jasmine didn't think it was because he got caught. Owen had never lied to her and wouldn't bring his girls into anything like this if he thought it would endanger them (superstition or not). Not yet anyways, and as much as the reckless female part of her brain wanted to call him a liar, she knew he wasn't.

Owen reached his hand out to her letting her know it was there when she was ready. But she surprised him completely by going straight past his hand and into his arms, wrapping him into a tight embrace. It didn't take him long before his large arms were wrapped around her, crushing her to his chest. His nose nuzzling into the crook of her neck.

A sudden thrill went through him as he realized, what was going on between them was different than before. _This was different._

When they pulled back from each other he smiled down at her, running his thumb over to trace her cheek where the dried tears had been.

"What do you say we head to bed?" he offered.

She gave him a small smile in response and took the open hand he offered.

"That sounds amazing."

They walked towards the stairs and he watched as she ascended them. When she reached the last step he couldn't help himself.

"We really should look into putting you in anger management."

Jasmine turned around to say something back but Owen took this opportunity to lift her up into his arms and silence her with a kiss. Kicking in the door to the bungalow and slamming it shut behind them.

* * *

They were lying in bed a light sheet the only thing covering them, as her head rested on his chest, and his fingers lazily skimmed over her back. Jasmine began a languid trail lower with her hand creeping under the sheet. Owen gave out a pleased yet exhausted laugh his hand reaching down to stop her.

"Not that I don't enjoy the enthusiasm, but me and the boys are gonna need a minute here."

Jasmine laughed but Owen quickly silenced her with a kiss; when he disconnected his lips from hers he smirked at the breathless look on her face. Pleased with himself that he could kiss her into silence or a frenzy.

They continued to lay in the silence before Owen's voice startled her out of her calm.

"You know when I came to Isla Nublar I told myself that I was going to be dedicated to one thing while I was here: research and my animals."

"What changed?" she asked quietly from beside him.

Owen looked at her and she felt her pulse speed up.

"You." He whispered the words so lightly for a moment she thought he hadn't spoke at all. His intense gaze holding hers as he brought his free hand over to run his fingers along her jawline. "I saw you that day and it just felt…different. I was going to ignore it but then you said those six magic words…"

Jasmine's face scrunched in confusion causing Owen to hold up his hands, fingers flicking up with each word: "Is there a bar around here?"

Jasmine busted out laughing.

"Seriously?"

"Hey it's very attractive when a woman can handle some tequila," Owen chuckled beside her, pulling her in closer and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

They lay wrapped in each other's arms, the silence swimming around them as the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest was rocking her to sleep.

"I love you, Jasmine."

He'd said it for the second time now but this time he was hoping the end result would end up different; better.

She stayed quiet for a moment and worked her way through the thoughts that had converged on her in a matter of seconds.

"I know," she whispered back in response. She lifted her heads position off of his chest and looked him straight in his heavy lidded, sleep deprived, eyes. "One day I'll be able to say it back."

She hoped he could read all the happiness she felt wrapped in his arms, the way she was dying to say it back but was too afraid, and the way he kept her grounded; all at once in her eyes. Owen ran another finger along her jawline, his eyes locked with hers, as he whispered back, "I know."

She rested her head back down on his chest, both of them becoming comfortable, as they soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

 **So this is really important guys. I know my chapters are pretty lengthy. Is that something you like or do you want smaller chapters? What did you think? Like seriously I need to know because UGH I have mixed emotions about it. Like I like it but then I don't and I'm just wondering if this is something you would like to see from time to time throughout the plot. Reviews and comments are the best! Thank you so much for reading.**

 **MUCH LOVE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: 1st. I'm going to start every one of these of with shout outs to my awesome reviewers and followers. Seriously, without all of your support I probably wouldn't have the drive to post chapters every other day.**

 **2nd: You lovelies said you didn't mind long chapter so...this one is a beast (: Hopefully still enjoyable.**

 **3rd: I incorporated a thing I called "Lost Scenes.": It's a thing I came up with using The Lost World: Jurassic Parks title. Whenever I write I take notes of scenes I come up with throughout the day. Well, sometimes those scenes don't make good sense in the bulk of the story but I still like them so I thought I would share them. They're deleted scenes-ish.**

 **4: This is more of an action chapter meant to explain what happened at the I-Rex's paddock. Or more my take on events.**

 **5: The return of Brady is here while Owen and Barry discuss the coming visit of Hoskins! So, without further ado, ENJOY!**

* * *

 _ **34 days: 23 Hours: 43 Minutes: 27 Seconds Til Incident**_

* * *

After the _incident_ with Claire (and Zara having a big mouth) it didn't take long for Amber to hear about the whole fiasco. When Jasmine had come home from Owen's the following day, Amber had been waiting. By the state she was in Jasmine could only assume she'd been like that (sitting in a chair in wrinkled work clothes with bags so dark under her eyes Yzma would've been jealous) for a long time. Maybe _too_ long of a time.

" _Is it true," her voice rasped out._

" _Jesus, how long have you been like this? Come on let's get you up. You want some water?"_

Jasmine made her way across the tiny living room, extending her hand out to try and gently coax Amber out of the chair. She'd quickly swung her arm out of Jasmine's grip, however, and launched herself out of the chair. Amber stood before her tears and an excess of wiping them away, turning her cheeks hot and red, and locked pleading eyes on her.

Jasmine had a hard time swallowing as she just wanted to grab her sister and hold her.

" _Is it true?" Amber asked one last time._

At the time Jasmine had considered lying but because she'd had been brilliant all day by acting like a brat, everyone in the park knew. Everyone including her sister. Jasmine hated herself right then and there as she look over at Amber's defeated expression.

Amber already knew the answer. She just wanted confirmation from Jasmine, even though it wasn't really needed. Amber just wanted to see if she was going to lie too.

At first, Jasmine didn't really answer Amber. Her lips had pursed together so tightly they'd almost disappeared; the curt one nod letting Amber know what she'd been dreading.

She'd fallen to hers knees almost immediately. All Jasmine could do was hold her as Amber's shoulders shook with every wail that left her throat.

That was when Jasmine decided she hated herself the most. For being so childish; for not thinking things her choices through before doing them.

At some point Amber felt like she could handle Jasmine telling her what happened. Jasmine told her everything she had missed. Even the painful, heated, words that had been exchanged between both she and Claire. By the end of it Amber couldn't speak; she couldn't move.

Jasmine had tried to coax her into at least letting her put her to bed but that didn't work. So Jasmine fell asleep on the loveseat next to Amber, just to let Amber know she was there if she needed her.

It was months after the events of that day and park employees still looked at Jasmine with an air of caution.

Okay, she could admit she hadn't been the brightest individual that day. Like, at all. If she'd honestly sat down and thought through how to talk to Claire the whole scene in the office might have gone differently. And after talking to Owen, she went and…apologized to the nice young lady at the Domino's counter (the sarcasm was underwhelming).

Jasmine was the perfect example of what happens when you don't think about what damage your anger will do, until it was too late. Now the staff acted as if they were afraid of her, mostly because she'd "beat up" Claire Dearing. Which, was far from the truth.

Ugh. It was like High School all over again.

Amber and Jasmine had been sitting in their scheduled station, stuck between Paddock 9 and 11, with a bag of Lay's potato chips between them when in walked the devil and his temptress.

Claire walked through the door, a man in what Jasmine could only guess was a ten thousand dollar suit, was right on her heels. He was middle-aged, bald, and with the amount of wrinkles on his face would have made a bulldog jealous. Jasmine instantly understood the need for such an expensive suit: he wouldn't get laid with a face like that.

Claire herself was looking as regal as ever. A fitted beige dress with capped sleeves hugged tightly to her body. Her hair in perfect straight condition, as her usual, with shoes that made Jasmine wonder how she never twisted her ankle. Claire looked damn good and the gentleman behind her had clearly taken notice.

Neither Amber nor Jasmine had seen Claire in the months that had followed the office incident. So seeing her now…in their office…while they both had their feet up on their desk sharing a bag of chips made them instantly jump to their feet. Jasmine taking the time to grab the chips and put them in one of her desk drawers.

Claire did a noticeable intake of air as the smile she'd walked in with tightened. Unhappy with the unprofessionalism they were met with.

 _A warning call would have helped_ , Jasmine thought as she wiped a few stray crumbs off her maroon shirt.

"Mr. Phillips this is Amber Everrwood and her sister, Jasmine. They're the specialized park veterinarians Mr. Masrani spoke to you about."

Jasmine wanted to point out she was an assistant but decided it was probably better to keep her mouth shut. The man who'd been identified as Mr. Phillips looked between them and from what Jasmine could see, he was not impressed.

"Ah, I see," he grunted. "Simon speaks very highly of you ladies."

"All in modesty I can assure you," Amber smiled sweetly at him.

Mr. Phillips perked up at this and his sudden peek in interest towards Amber was impressive.

"Mr. Masrani would like you both to come with me to check out a new attraction that Mr. Phillips has been funding for the last few months."

Jasmine's head chocked to the side curiosity getting the better of her as she asked, "Attraction? Like a water park and stuff?"

Claire looked at Jasmine like her question had been stupid.

"Why would we need veterinarians to look at a water park?" she chided. "No, we have recently developed a new dinosaur. We would like you both to come down and examine it to make sure it is healthy."

"By it you mean the dinosaur, correct?"

It was the first time Amber had spoken directly to Claire. Ever since Claire had walked in there had been a lot of small fleeting glances between them. The minute one caught the other staring they looked away. The small office was filled with so much tension it felt like you could breathe it in; tightening up your throat as you tried to focus on anything but it.

Mr. Phillips had no idea and seemed unfazed. Only the three women in the room knew what was going on.

This was the first time in two months that either women had laid eyes on one another. They kept trying to ignore the other like the plague but Jasmine noticed what Claire probably hoped that she was able to hide. Whenever she looked at her sister, Claire's face would noticeably soften.

In a way, Jasmine felt bad. Really bad actually. Sometimes she took her big sister role to seriously but Amber had a right to know about the date. Right?

She shook her head away from the thought. It didn't matter now. All that mattered was the task at hand, which was the job Claire offered.

"Yes that's what I meant," Claire replied.

The phone she clutched in her hand began to vibrate. Like a robot she brought it up and looked at the caller ID.

"If you ladies don't mind, we can continue this conversation in the car. It's a forty-five minute drive from here to the facility."

Amber and Jasmine looked at each other; already an uneasy feeling settling in Jasmine's stomach.

 _Why so far?_ Jasmine wondered as she scooped up her jacket.

Amber moved to grab her vet bag out from behind the table and motioned towards the couple next to the door.

"Lead the way."

Jasmine hesitated at the door as she watched everyone head towards the vehicle. Claire got into the driver's seat, Amber in the back, as Mr. Phillips joined Claire in the front. She could tell they were all looking at her expectantly, but Jasmine didn't care. Her legs didn't want to move forward but eventually they did (mostly because Claire honked at her).

Letting out a heavy sigh she made her way down the steps and towards the awaiting vehicle.

* * *

If you could imagine a car ride more awkward than the one Jasmine had been a part of, she would've been surprised. No one spoke even though Jasmine wished she had.

She had a million questions racing through her mind. But Jasmine voiced none of them as she continued to look out the window. The jungle around them was beginning to swallow the large vehicle; giant leaves slapping against the windows before finally opening up to a large clearing. An even larger concrete building supported by large metal beams on the sides sat in the middle.

Without even thinking Jasmine grabbed onto the passenger's seat, mouth open in awe, as she scooted closer to get a better look.

"What kind of dinosaur did you say it was again?" she murmured, her eyes roaming all around the perimeter.

A pleased smirk raised Claire's lips as she parked the car.

"I haven't told you yet."

"I think now would be a good time, Claire," Amber spoke up from beside her.

They exited the vehicle and by just looking at the building Jasmine guessed it was what, forty- almost fifty feet high?

"If you ladies would please follow me," Claire called gaining their attention.

They did as they were told, both of them shooting worried looks at each other. They started making their way up the metal stairs and entered a room. A large glass window was spread around the facility, allowing them to look in every direction out into a glade with trees that seemed taller than the actual building. A man sat in the corner; he waved at them with an enthusiastic smile on his face.

 _He must not get many visitors,"_ Jasmine mused as she gave him a small smile back in reply.

She was more intrigued by the windows and whatever animal was on the opposite side of them. Mr. Phillips must have been there before them because he stood, hands tucked in his pockets, in the far corner of the room. A look of disinterest clear on his face. Claire joined both Amber and Jasmine at the glass windows; her hands fiddling over some buttons on a monitor to the right of them.

Jasmine noticed the same kind of monitor on the opposite side a few feet away.

"What are the monitors for?" Jasmine asked; her fingers indicating the objects for good measure.

Claire didn't look up from her button pressing as she answered, "It's to detect the thermal movement as it moves around the paddock."

"Dinosaur," Amber corrected.

"What?" Claire asked her eyes landed on Amber.

"It's a dinosaur, Claire. An animal," Amber answered her clearly amused.

A smile tugged on Claire's lips but she looked down trying not to show it.

"So what species is in here?" Jasmine asked.

Her fingers tapped on the glass. Jasmine had no idea why she'd done it. As if the animal would magically appear just because she willed it. Did she really want it to appear was the million dollar question.

"Don't do that," Claire snapped. Jasmine instantly brought her hand down. "And it's…a new species."

Both girl's heads shot in Claire's direction.

"New? What exactly do you mean by new? I thought all species of dinosaurs had been classified with their own DNA?"

After asking the question Amber looked back out the window. Wondering where her supposed patient was.

"Not exactly: she's an experiment of genetic splicing. The consumers wanted something bigger, better; more teeth. We call her the Indominous Rex or I-Rex, if you will."

"You _made_ a dinosaur?" Jasmine exasperated.

"So she isn't natural. Like at all?" Amber cut in.

Claire chose to answer Amber's question and continued to elaborate for them.

"No, she has dinosaur traits but the lab also used _classified_ DNA strands specifically to make her. She's the first official genetically engineered specimen. Designed to be better; perfect in every way. To show case man's ability to create a whole brand new life from nothing."

While Claire spoke Jasmine leaned into Amber; "This is the part we all die."

Amber shot her a scolding look, obviously not finding her joke funny. If only Jasmine had been joking.

"Something wrong Ms. Everrwood?"

Jasmine knew that she was the _Ms. Everrwood_ Claire was speaking too.

"Do you think this is a good idea? Every time throughout history man chose to play god things tended to end badly. Very badly."

"I can assure you, simple-minded concerns such as yours have already been addressed. We have the best engineers, scientists, and park security in the world. We are all about safety while maintaining the ability to _wow_ our guests and keep up guest attendance."

Amber just stared on in amazement that this was a topic of discussion. She couldn't lie and say she wasn't curious in the least to see the dinosaur that the lab had cooked up. To see if it was as impressive sounding as Claire made it sound. Amber was going to ask where it was, when a small tremor started beneath their feet.

They both turned to look at each other; Amber noticing the wide set of Jasmine's eyes. Jasmine was scared. The closer the so called I-Rex got the more the concrete floor shook.

And that's when it appeared.

Not really appeared in front of them but watched as its large scaled back appeared through the brush of the high trees.

"You've got to be kidding me," Amber breathed.

Jasmine felt herself involuntarily move towards the window. Her mind was trying to cease and desist the movement of her feet, but they didn't stop until her toes touched the glass.

"I thought you said it was already sedated?"

Jasmine involuntarily looked away from the watching creature, feeling a cold chill rush up her spine as she fought not to shake. She waited for Claire to answer her. Claire folded her arms across her middle, phone still glued in her palm.

"We dropped a steer that had been laced with a sedative. We have a team going in right now to sedate her further."

"Is that safe?"

Amber inquired as they all watched a group dressed in blue camouflage enter the premises. The entire team had large guns that Jasmine knew were nonlethal. When they entered the jungle floor they made no delays; heading straight for the dinosaurs location.

 _This is so not good._

"They know what they're doing."

The room fell silent as Jasmine's heart raced watching the team slowly disappear behind the foliage. Her ears strained to hear anything; her eyes darting around in a frenzy trying to catch any motion.

"I thought when you breed them you made siblings?" Amber asked.

Amber was trying to play it cool but her fingers were tugging on the fabric of her cardigan. Gnawing away at her lip in worry as she waited to hear anything from the team.

"She did have a sibling," Claire started cautiously.

"And?"

"And…she ate it."

Claire said it so casually that Jasmine looked at her in shock.

"So we're going in a cage with a dinosaur that ate her own sister?"

"She is, you aren't."

Claire pointed at Amber for added emphasis.

"Excuse me?"

"Amber is going in with the handler and the team. You're going to stay with me in here. Try not to get too excited."

"I'll try," Jasmine grumbled.

The sudden shouting and body trembling roar that sounded from the speakers jolted Jasmine's attention forward. She reached her hand out and placed her hand back on the glass. Feeling the vibrations of the I-Rex's roar shake the industrial glass. There were a few more shouts, a sudden silence of any roars, and the static of the radio receiving a transmission.

" _This is Hamada. The creature is sedated. We're circling back to pick up the doctor and the handler."_

A noticeable tremor shot through Amber, which Jasmine easily noticed. Jasmine was terrified that her sister was going in there without her and Amber was just plan terrified. If worst came to worst she wasn't sure there was much more she could do to protect Amber besides scream and get eaten first. But the idea of Amber going somewhere dangerous…

It was enough to send her protective side into overdrive.

Jasmine placed a reassuring hand on Amber's shoulder. Amber looked over at her with the most uncertain look in her eyes that Jasmine had ever seen.

"You're gonna be okay. They aren't going to let anything happen to you."

Maybe her words would have had a bigger effect if Jasmine believed it too. Amber went to reply when Hamada entered the room his nonlethal weapon the size of his forearm pressed against his chest.

"Ms. Everrwood we're ready for you."

Amber patted Jasmine's hand before she released it and hiked her bag onto her shoulder.

"I'll be back," she promised as she let Hamaoa lead her out of the room.

"Whatever terminator."

Jasmine walked closer to the window. A few seconds going by before Amber reappeared with Hamada's team and who she assumed was the I-Rex's handler. As if she could sense Jasmine staring at her Amber looked up. The worry officially wrinkling her pretty face; her eyes burrowing into Jasmine like she was trying to tell her something. As if by reflex Jasmine's hand went out; her palm flatting on the glass.

Amber nodded her head at the gesture and turned around to catch up with the group. Jasmine stayed like that for a few more minutes. The anxiety of the situation Amber was in beginning to fill her stomach with the undeniable sickness of terror.

"Claire, I know we don't really get a long and we haven't always been civil with one another-"

"Are you trying to apologize?" Claire asked.

Claire's surprise made her choke out the words. The sound enough to make Jasmine finally look at something other than the ominous jungle that had swallowed her sister's silhouette.

"Claire please. Just…don't let anything happen to her."

Jasmine wasn't ashamed to say she begged. Her eyes tearing up as they pleaded with Claire to tell her it was going to be okay. That Amber was going to be okay. The mirth slowly left Claire's face; a seriousness taking over as she too faced forward.

"I promise, Jasmine. Everything is okay to be alright."

* * *

It had been a long day at the research facility. Owen and Barry and tried another test run with the girls' and the big game of cat and mouse. By some miracle he'd gotten the girls to stop. Well, all of them except Echo.

Blue had snapped at Echo as she'd sprinted past. Her large body colliding into the metal wall and her clawed toe barely gripping the thigh of the small pig. It was enough to yank it away from the freedom of its pen. And just like that Owen had lost control while the sound of pig squeals (and tearing flesh) filled the clearing.

Owen was making his way down the stairs with the bucket still filled with rat carcasses, when Barry came into view.

"You almost had it that time."

"That's all I seem to be getting. We need better than almost," Owen grumbled in response.

A helper came by to take the bucket from him and Owen gave it away happily. Barry wrapped his arm around Owen's shoulders in a brotherly embrace attempting to soothe him.

"The day will come my friend. When it does, it will be a glorious one."

"Glorious huh," Owen chuckled.

He removed himself from Barry as they rounded the opposite side of the stairs leading towards the cage gate. Owen was about ready to open the gates side door when he heard someone calling his name.

"Owen!"

The second time Owen heard it he easily found its owner. Brady entered his line of view dragging his recently injured leg as he did an awkward running hop motion to get to him.

"It looks like your biggest fan has returned," Barry joked, laughing as a very excited Brady came into view.

"Aren't you still supposed to be on medical leave," Owen asked raising a questioning brow at the young man.

Brady waved off his concern a smile still spread ear-to-ear.

"I don't need another month boss. Plus, I couldn't stay away from the raptor squad for too long," he replied cheekily.

"Raptor Squad?"

Owen shot Barry a look as he chuckled beside him.

"Yeah boss! What's more badass than a regular guy being able to control raptors?"

"What did I tell you about that, Brady? I don't control anything. It's a relationship built out of mutual trust and-"

"Respect yeah, yeah I know," Brady finished for him.

"Then if you know I shouldn't have to remind you," Owen reprimanded.

Owen moved to enter the cage, opening the door and holding it open briefly so Brady could come in with him. Owen made sure the gate was securely locked before he moved towards the single containment cages.

"So what do you think?"

"About?"

"Me coming back?!"

"You have a month's worth of leave left."

Brady groaned loudly behind Owen making him look over his shoulder at him.

"Come on, Owen please! I spent two months in a wheelchair. I looked like Professor Xavier. Except with way sexier hair."

Owen chuckled lightly as he checked the bolts on the cage. When Brady didn't get an answer he tried again:

"You don't even have to let me do field work, Owen. I'll-I'll do your paperwork for you!"

Owen stopped what he was doing and actually turned around to stare at Brady. He didn't say anything for a few minutes and just let the kid squirm under his gaze.

"Deal."

"Yes!"

Brady jumped (or the limping equivalent of it) for literal joy at Owen agreeing to his terms. Although, Owen was sure he was the one catching the better part of that deal. There were literally months of backed up reports sitting on his unused desk.

Owen continued to watch as Brady did an odd mixture of a chicken dance with the happy dance when he noticed one of his girls, specifically Charlie, had placed her snot between the cage bars. If Brady took another dancing step back Owen was pretty sure he would end up with a very painful surprise.

"Hey Brady!"

"Yeah Boss?"

"Do you remember what else I told you about keeping your back to the cage?"

Brady looked at him confused for a second until Charlie blew out a heavy breathe from her snot. The power of that alone was enough to send the bottom half of Brady's shirt flapping. He turned slowly until he locked eyes with Charlie. A tense laugh bubbling up from his throat and out his lips.

"Hey…Charlie. It is Charlie, right?" Brady whispered over to him.

Owen just nodded his head once letting him know he was correct. Amused at the exchange between the kid and Charlie.

"You remember me dontcha girl?"

Charlie let out a hissing growl as her bottom claws lashed out at the cage causing Brady to stumble back.

"You were gone for barely two months and already forgot everything I've taught you?" Owen tsked in disapproval.

"It's all coming back to me."

"Sure it is. Why don't you help Big John with the recordings. See if you can spot anything different."

"You don't want me to start on the paperwork?"

"I'm trying to save you a headache on your first day back."

Brady started limping his way back towards the front gate.

"Well thanks Boss that's mighty sweet of you," Brady cooed. "Oh, speaking of sweet," Brady turned at the last second next to the door his hand on the railing. Barry appeared a second later sticking his arms through the bars and leaning against it. "I vaguely remember in my drug sleep you talking to Ms. Jasmine about going on a date. Did you guys finally go on one? I mean, if not I'm always available between the hours of seven and-"

"Don't you have papers that need to be filled out?" Owen cut him off.

Wiping his hands on the rag he pulled from his back pocket. Brady looked over at Barry who was laughing with a giant smile on his face.

"I would go Brady. Before he makes you clean out the pig bones from the pen," Barry teased.

Brady pointed a finger at him his face serious.

"You are totally right man. Owen, I'm outta here. Be good. Say hi to Ms. Jasmine for me," he shouted as he barreled out of the door.

Owen shook his head replacing the rag back in his pocket as he walked over to his friend.

"Why did I get an intern again?" he asked joking.

Barry shrugged his shoulders as he replied, "You liked his tenacity."

"Are you sure that's the word I used?"

Barry smiled again as he waited for Owen to come out from the cage. He made sure the door was locked before they both started heading back towards the stairs.

"Hoskins called again. He said you needed to call him back. To set up a day for the company to come out to see the progress we've made."

Owen wanted no part of this conversation. Or anything that had to do with Hoskins was concerned.

"When did he say I needed to call him back?"

"He said as soon as possible."

"So a few days then."

Barry laughed beside him as they started up the grated steps. The idea of having to deal with Hoskins already making Owen's skin crawl.

* * *

Amber followed close behind one of Hamaoa's men.

 _Craig was the name he gave me, I think._

It hadn't taken long before they'd lost sight of the giant window and Jasmine. The jungle brush had quickly swallowed their small figures and she found every snap of every twig sent her jumping involuntarily. Every time she did she could hear the team laugh at her unease. Amber gave a death glare that could've thrown daggers at each one of them.

"It's not as bad as it feels. We've done this exercise a few times."

The man beside her had thick soda pop glasses, a bad comb over, and was a little on the heavy side. He'd tightened his belt so tight that it had caused his already ginormous stomach to burst over.

 _How can he even breathe comfortably like that? This is Steve. That's what he said his name was. Steve; the handler of the I-Rex._

Amber found she couldn't answer him past the rushing of her own thoughts as they continued towards the sedated dinosaur.

"One hundred meters until contact."

That must have been Hamada from up front. Amber wasn't sure. She felt herself trip on a root that had lifted free from the ground. Amber tried to correct herself but still stumbled but felt Steve grab a hold of her arm.

She could faintly hear him speaking but for all it was worth she heard nothing. The only thing she could hear was the blood rushing in her ears as her eyes fell on the dinosaur that had made so much noise early.

It wasn't as large as a T-Rex, maybe a few ten feet from it at most. But its snot was more elongated; the teeth multiple rows. Its arms were far longer than the T-Rex ever wished. They reminded her of raptor arms; able to have several purposes. One of those purposes being able to grab prey.

Her scales were a burnishing stark white with a wonderful shimmering of the jungle floor reflecting in it. Amber was in awe of the creature. Both terrifying and yet beautiful.

She felt herself moving forward without having to be prompted. A shaking hand moving out in front of her. Stroking the underside of the animals jaw and moving her way down until she reached its underbelly.

Amber had been so unaware of the talking that was going on around her that when one of the team touched her armed she let out a yelp. She narrowed her eyes at them as we they all laughed at her sudden outburst.

"Jumpy are we doc?" Steve chuckled.

And that's when it happened. It was too fast. Too sudden. But to Amber it was like it happened in slow motion. She looked back down at the I-Rex and found herself staring into a very alert, very pissed off looking golden-brown orb.

" _She's awaaaaaake!"_

The scream was muffled as she shuffled back from the dinosaur; her heart thundering wildly as she watched as its jaws latched onto Steve's arms and in mere seconds heard the bone crack free and the sound of tearing flesh sounding among the trees.

Amber watched as birds flew up around them; the bird's cries echoing those of a shell shocked Steve.

"Scatter! Scatter!"

Amber watched in panic as the guards did just that. Shooting off electric rounds Amber watched stick to the skin of I-Rex but all it seemed to do was piss it off. Finally she felt like she could feel her body again and the first thing she did was rush to Steve.

He was close to collapsing down and if he did Amber knew she had no chance moving him on her own. She was next to him within a second barely sliding in time underneath a powerful swing of the dinosaur's tail that would have, without a doubt, killed her. If not rupturing vital origins.

Amber slid in next to Steve and righted herself just in time to pull him into a tall brush that would conceal them for the moment. But the cover wouldn't last long enough to keep them alive.

* * *

" _Scatter! Scatter!"_

The sound of sheer panic in Hamada's voice resonated throughout the small room. Jasmine looked directly at the guard's radio in the corner. Claire instantly walking over to the corner and grabbing the radio from him.

"What is going on?" she ordered.

"Are you fucking kidding? It's awake that's what's going on!" Jasmine shouted back at her.

She felt sick. She was going to throw up.

 _Stay calm this isn't going to help. Stay calm. Breathe._

Jasmine had her head between her knees when the black spots left her vision. She had to formulate a plan when she heard the door slam shut behind them. The fancy three piece suit had bolted from the building. What a shocker that was not.

Jasmine could hear the approaching sound of rapid gun fire and screams. Without a second thought she ran back up to the window, her hands sprayed out against the glass along with her body. Suddenly a body burst out of the jungle; one of Hamaoa's man. He was trying to get back to the entrance. As Jasmine watched she felt her stomach drop and a sick feeling as she realized the man in front of her wasn't going to make it.

He turned to shoot off a few more shots. A futile attempt as the dinosaur seemed unfazed by the electric mines that were shot into its skin. The man turned back around to make one last attempt to run for it when Jasmine just began to pound on the glass. Screaming at the top of her lungs as she put as much force as her body could stand into the glass.

"What are you doing?!"

Claire sounded like she was right next to Jasmine and she was.

"I'm not just going to let him die! Hey!"

The I-Rex was close: So close. Jasmine watched in horror as the beast reached down with reasonable sized arms to grab the man. It seemed to not care about the small noise or the person behind the glass until Jasmine pounded on the glass, kicking it at this point, as she screamed out, "Let go of him you bitch!"

Suddenly Jasmine was seeing inside the jaws of an apex predator; the roar shaking the glass. Her angry eyes peering inside to look at both women as Jasmine took a giant step back.

"You insulted it?!" Claire whispered harshly.

Both of them were terrified; standing so close their arms brushed against one another's. Jasmine reached inside her coat to pull out her Colt when it swung its tail around to slam into the glass. Claire and her both screamed as the glass cracked into a large spider web configuration. Jasmine's stomach dropping for the second time in less than five minutes as she realized there was a possibility she was going to die.

"Hey! Over here!"

Someone was yelling outside of the room. Someone that was out in the paddock with the dinosaur. A few electric mines shot out and landed on it causing a roar to ring out again as it whipped around to stare at her new attackers.

It was Hamada and his men as they opened fire for a few more seconds. Enough to get the I-Rex to rush after them back into the clearing.

Jasmine watched all of this as she finished fishing out her Colt from its holster. Claire's eyes instantly growing wide.

"Where do you think you're going with that?"

"I'm going out there to get Amber."

"Are you crazy?!"

"Maybe you are if you think I'm just going to wait around in here with _you_ while _she's_ out there!" Jasmine screamed in her face.

Claire eyed her briefly before she moved to grab the Colt from her hand.

"You aren't taking that out there with you-"

"Are you for real? What is this going to do? It's like shooting a bb gun at it."

"Then why take it?" Claire shouted exasperated.

"For a sense of security, obviously!"

Jasmine didn't waste any more time arguing with her. Amber was out there and from the sounds that were coming through the radio in the building, it wasn't going good.

She raced over to the door and felt the Colt get yanked out of her hand. Jasmine was tempted to turn around and grab it back but she didn't have time for this shit. She continued out the door and rushed down the stairs. Looking for the bottom entrance they'd taken; finding the door behind her about ten feet away.

Back inside the box the guard turned to look at Claire: "Should we call it in."

"No. No we can handle this." Claire looked over at the broken window. A second later the figure of Jasmine cutting across the grass bringing her back into the situation at hand.

Jasmine had no idea what she was doing and as far as ideas went, this was the stupidest one she had ever had. By far. But there was no way she was leaving Amber out her with a giant homicidal lizard.

Owen would kick her ass if she ever said that out loud. As she dashed across the clearing and barreled through bush after bush only one thought came into mind: _God, please don't let this morning be the last time I see him._

She could hear gun shots going off in every direction of her and when Jasmine blinked she suddenly saw a desert instead of jungle floor. Endless amounts of sand and hot air and the feel of her Kevlar weighing down on her body.

The sensory overload felt so real that when she felt the earth shake underneath her, Jasmine would have told you it was the feel of IED going off around her instead of a giant ass dinosaur stomping its way towards her direction.

Unexpectedly her mind was jarred back in her body. Jasmine's eyes darted around her, keeping the panic attack that threatened to consume her below the surface, as she searched the brush for any signs of Amber.

That's when she saw the trail of blood and felt her body heave.

 _Please no…_

"Amber!"

It wasn't smart. Jasmine knew this. But the panic she'd been holding couldn't be contained anymore at the sight of fresh blood but no sign of Amber. She turned in a full circle, trying to see past the tears that clouded her vision; off in the distance she saw blue camouflage cutting through the brush.

She went to open her mouth again when a hand covered her mouth. Jasmine turned to face the owner of the hand and found a wild eyed and terrified Amber in front of her. Without thinking Jasmine wrapped her arms around her tightly; Amber doing the same.

"Are you crazy? What the hell are you doing out here?" Amber hissed through tears.

"You can't seriously think I would leave you out here alone, did you?"

They pulled apart and Amber quickly pulled her towards a large palm tree. They were only a few feet away when Jasmine caught sight of a wide blood splattered shirt sticking out the sides. When Jasmine finally came around the back of the stump she found where the blood had come from. It took everything she had not to actively gag.

The man (who Amber informed her was Steve, the I-Rex's handler) skin appeared clammy and ashen. The blood loss he had suffered was immense. The shredded stump that was his arm was by far the worst wound Jasmine had seen. The bone break hadn't been clean; the last bit of bone before the clavicle was hanging out amongst torn flesh and just so she wouldn't have to look at it further Jasmine discarded her jacket and took off her maroon t-shirt.

Once again, Jasmine found herself stripped down to just a tank top as she used her shirt to wrap around Steve's wound trying to stop further blood loss. Jasmine had just finished securing the end of the shirt into a knot, when the ground shook heavily and the ominous deep growl sounded in the trees above them.

She moved down onto the floor with Amber following suit. As they laid in the dirt Jasmine noticed mud a few inches away in a puddle on Amber's right. Jasmine moved slowly until her hand scooped up some and began to apply it to Amber's face and arms.

"What are you doing?" Amber whispered voice tight.

"I'm trying to disguise our scent," she whispered back.

Jasmine picked up another scoop and moved slowly to rub a little on her shirt that was now wrapped around the remainder of Steve's arm.

"It-it," Steve was mumbling as she dabbed a few spots of mud around his face.

"Ssh Steve don't try and talk," Amber whispered.

"N-It sen-ses…ther-mo"

"What is he saying?" Jasmine asked Amber who gave her a look like she was stupid.

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Sh- ense-heat."

"She senses heat?" Amber reiterated.

Steve couldn't really nod his head but they both saw him do it anyways. Or attempt too. Jasmine let her hand fall back down to her side. She realized it had gotten quiet. Too quiet. Both girls looked at each other as they look around.

Jasmine moved to get up, putting a hand out to let Amber know to stay down. She got to her knees when she felt a hot gust of wind sweep past her. Amber and Jasmine glanced to the left of them and saw less than six or feet, golden-brown eyes with slates narrowing on them.

"Run!" Amber screamed.

Both women jumped to their feet as they each grabbed a hold of Steve and his arms (or stump in Jasmine's case). They started pulling him, both of them running back as fast as they could. The I-Rex let out a loud roar in their direction and started towards them, sending the ground shaking under their feet.

"Jasmine I can't hold on to him," Amber cried.

"Hold him under the armpit and pull!" She ordered keeping her eyes on the ground and the very pissed off dinosaur coming their way.

"He's too heavy!"

Both girls were panicking but Amber was shaking and beyond tears; she was in full blown hysterics. They weren't going to get very far if they kept dragging Steve. He was dead weight; literally too heavy for both of them to carry.

"We have to leave him Jazz."

"We are not leaving him!"

"We're gonna die!" Amber shrieked.

Another roar sounded and this time Jasmine did feel like she pissed herself as she watched Jaws that could swallow all three of them whole mere inches away from them. At that second shots erupted around them.

A net of some kind flew over their heads and landed perfectly to wrap around the I-Rex's mouth. Powerful electrodes encased around its hind legs. The voltage must have been potent; its legs giving out sending it crashing to the jungle floor landing just a few feet in front of the girls.

Letting out a shaky breath Jasmine felt her knees give out underneath her as she released her hold on Steve's arm.

"I'm gonna need therapy," Amber murmured staring off blankly into the sky.

* * *

"What the hell were you two thinking?"

Amber and Jasmine had only been removed from the cage fifteen minutes ago and, surprise, surprise, they were already getting an ass chewing.

"More importantly, Jasmine, what the hell were _you_ thinking?"

"I told you once Claire: I wasn't leaving Amber in there to die."

"Hamaoa's team wouldn't have let anything happen to her."

Claire looked over at Amber; her hands grasping onto a blanket. She was shaking uncontrollably which, Jasmine thought was perfectly natural from almost being eaten by a genetically altered monster with teeth.

That's when Claire did something that surprised the hell out of them both. She placed a loving hand gently on Amber's cheek their eyes meeting as Claire searched her face. She gave Amber a weak smile, Claire's words leaving her mouth so softly Amber barely heard them: "I'm so relieved that you're okay."

Amber went to grab Claire's hand with her own when she quickly took it away. Straightening out her shoulders as she crossed her arms protectively across her chest. Claire cleared her throat before she continued.

"You both should know that from signing your Jurassic World clause that you cannot discuss anything that happened here today with anyone." Claire looked at Jasmine as she said, "Even Owen."

"Claire, you can't seriously still be thinking of keeping that…dinosaur alive, can you?" Amber asked.

Even after everything that happened in that paddock, Amber still could not bring herself to call the I-Rex anything less than an animal. A monstrous animal if she had ever seen one but still a living breathing creature.

"There is billions of dollars invested in that thing."

"She ripped a guys' arm off today, Claire. She probably would have eaten him not to mention, she _faked_ being sedated. Faked it, Claire."

Claire looked at Jasmine, annoyed all over again.

"I'm well aware of what she did Jasmine thank you."

"And so what you're just going to sweep this all under the rug like it's nothing?"

"Let me make this perfectly clear for you two: If you so much as mention this to anyone outside of the people that were here today, you will be fired. I will personally see to it that your reputations are so tarnished you will never work again, am I making myself clear enough for you or do you need me to talk slower?"

The last part was directed at Jasmine. They both knew it.

Neither of the women said anything as they continued to stare at Claire. A second later she thrust the Colt into Jasmine's lap and turned to walk away.

"And don't ever think about shooting any of these things unless you are given the go ahead."

Jasmine watched as Claire turned her back and somehow sauntered on gravel in ridiculously high shoes over to her waiting company vehicle. Amber and her continued to sit in the back of ambulance as Amber kept her eyes trained on Claire's retreating backside.

"You know," Jasmine began, "back there I thought Claire and I had shared a lovely moment together. We bonded you know?"

Amber couldn't tell if Jasmine was joking or not, but it didn't matter. The idea of her ex-girlfriend and Jasmine ever getting along was enough to send her howling with laughter. She was holding onto her sides as Jasmine pouted beside her.

"What? It could happen."

* * *

 **Lost Scene**

* * *

"Maybe we should leave."

"You mean just let Claire fire us and ruin our careers?"

"No, miss melodramatic. Quit."

A change of scenery would probably be good for Amber too.

"You'd just leave Owen like that? I thought he was important to you?"

" _You_ are important to me. And I wouldn't just leave Owen. I'd call; write. Stuff his unconscious body into my suitcase…"

"That'd have to be one big ass suitcase," Amber mumbled as she took a bite of a chip.

Amber stayed quite for a moment as she thought about it.

"No. I'm staying here. Patty is giving birth soon and-"

"Patty?"

"The brontosaurus. They let them mate for the first time to see how it goes."

Jasmine made a funny face at the thought. "Naturally. So you're telling me you want to stay to see outstretched dino snatch?"

Amber rolled her eyes as she shook her head.

"God, you're such a child in a woman's body."

"Well, duh."

"No wonder you and Owen get along so well."

"Hey now, Owen is a lot more grounded than me."

"Thank god for that," Amber replied as she leaned over to grab another chip.

* * *

 **As always I'm dying to know what you guys thought of this chapter! I know there wasn't a lot of Owen/Jasmine interaction but I figured that was okay for this chapter and it was good for development. I might have to go watch the movie again...because seeing it four times is obviously not enough (I have issues). Thank you so much for reading and being a part of this story! Don't be afraid to tell me if there's anything you'd like to see more of! Also, Lost Scenes: liked it or hated it?**

 **Much Love, Jeneane**


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: 1st: Hey guys! I know it's been a while. There's a reason for that, but first, THANK YOU is in order for the reviews and favorites and follows. Seriously, while being in a writing stupor it really does give that added boost of confidence. Even if it is short lived (:_**

 ** _2nd: I apologize for this chapter lagging. It's long. So that's always nice (I HOPE). I just had a difficult time with this chapter. I felt like everything I wrote was shit and not conveying what I was trying to portray here._**

 ** _3rd. Jensen Ackles is the face of one of a new character I'm trying out in this chapter. When he pops up, YOU'LL KNOW._**

 ** _4th: Someone hold me I have feels and in need of a nap._**

 ** _5th: Also, before you dive in, I've been thinking about doing a Christmas party chapter for the hell of it because I think it would be hilarious. Thoughts?_**

* * *

 _The ground trembled beneath her feet. Every stride she took forward didn't feel like it was much progress; as if she was running in quicksand. The roar behind her sent her body in a scrambling mess as her legs hoped over fallen branches on the jungle floor._

 _It started to seem like the faster she ran, the less she actually moved. She was in hysterics now as her legs bounded from the clearing. The sudden change from earth to asphalt jarring her bones as she tore down towards Main Street._

 _But suddenly she stops. There are families here; children. How could she have been so blinded by fear that she hadn't realized until it was too late the fatal error that'd she'd made. She'd been stopped too long and it was almost on her. Barely making it in time to miss snapping jaws that sent a large gust of wind to nip at her back._

 _She was blinded by fresh tears as they rolled down her cheeks. A sob being thrust from her as she stumbled into a man bending over to tie his daughter's shoe. An unbelievable wave of panic and fear came through the crowd as the I-Rex came into view; smashing through P.F. Chang's restaurant like it was nothing._

 _She refused to turn around to see what became of the screaming people behind her; she already knew. She couldn't watch it again. But their cries for help, the sudden quiet the followed someone's pleas, and the sound of people dying made her legs stumble._

 _All my fault. All my fault…_

 _The large crowd scattered in every direction. Thinking it was safe Jasmine finally looked behind her to see where the dinosaur was. The I-Rex was in the dead middle of Main Street; ripping apart a large man who still had a small child gripped in his dead grasp._

 _Jasmine could feel a scream clawing its way up her throat as she tried to push through the crowd to get to them. The child was there one second and suddenly, gone. The scream that had threatened to work its way out of her throat finally did. Her hands shooting up to her face as the sound tore from her throat and came stumbling out of her lips. Jasmine felt her legs start to wobble; threatening to give out._

 _She was being shoved back by people; one person even knocking her to the ground. She didn't care. She couldn't feel anything except the unmistakable ache of pain in her chest._

 _The scream Jasmine had let out was enough to divert the I-Rex's attention back to her. She watched as its eyes locked onto her location. The sound that left it reverberated around her like thunder; its movements sent her body trembling as it started towards her._

 _Jasmine felt her feet skittering as they tried to find solid ground. Her mind was swimming in fear and screams._

 _All these people…_

 _Her voice a raspy mess as she screamed for Owen. She hadn't seen him anywhere near the crowd or helping park security. She needed to find him._

 _Suddenly she was back where she didn't want to be._

 _Jasmine had found Owen._

 _He was in front of her, dangling down over a torn building they'd been trying to climb._

" _Owen," she whimpered._

 _Jasmine was now holding on to his arm with both of her hands and she could feel her body begin to slowly slide towards the edge. She tried again in vain to pull him up or at least try and get his other hand to the ledge. A familiar shaking startled Jasmine causing her to look up in horror as the I-Rex appeared before her eyes._

 _Jasmine began to struggle frantically to pull Owen up; her tears blurring her vision as she saw them fall down and caress his face._

" _Jasmine…it's okay."_

" _No it's not!" she yelled back frantic. "Don't-don't say that. Come on, swing up."_

 _Jasmine's words weren't even audible anymore. She was pretty sure Owen understood none of them. He shot her a weak smile; one that told her they both knew what was coming. He wasn't sad or panicked; he was calm. Jasmine didn't want calm or acceptance. She wanted to see the fight in his eyes that she loved._

" _Owen please," she begged sobs shaking her body erratically now as a rumble of a snarl surrounded them._

 _Owen closed his eyes as the beast blew hot air on him. In slow motion Jasmine watched as its mouth opened wide. Wider than was necessary._

 _Jasmine knew what was coming and she struggled in vain to lift Owen up. Her feet fluttering behind her as she tried to get a hold of solid ground for leverage. That's when she felt his body jerk. Jasmine screamed wordlessly down at him. Her body beginning to lose all function._

 _Owen's green eyes had worked over with tears but still he tried to put on a brave front. His lips she had kissed a thousand times now were speckled with blood.. A cough escaped him causing more blood to foam out around the corners._

" _Jazz-"he choked out. "Run."_

 _Jasmine couldn't do much except shake her head furiously._

" _I'm not letting go."_

 _She sobbed between every word. But in a matter of seconds he was ripped from her hands, her eyes locked on his until he was too far out of her sight and watched as his body was ripped in half by the monster in front of her._

The scream tore freely from her lips as she felt her lungs collapse in around her. Jasmine couldn't breathe; her lungs sheering in pain from the lack of oxygen. Her body convulsed as it struggled to regain air and her composer. Her heart was racing so fast she was sure it was going to explode.

Her eyes bolted open as she felt herself being pulled to a bare chest; not really remembering much. All Jasmine could remember was the last thing she had seen: Owen dying in front of her.

Jasmine continued to thrash as her eyes bolted open; her arms and legs kicking out furiously in her panic as her mind tried to register where she was and whose arms she was wrapped in.

"Jasmine! You're okay!"

Owen struggled to keep a hold of her. For the past week every night had ended up somehow like this. He'd seen soldiers experience PTSD before. Sometimes it was sudden and sometimes the onset didn't happen until later. Jasmine had told him previously she'd been out of the military for five years. He was sure that it wouldn't take five years for it to manifest; unless something triggered a previous condition.

Jasmine's eyes were looking around wildly as her body struggled against him. There was no recognition yet in her panicked eyes. She wasn't there with him. Jasmine was still locked in the same nightmare that had been plaguing her for the last month. Now it had just gotten worse.

"Owen!"

Jasmine screamed his name and the sound of loss and desperation in her voice caused his heart to sink. Owen pulled her closer to his chest; securing her with his arms and legs.

Her struggling was becoming less and he continued giving her soothing sounds. Whispering lightly as he stroked her hair: "I'm right here Jazz. Just open your eyes. You're safe."

Jasmine's heart was still thundering violently. Owen could feel it against his chest as her ragged and erratic breathing started to even. Owen waited a few more minutes before he spoke. His lips pressed to her forehead as his hand rubbed her back.

"Jazz?"

It had been so quiet that when his voice cut through the silence it sounded like he had yelled. Owen felt her jump against him, the sound of her swallowing before she replied: "Yeah?"

"You with me?"

Jasmine nodded against his chest. The movement so small he wasn't even sure he'd felt it.

"Yeah," her voice rasped.

Jasmine could feel the tears cooling on her face. She had a hand, balled up in a fist, pressed against her lips as she stared at the veins that protruded from his arms. Owen had them wrapped around her tightly; tight enough it felt like her ribs were being crushed. But she didn't care.

She could feel him. Smell the scent of yesterday's cologne mixed in with the light smell of his skin that reminded her of the woods and pine needles. His skin always seemed to carry the heavy musk of the girls'. It was the strangest assortment of smells Jasmine had ever had the pleasure of experiencing. Maybe on anyone else it would have been awkward, but for Owen it worked.

When she'd come raging out of her nightmare, the panic attack hitting her immediately, the scent of him was enough to register where she was. His words at first had been a jumbled mess. As if she'd been underwater; her mind registering the familiar feel of his body.

The nightmares were becoming worse. Now they were bringing up past things she'd rather had stayed buried. The feeling of sand under booted heels and gun fire and screams…all because of an unforgettably terrifying experience. But what was really eating her up was the fact that she'd been forced not to tell Owen.

Whatever this dinosaur really was, it felt dangerous. It made Jasmine feel like she was keeping a deadly secret that would end up killing lives instead of saving them. One of them being Owen. She wasn't sure she could do it anymore. Her job be damned.

They laid in the silence for a while. All movement between them had ceased except for the rhythmic sounds of their breathing. For a moment, Jasmine thought Owen had fallen back to sleep. He'd had a long day with the girls and getting them ready for a visit with IN GEN. Her having an episode probably wasn't helping him catch up on much needed sleep.

Jasmine moved to slip out of his grasp when his arms flexed around her making her pause.

"Where are you going?" he inquired.

"I'm gonna make some coffee."

"Jazz, it's four in the morning," Owen grumbled.

The sensation vibrating against her cheek. All Jasmine really wanted to do was to lay back down with him and let him keep his arms around her. But she knew there was no way she was going back to sleep. Maybe he could.

Without another word she moved out of his arms and this time Owen let her. She moved to the end of the bed and slide off. Owen let out a groan as his body fell back in the mass of pillows. The bedspread was at his feet as he was clad in only his boxers. It showcased a damn fine physique that made her rethink leaving him alone in bed.

"Try and get some sleep," she murmured as she moved towards the front of the trailer.

Jasmine had a feeling it was easier said than done and instantly felt guilty for doing this to him again. She knew it wasn't so easy for him to sleep once she'd woken him like this. Owen worried about her too much.

It had only taken the wonderful Kreug coffee machine under a minute to make her a delicious mocha flavored cup of coffee (Jasmine had picked this up to replace Owen's old tin coffee maker. He'd kept it anyways).

Once the cup was made she took it and moved to go outside. For it being Central America, the early morning was surprisingly chilly. She walked out, barefooted in a pair of Owen's boxers and t-shirt, and headed for the picnic table. Jasmine stepped up on the wooden seat and moved to sit on the top of the table. Crossing her legs to sit Indian style as her body tried to warm itself with the hot mug in her hand.

Off in the horizon Jasmine could see the beginning of the sun peeking out. As if it was a universal game of hide in seek. She heard the door to the bungalow creek open and a second later watched as Owen made his way down the steps. He was still only in his boxer briefs as he made his way towards her but was quickly putting on a white t-shirt she knew he had worn the other day.

Jasmine wasn't sure why she felt surprised he was out here. She knew in the back of her mind Owen wasn't just going to leave it alone; leave her alone.

When he was in front of her she spoke.

"You should go back inside. Get some sleep."

He nodded his head.

"I should," he agreed.

Still, he moved to sit down on the bench next to her. His arms fanning out to rest on the top of the picnic table. His right hand resting on her knee.

"But not until you talk to me."

Jasmine looked down at her coffee. She took a sip of the warm liquid as she focused on her breathing.

"Owen-"

"Don't 'Owen' me. Damn it Jasmine, a month of this shit is enough."

She could feel him staring at her but Jasmine just continued to look out towards the hidden sunrise. Jasmine wanted to tell him. She needed to tell him if by some crazy coincidence her dreams ever came true (yeah right) but when Jasmine opened her mouth that wasn't what came out.

"I'm just not ready, Owen."

He retracted his hand from her knee as if she had burned him. He stood up from the table just as fast as he moved to stand in front of her. Not letting her look away from him this time. The anger was purely evident in his eyes.

"You say that to me every goddamn time. There is no more waiting."

"I just need some time. Please, I can tell you later today-"

"Again, I've heard it before but you never actually do it. I thought we got past all this hiding and not trusting each other bullshit."

"It's not that I don't trust you!"

"Then what?!"

"It's hard for me to say. Just please Owen I want to tell you."

"So tell me."

"It isn't that simple!"

Owen ran an aggravated hand through his already crazy bed head causing little hairs to stick up in different directions. It would have been cute if the mountain of a man in front of her wasn't radiating agitation

"It is that simple, Jasmine. You are just choosing to make it difficult."

With that Owen turned on his heels and headed back towards the stairs. Jasmine watched his stealthy retreat, the man still having grace half asleep, as he opened the bungalow's bedroom door and slammed it closed behind him.

Jasmine involuntarily jumped at the sound. Her eyes closing as she inwardly chastised herself for doing exactly the opposite of what she wanted to do; to say.

 _Go after him._

She set her mug down and got down off of the table. Jasmine jogged her way towards the stairs and took them two by two until she reached the very top. When she walked through the door she found Owen sitting on his side of the bed, his shirt discarded, and bare back facing her.

His back and gone rigid as soon as Jasmine had walked in. His hands on his head, Owen didn't even turn to look at her. Jasmine quietly shut the door and moved onto the bed. She crawled her way over to his side; her hands caressing up his back to his shoulders. She planted small kisses there as she moved to envelope her body to him.

"Don't be mad at me," Jasmine whispered landing another kiss on the back of his neck. "I mean it this time, Owen. I'll talk to you about it right now if you want."

"Do you promise to tell me later?"

"I promise," she replied landing another kiss on his shoulder.

Owen's hands dropped from his head, his taut back easing, as he turned to face her. Jasmine went to edge back when his strong arms reached out and encircled his hands around her waist. Owen brought her to him and his lips quickly found hers. A hand sliding down the back of her boxers deliberately taking them off.

"I think I'll take my boxers back now," he spoke against her lips.

"What am I supposed to wear then?"

"Nothing."

When he kissed her again it sent a jolt down her spine; her body shivering as she moaned against him. A smile curved his lips as he continued to kiss her. Loving what he was able to do to her body with just the briefest of touches.

"Are you really trying to have sex right now?"

The words came out more breathless than she had intended. Her tone a mixture of disbelief and airy pleasure.

Owen moved to lay her back against the mattress; settling comfortably between her legs. Spreading her thighs wider to accommodate him.

"It's make up sex, and yes. Objections?"

Owen's gaze was so intense that Jasmine couldn't breathe let alone vocalize any words. He had completely taken up all space around her and the idea of Owen not touching her made a whimper begin to crawl its way up her throat. She vigorously shook her head no earning a sexy smirk that made her knees turn to jelly.

"Didn't think so," Owen growled claiming her lips once more.

* * *

Amber couldn't believe she was sitting across from Claire. In a Starbucks. In front of actual people. But then again when Claire had called her she had made it sound like it was going to be all business. Turns out Amber had been completely wrong.

She saw Claire make her way through the crowd. Claire was so involved in whatever was on her phone that she repeatedly bumped into people. It wasn't until she saw Amber sitting in the back did she put down her phone, even though Amber knew how much it pained her to ignore the device.

Claire gave her a tense smile as she looked down at the empty seat meant for her and took it. Tucking in her skirt underneath her; continuing to act shy. Her eyes darting from the table up to Amber.

She was dressed to wow, as was her per usual.

Cream pencil skirt with a charcoal colored top that showed off the delicate curves of her shoulders. Amber could vividly remember laying soft kisses on those shoulders on a lazy Sunday. The last day they'd been together before Amber had found out about, _The Date._

Amber would be lying if she said she didn't pick her outfit (tan pants with a conservative lacy indigo top) to impress Claire. Or to make the woman across from her miss what she'd had. By the looks Amber was catching from her, it was a mission accomplished.

Amber leaned forward and pushed one of the Frappuccino's towards her. Claire sent her a small smile of gratitude as she moved to take it.

"I remembered around this time you normally get one of these," Amber offered in reasoning.

"It's really sweet of you, Amber."

"Not really. I just didn't want to be rude and get myself something without getting you anything."

Claire shook her head as she took a baby sip from the straw. It was the caramel cookies in cream she loved so much. The only other person who knew that was Zara.

Amber didn't know where to take the conversation. She didn't know exactly why Claire had wanted to talk to her about. Or why she would ask to come to Starbucks of all places to talk. Amber had been so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear Claire speak to her.

"I'm sorry?"

That amused smile was back again Amber noted.

"I said, you look good."

"Oh. Thank you."

"You always did look good in blue tones-"

"Why are we here Claire? I'm pretty sure it's not to discuss my wardrobe choices."

Claire passed and even faltered some as she went to speak again. She had been hoping to drag out their exchange for a while. Truth be told, she really missed Amber.

"Right," a tight smile that looked more like a frown crossed her face. Claire leaned back in her seat crossing her legs at her knees. "My, uh, nephews are coming down next week to visit."

This time Amber was the one who smiled. It was genuine and light as she fought not to laugh.

"Ah, now I see why you seem so freaked out."

"I'm not freaked out."

"You're not? Hmmm then you need to work on your poker face."

Claire rolled her eyes.

"Seriously! I need help! I haven't seen them in four years? Or is it five? I feel like that might be too short? What do you even do with kids? Maybe Zara can watch them…"

Claire had started mumbling to herself instead of actually talking to Amber. Claire usually did it when she thought no one was looking. Talking to herself was how Claire tried to go over information she needed to remember.

"You're asking the wrong person. Last time I checked, Jasmine doesn't have any kids and I'm not sure that's changed."

Claire felt the bouncing thoughts cease for a moment. Her eyebrows perked up as she asked, "Things are going well between those two I take it?"

Amber shut down; her face dropping the small smile she'd kept so Claire didn't see how being alone with her was affecting her. But then she had to be stupid and bring up Jasmine. From Jasmine, Claire took it Owen and just the sound of syllables of his name leaving her mouth made Amber sick. Claire took notice of her swift change in mood.

"I'm not talking about Owen and Jasmine's private relationship with you, Claire."

"That's funny. Your sister didn't seem to share the same kind of sentiment when she-"

Amber shook her hand and cut her off with a wave of her hand.

"I'm not here to discuss that with you."

"Why not?" Claire asked exasperated.

"Because it doesn't matter anymore," Amber snapped back. She hoped that Claire hadn't been able to hear her voice crack. She cleared her throat and looked out the window; anywhere but at Claire. "What are we doing here?" Amber asked, voice light and desperate to be anywhere but here.

Claire was silent a moment as she tried to get her bearings. Hoping she could will Amber to look at her if she just kept staring long enough.

"Well. After what happened at the paddock it got me thinking. I was so terrified at the thought of something happening to you."

Amber finally looked back at Claire and all she felt was the tears of frustration threatening to come through.

"No longer feeling 'confused' are we?"

The words came out bitter and shocked both her and Claire with the amount of venom behind each word.

"I'm being serious Amber."

Amber wanted to see just how serious she was being. So she reached her hand out across the table, her fingers dancing just over the top of Claire's before she was about to take a hold of it. Amber watched as Claire's eyes went wide in disbelief and her hand shot back defensively to her lap.

She didn't know why she was surprised or why it even hurt as bad as it did. Maybe because for once, Amber was hoping she could've believed Claire: she wanted to believe her. A sad smile barely lifted the corner of her lips as she shook her head.

"I'm not confused Claire. I love you and I miss you like crazy. But I know I deserve better than to be placed second or third in someone's life or to hide how I feel. Until you can love me how I deserve to be loved, we can maintain a professional and courteous relationship-"

"No friendship?" Claire asked hopefully.

Amber moved to get out of her seat, grabbing her purse she looked at Claire seriously: "When you love someone the way I love you Claire, you'll realize you can never just be friends with them."

With that Amber turned and walked away. For once glad that she had stood up for herself. No matter how much it had hurt.

* * *

Jasmine had ended up at the research facility against her will. Okay, maybe not against her will but Amber wasn't answering her phone and she couldn't think of anywhere else to go. Not that she didn't really want to be here but she still owed Owen that "talk". Even though Jasmine had decided he needed to know, Claire and her career be damned, there was still the issue of the repercussions that could blow back on Amber.

Letting out a sigh Jasmine continued to swing her legs as she watched Owen from the bed of the company truck. He was still up on the catwalk. Examining loosely over some papers a research assistant had handed him. Owen would briefly look at them then back down inside the cage.

She squinted her right eye closed as she lifted her arm up and began to use her index and thumb to pretend to squish Owen's head. Even going as far to make sound effects.

"Trouble in paradise," Brady called as he came into view.

Jasmine dropped her arm as she moved off of the truck bed. Her face turning a bright red as she brushed her loose waves behind her ear.

"No. What would make you think that?"

"Don't know too many girlfriends who pretend to squish their boyfriends' heads for fun."

Brady came to a stop a few feet in front of her. Barry right on his heels chuckling silently except for the slight raise in his shoulders.

"I'm just bored. No one will give me anything to do around here and sitting is getting old," Jasmine replied shrugging her shoulders.

"I hear that!"

Brady moved in, hand extended, and Jasmine took it happily. They did their quick handshake they created a few weeks back. He'd become her new best friend when Owen had been working late. Brady had heard her stomach growl and showed her where Owen hid all his snacks. How Brady had found it Jasmine had no clue.

Barry looked on in perplexed amusement.

"What was that?" he inquired.

"You've never seen a handshake before?" Brady teased as he and Jasmine released hands.

"I know what a handshake is. That did not look like no handshake," Barry replied.

His arms swung up to cross comfortably in front of his chest.

"It's a secret one," Jasmine added as she moved in to give Barry a hug.

"It is good to see you."

"Good to see you too."

They embraced quickly and Barry's eyes went directly to the young intern.

"So you're bored, huh? Should I give you more work to do?"

A look of horror crossed over Brady's face that instantly had Jasmine cracking up with laughter. Barry was just as entertained. All except Brady.

"No way, man. I'm cool with having no more work. I haven't even finished shifting through the stack of paperwork Owen gave me this morning."

"Then I suggest not complaining about being bored," Barry suggested. "Now go. Owen needs the data from those sheets calculated ASAP."

Brady gave him a quick nod as he and Jasmine did their handshake one last time. Brady turned on his heels and took off. The kid wasn't too far away when Barry turned to her and asked, "How did you two become such good friends."

"He brought me food," Jasmine stated simply.

As if that was all that was needed and, Barry knowing her, he knew it was. He nodded his head and waved his hand; inclining for her to follow him.

"In that case, I have a lunch with your name on it."

"Sweet!"

Jasmine fell into step beside Owen's right hand man and best friend. She couldn't help but look back up at the catwalk but Owen had already started walking towards the back. Talking to some guys who looked like they were a couple deer's caught in the headlights.

"Owen not eating?"

"He has a few more things to finish before he can join us."

Jasmine nodded her head solemnly. Owen had told her once he'd been hired only to watch and train with the girls. Instead, he ended up running the entire facility. Every bit of information that came through, every drop of data that was collected, all passed through him first. If Claire tried to hire someone Owen didn't approve of he sent them packing (sometimes a little more traumatized than when they came). This was more than just a research facility to him and it showed in the long hours he put in.

They arrived at a small plastic side table. A majority of the table littered with clipboards with papers that had graphs Jasmine couldn't understand and Tasers with automatic pulse rifles. A very small corner held Styrofoam containers and the smell that wafted off them made her believe in heaven. Barry must have sensed my excitement because he laughed grabbing a container and handing it to me.

"The steakhouse down on Main Street prepared these for us."

Jasmine raised her eyebrow coyly as she snatched the container from him.

"Special occasion?"

"It's one of the guard's birthdays."

"Ah that's sweet of you guys to get a nice lunch for him."

"It wasn't up to me. It was Owen's idea."

Jasmine smiled at this. Genuinely happy at the randomly unexpected sweet moments Owen popped up with. Barry must have been able to read where her mind went with it.

"Don't read into it. Owen finds Bill the least annoying and the most helpful."

Jasmine snorted at this as she grabbed a fork and knife combo and started walking towards the catwalks stairs.

"Where are you going?"

"No offense Barry. I just want to eat alone."

Jasmine didn't turn around to see if Barry gave her a nod of understanding or concern. She just continued quickly up towards the walk way needing to suddenly put space between her and everyone else.

When her feet reached the top of the stairs she noticed that besides three guards posted at every far corner, no one else was up there with her. Owen had disappeared. Jasmine felt a sudden pang of sadness at his absence but felt silly for it and quickly brushed it off.

She walked a few feet towards the middle of the catwalk and sat down Indian style. Opening up the container as she began to cut the thick steak into four large sections. Jasmine gave out a low whistle as she glanced over the railing.

Blue broke into the clearing first, leading with her snout as the wind lifted the scent of the juicy steak into the air. Jasmine whistled again; this time a short burst that easily caught the raptors attention. The other three soon barreled into the clearing. The one Jasmine figured as Echo colliding into Blue's hind leg making her snap back at the younger sibling.

"I have a special treat for you ladies. It's gotta taste better than those gross dead rats."

The last part she mumbled to herself as she finished cutting the steak into strips.

* * *

It didn't take much for Owen to catch on to the whistle. His head instantly moving to locate the origins of the sound. He was surprised when he found its owner was none other than his girlfriend. While he wasn't too thrilled to see her sitting so close to the edge, Owen was happy she'd listened to him when he told her to never lean over the railing.

Last time she'd almost gotten knocked in and he was sure for a moment he had a mini heart attack. That was how she'd ended up with a long lecture from him about the rules and safety that he had in place around his facility.

Owen continued to walk towards Barry, who was also watching her from the bed of a truck.

"How long has she been up there?" Owen inquired as he set down his equipment in the back.

"Not long. I gave her one of the lunch's you picked up earlier. Although now I am thinking it was a mistake."

Barry shook his head as he watched Jasmine look around missing their direction entirely. She rose to her feet with the steak noticeably in her hands.

"Is everything alright with her, Owen?"

Owen looked away from her position, his brow furrowing, as he glanced at Barry.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

Owen lied and both of the, knew it.

"Something seems wrong with her. She's been looking…tired more than usual lately. The dark circles under her eyes have gotten worse."

Owen nodded his head at the observation but couldn't bring himself to mention anything about the nightmares and late night panic attacks they'd been dealing with. It was too private. He was sure that it wasn't something Jasmine would want anyone to know about.

Barry had noticed the past couple of weeks Jasmine's entire demeanor begin to change. She was normally aloof and allergic to social situations. Still, she was able to be charismatic; sarcasm rolling off of her in waves. But lately, however, she had been more closed off and distant than usual. Barry was just concerned as he could see that it was also beginning to take an effect on Owen.

If there was one thing Owen needed it was to be at the top of his game today. Hoskins was finally paying them a visit before the rest of the IN GEN board came in a week for the demonstration.

Owen watched as she leaned over the railing. Using a whistle she'd heard him use to gain the girls attention and threw out the pieces of meat. Owen realized too late that she'd cut it into four perfect pieces.

"Jasmine!" he shouted causing her to jump. "Don't feed them that!"

"It's just a little steak!"

Even though the wind had muffled her words Owen could still hear the pout all those feet away. He waved for her to come down to him and watched the deep set of her shoulders as she sighed heavily. Scooping up the Styrofoam container and making her way back across the catwalk to the stairs. Owen moved to meet her at the steps, his hands on his hips and a sour expression greeted her at the bottom.

"You should not be feeding them that stuff. I don't know what kind of effect that is going to have on their digestive system," he scolded.

Jasmine's free hand locked on to her elbow; her knees bouncing as she stared down at her feet.

"I'm sorry, Owen. I thought the girls would like some."

"I know you mean well but they don't ever eat anything besides what they hunt and the rats I feed them."

A guilty expression crossed her face and she tried to look down again but Owen quickly caught her by her chin. Lifting her eyes up to meet his own. Owen knew that look. He knew it very well.

"Jasmine-"she grunted her response. "Is this the first time you've feed them people food?"

Owen had a firm grip on her chin but it didn't stop her eyes from trying to dart in every direction but his face. That alone was enough to give him his answer. It was his turn to let out a groan as he dropped his hand from her chin, placing both hands on his waist.

"Owen I swear before today it was just chicken!"

"Like that makes it any better?!"

"It's lean meat," she offered cautiously.

Jasmine's shoulders lifted slowly as her face scrunched up in a pained expression. She knew what she said hadn't help her case as a frustrated hand ran through his hair.

"Just no more please."

It was all he could get out. What Owen really wanted to do was yell about how this was not a petting zoo of any kind. That feeding the girls that food could have adverse reactions to their system. But he left it alone. His words laced with enough disapproval that she tucked her hands in the pockets of her tan cargo pants; kicking loss leaves in her path.

"I understand. I'm really sorry, Owen. I won't let it happen again."

He wanted to still be mad at her but he closed the few inches between them and brought her into a hug. It didn't take long for him to feel her body melt against him. Her arms falling loosely on his shoulders as she rested her face in the crook of his neck.

"I just want them to like me," she mumbled.

The vibration of her words tickled along his neck.

"Are you trying to tell me you're trying to bribe them?"

Owen tried not to laugh in any shape or form. But the comical idea of what he'd just found out was too much and a chuckle rumbled deep in his chest.

"No—yes," Jasmine groaned her words muffled by the fabric of his shirt.

He ran a hand over her hair before he moved to have her face him. She was still standing on the last step and it almost made them eye level.

"You give them a reason to trust you, and they'll like you. Why is this so important to you anyways?"

"Because they're important to you and what is important to you is important to me."

Owen's face was stoic as his searching blue-green eyes roamed over her face. Jasmine could feel her breath catch as she waited for him to say something but Owen had no words. The gesture behind the comment was so sweet, honest, that all he could think of doing was bringing his lips down on hers.

The kiss wasn't anything too crazy. A chaste brush of lips that let her inhale his musky scent. The scent and faint taste of the orange he'd had earlier still on his lips. The sound of approaching vehicles made them reluctantly pull away; both of them watching as two Mercedes SUV's came to a stop in front of them.

"Just great," Owen grumbled.

He reached his arm out, his hand landing on the railing behind her as he watched everyone exit the first vehicle. When Hoskins emerged from the passenger's side Owen let the feeling of dread roll right off his shoulders. Owen didn't like having him here but what could he do? If he didn't play his cards right these assholes could come in and try to replace him and his girls with someone more…agreeable.

"Owen!"

The big man shouted. A big shit eating grin spread from ear to ear. Jasmine had never met the man before but she had heard about him. Nothing she'd heard, however, could prepare her for the sight before her.

Hoskins was tall, about Owen's height. He had a large belly that looked hard just from observation alone with jeans that appeared to be tight. So tight Hoskins looked like it forced him to walk uncomfortably. Unless that was just how he walked. The closer he got to them the more Jasmine hated having his beady little eyes on her. They were both sizing each other up; neither trusting the other.

"Hoskins. Always a pleasure."

 _Liar,_ Jasmine thought as she moved to stand a little behind Owen. Putting some much needed space between her and the other man.

The two men shook hands roughly. Hoskins taking it a step further to pat Owen on the back. Jasmine could see plainly he was not a fan of being touched by the guy.

"You're here a little early."

"Yeah. I wanted to stop by and get a glimpse of what the test subjects can do for myself before the suits get here."

"They aren't test subjects: they're living, breathing animals."

Jasmine felt her anger flare up at the words this man had used to describe Blue and the girls. A part of her wished she'd stayed quiet when Hoskins turned his squinty little eyes on her but she squared her shoulders and stood her ground.

"That's cute honey. Who are you supposed to be?"

Jasmine felt Owen grow rigid beside her at Hoskins comment as she answered, "Jasmine Everrwood."

"Well Jasmine Everrwood I don't think we've ever been introduced before today. I think I would remember a pretty little thing like you."

"Ew," she shivered a look of disgust on her face.

Hoskins seemed unfazed by her retort. A smug smile still on his face as he looked down at her and back at Owen.

"Let's leave the pretty comments down to a low minimum of none," Owen suggested.

By the strained look on his face Owen was as angry as Jasmine often showed it. He was just the better of the two of remaining calm…until you pushed him too far.

Hoskins put up his hands in amused surrender as he turned the topic back to the issue at hand.

"Animals are just animals. These animals in particular are here to serve one purpose."

"You do realize that these are highly intelligent animals, correct? You do know they can change the frequency of their distress calls depending on the emergency? That they have the ability to track down a scent that's more than a week old?"

Jasmine was scowling now as the words left her mouth. Unhappy to the max out how carelessly this man felt about Blue, Charlie, Echo, and her favorite, Delta. Like they were just property. Not animals with emotions.

"It's like a female version of you, Owen," Hoskins gave out a throaty laugh as he crossed her arms over his chest. His feet going out in a wide stance as he leaned towards her. "I just can't decide which one of you has the most testosterone."

"I don't know if he's calling you narcissistic or saying I look like a dude but, thank you," Jasmine replied sarcastically.

"Can we just get on with the demonstration please? I don't have all day and I need a run through before the board arrives."

It was amazing how quickly Hoskins became disinterested with a subject. But that wasn't what grabbed a hold of her attention.

"No freaking way," Jasmine whispered fiercely.

A man she knew all too well was making his way towards them. A man that Jasmine had prayed she would never have to see again and here he was, now standing in front of her as he leaned in to whisper something in Hoskins ear. His eyes were deadlocked onto hers; a dangerous smirk on his lips as Jasmine fought not to toss the lunch she didn't have earlier.

"Owen I wanted to introduce you to my new Second in Command: James Reynolds."

Both Hoskins and Owen took notice that the two of them had not stopped staring at each other. Jasmine finally looked away and tried to look everywhere but back in his general direction, while James continued to look directly at her.

Owen glared at the new guy who was unapologetically looking at his Jasmine. Hoskins seemed amused as his words cut through the silence: "Do you two know each other?"

"No."

"Yes."

Jasmine closed her eyes frustrated as she knew her reply had been too quick. Leave it to James to be the asshole that he was.

"So which one is it?" Owen asked.

Owen was reserved; his muscles tensing into knots as he looked on at the open affect this guy was having on his girlfriend. She'd paled noticeably but that could've been for a lot of reasons. Her eyes looking wildly up at him with a soft sweat starting on her upper lip.

James was smiling like the smug bastard that he was as he replied, "We're old…acquaintances. Does that sound about right, _Jasmine._ "

 _Rapid gun fire._

 _A screaming woman._

" _Shut up! Shut that fucking hole in your face!"_

 _More screams._

 _The sound of gun fire again and the blunt end of an M4 landing on flesh._

 _Silence besides the sobbing of small children._

 _Wild tiny eyes frightened and alert._

 _A mixture of air and fluid gurgling together._

 _Frantic eyes pleading and beginning to glass over with death._

 _War was all around._

For a second Jasmine felt like her hands were opening blood soaked Kevlar. She looked down just to make sure that she was here, now, in the present. That she was standing next to Owen and not in a Pakistani woman's house with her children. That there was no dying soldier in front of her.

But she did notice her hands were shaking and her breathing was picking up speed becoming uncomfortably fast. Owen took her hands in his own and started to lead her towards the side of the enclosure. There were words being exchanged but Jasmine heard none of them. Her vision was zooming in and out; she couldn't focus. Suddenly her breathing was too loud and she felt herself stumbling.

Once they made it around the clearing Owen turned her to face him. His hands on her soldiers as his lips began to move. Jasmine still couldn't hear and her vision was spotting; her heart pounding.

"Jasmine I need you to focus on me. Focus on my voice." His words were still muffled as if she was under water but she was hearing him. "Shake your head if you understand me." She did as he asked and he visibly seemed to relax a little. "You are okay. I just need you to focus on breathing. I'm here with you and you're safe."

 _My calming center._

Jasmine did as she was ordered following Owen as he took a deep inhale of breath and exhaled a few moments later. A few more minutes of this and Jasmine's chest began to ease. The tightness fading.

"What the hell was that?"

Owen wasn't mad; not yet. He just needed to understand. Jasmine had been fine a few moments before that James character showed up. One look at him had sent her over the deep end. A sick feeling crept into his chest at the idea that maybe she still loved this guy. The idea was too hard to handle but if it was the truth he _would_ deal with it. Just like he always does.

"It was nothing."

"Don't dismiss me, Jasmine. Talk to me."

"This is just something I can't talk about, Owen."

"Why not?"

"Because nobody knows!" Jasmine almost shouted. The hysteria growing back in her chest. "It's complicated."

"Well un-complicate it. We just had this talk this morning, Jazz. You need to trust me. How are we ever supposed to have a relationship if you can't talk to me about what is going on with you?!"

The tears were falling before she could stop them and she quickly turned away from him as she wiped them away angrily.

"You don't understand. This isn't easy to talk about."

"A lot of things weren't easy for me to talk about, but I opened up to you. I thought we had a mutual relationship of trust. Maybe I was wrong."

The ache in his chest resonated with the sadness in his words. Jasmine turned to watch as he started to walk away from her when she called him back.

"Owen please. I've-I've never told anyone about this before."

He didn't want to turn around but he did, making sure he stayed a couple inches away from her. In case another excuse why she couldn't say anything came from her lips.

Jasmine ran a shaky hand threw her hair. She started pacing back and forth as she tried to find the right place to start.

"I was eighteen when I enlisted in the Army. I wanted to be a combat medic. I wanted to take care of soldiers; people. When I was stationed in Texas, before my first tour to Iraq, I met James. He was six years older than me. He was charming." Jasmine couldn't stand to look at Owen as she talked about this. Her hands beginning to shake anew at the fact that for the first time, she was telling another living soul about what had happened. "Obviously, I fell for him and we started dating. During our last tour together James and I had been partnered with a kid named Adam. It was his first tour."

Jasmine smiled to herself remembering the horrible jokes Adam would tell and the awful card tricks he always seemed to fumble.

"We were patrolling the streets of a downtown area when insurgents fell upon our location. Adam unfortunately was shot. The bullet nicking the large vein in his throat. James had us enter the premises of a home. It was a woman with her three children age's four to seven, maybe eight. I started trying to begin medical treatment to stop the bleeding and keep him mobile long enough to reach our Humvee. James had…different plans."

Owen had been listening intently as she told her tale and for the first time ever his stomach had a queasy feeling about how this was going to end.

"He kept telling me we didn't have time. We needed to drop him and save ourselves. Naturally, I refused. That's-tha-"Jasmine couldn't get it out. The tears falling as she wiped them away as they fell. "That's when he put a bullet in Adam's head and told me a dead body was nothing but dead weight. The woman started screaming; her children crying. I was in so much shock at the fact he'd killed Adam that I didn't stop him before he opened fire on the family."

Owen took a step towards her and Jasmine quickly held up her hands to ward him away. Talking about something she wanted to stay buried didn't make her feel like she deserved comfort.

"Please…don't," Jasmine begged before she continued. "I left the army shortly after that because of him. I didn't tell anyone. Not even Adam's parents. I could've told them the truth but still I filled their heads with the lie that it was a terrible tragedy. I have spent the entire part of my time since fighting the cowardice of never righting wrongs I've made. When you, Owen, are all about doing the right thing when I can't even remember the last time I even thought about doing that. I struggle being with you because you're so good and your moral compass is never swayed. All I do is hide and I don't want to hide from you; from us."

"So don't."

Owen took those last steps forward invading her space as he moved to touch her face. The scoff that left her making him pause just before he made contact.

"If only it was that simple."

"It is simple. You just chose to make it harder than it has to be."

"All that man just reminded me of right now Owen is the shame I've lived with. Trying to keep it buried."

Her lip quivered as she looked up at him. And this time, when a stray tear moved to slide down her cheek, Owen's hand gently wiped it away.

"You don't need to feel ashamed, Jazz. You didn't know what he would do. That doesn't make it in anyway your fault."

Jasmine took a step back from him shaking her head.

"When I look at you, I'm reminded of what I thought I saw in him. Goodness. Honor. But you're so different. You really are everything I thought of when I was a little girl; and I'm scared shitless because of it. I like to think I'm tough but I'm not. Toughness and anger are all secondary emotions to fear. And I'm scared all the goddamn time. I'm terrified that one day Adam's family is going to realized that I covered up the truth about how their son died. I'm beyond petrified that telling you this means I'm going to lose you. I'm such a coward-"

"Hey, you are not a coward," Owen cut in sternly.

He filled the space between them again and this time placed a gentle had on her waist. Bringing her towards him.

"How am I not? I could have saved him and those people."

"Or you would have ended up just as dead."

"How do you know that?"

"How do you know you would've save them instead of died with them?"

"That's a whole hell of a lot better than being a coward and just letting someone murder innocent people in front of you." Jasmine pushed him away as her hand dragged through her hair. "I couldn't even stay in the service because someone like me; we don't belong there. How could I ever serve my country or have the backs of my fellow brothers in arms after what I'd done?"

"Jasmine you were in shock. You made a choice. A poor one, but that doesn't make you a bad person. It doesn't make you James."

Jasmine snorted as she shook her head.

"There isn't enough repentance in the world to make up for how I feel." She looked down at her feet, biting her lip as she looked back up at him. "Just be careful around James. You play fair. He doesn't."

Jasmine couldn't stand to continue on with the talk so she moved past him, just out of Owen's reach and made her way back to the bed of the truck. Oddly enough, it felt damn good to finally tell someone about what had happened. What had made her leave but that moment of clarity and relief was soon washed away when James cut back into her view.

Jasmine looked down at her feet and quickly finished her walk to the truck.

* * *

After what he had just found out, Owen had no idea how he was supposed to even be doing a drill with the girls. He couldn't focus and, damn it, if he seriously couldn't focus. It didn't matter how many times he held the clicker at eye level and squeezed it four times to gain the girls attention. Owen kept losing it because he wouldn't give a command right away.

His brain would wonder off to the asshole that was beneath him somewhere. An honor less piece of shit who didn't deserve to ever wear the uniform. James was a man who betrayed the trust of those around him. He traumatized a young girl who viewed the situation that had transpired as her fault. He murdered innocent people and prospered while good men and women who Owen had fought beside had lost their lives.

No, every time he pressed that clicker his mind wasn't on the task at hand but on the rage he was trying to conceal. The girls could feel it too. They were snapping at one another and on edge. Owen pressed the clicker again and instructed them to move with him.

Owen was beyond surprised when they followed the command. Even if Delta tried to take a chunk out of Charlie.

"Delta; focus!" he commanded his fingers clicking furiously on the clicker.

From the new angle they'd entered he got a clear view of Jasmine and her guarded body against the truck. For a moment the rage subsided as he imagined holding her in his arms and let her know he'd always be there for her, when the figure of James walking towards her sent his vision into a blinding rage.

* * *

Jasmine could spot that bow-legged walk from a mile away and when she realized it was headed in her direction she automatically felt sick. As he neared her that smile that used to send her stomach fluttering with butterflies came across his face. James took up residence to the right of her and looked in the direction of Owen.

"So who's that? Your new boy toy?"

Anger seared in her bones as she quickly looked in his direction. Her nostrils flaring as she spoke.

"His name is Owen and not that it is any of your business, yes he's my boyfriend. So if you could ever so kindly stay away from him that'd be great."

James turned to look in Owen's direction again. Noticing the guy was staring him down just as well. He wasn't impressed.

"He looks ex-military," he chuckled. "What is it with you and military guys? Got a thing for someone taking charge-"

"What are you even doing over here, James? I think I made it pretty clear that after zero contact for years that meant I don't want to talk to you. Like ever." Jasmine retorted cutting him off.

"Now that hurts. Because I obviously want to talk to you. Find out how my old flame is doing."

"Please don't call me that," she cringed.

"Why not? If I remember correctly, for five years we were very…very close."

That's when Jasmine felt it; his fingers grazing delicately along her exposed shoulder and instantly she moved away from him like she'd been burned.

"Don't touch me," she hissed.

"You're such a saucy flirt," James chuckled taking a step towards her.

* * *

Owen felt his nostrils flare as his expression soured. He lifted up his fist hard, gaining the girls attention, before dropping it down just as rough. Sending the message that they were dismissed. They dispersed quickly, running back into the camouflage of the jungle around them.

Owen moved across the catwalk in record time. The faint sound of Hoskins stampeding behind him to try and catch up making the metal vibrate beneath his feet as he took the steps by threes.

"Owen? What's going on?" Hoskins hollered behind him.

As soon as his feet touched the jungle floor Owen moved to take off towards Jasmine when a strong hand grabbed a hold of his shoulder. Owen swung it lose as he turned to face an amused Hoskins.

"What's got you all worked up man, come on. Is it that little jungle minx you've been hooking up with," Hoskins laughed until Owen turned on him.

"Don't call her that. Better yet, don't talk about her at all."

"What's eating you? Is it because James is over there talking to her? I know they have a history from what James has told me. Don't worry buddy, I'm sure you're all her little heart desi-RES!"

Hoskins voiced raised up as Owen took a threatening step in his direction. Barely a few inches of space between them as Owen's eyes hardened with hatred.

"This is not a joke. Don't you ever bring him the hell around my facility, my raptors, or around Jasmine again. You understand me?"

Owen didn't wait for a reply as he pushed away from him and started towards Jasmine. He was only a few steps away from them now but close enough to see Jasmine trying to get James hand off of her wrist.

"I think it would be in your best interest if you took your damn hands off of my girlfriend."

His sudden appearance was enough to jar both of them. Jasmine took that opportunity to fling her wrist loss from James. She backpedaled furiously until she was next to Owen who was still making his way towards a very bemused James.

"What you gonna do about it Boy Scout?" he challenged.

Owen took a step forward until both men were inches apart and eyes locked together in a heated confrontation.

"You ever bring your sorry ass back around my facility or even come an inch near Jasmine again, and I'll show you what this Boy Scout can do."

Owen waited until he watched the sides of James smug smirk begin to wilt; the truth of his words sinking in. Even though the smile wilted, Owen could see the look of challenge in James eyes and a dangerous glint of something unstable.

Taking a step back Owen reached out his hand for Jasmine to take. She took it eagerly as he gave one last glance back in James direction before leading her over to his motorcycle. Leaving Barry and Brady to finish up as he decided it was best that they both leave, before Owen did something he was sure he wouldn't regret.

* * *

 **Soooo seriously I need to know what you guys thought! It's a heavy chapter. A lot of feels. As an aside, I don't picture Owen necessarily angry just out of jealousy, but because he seems like an honorable man. A man of military service who respects that sacrifice for our country. And James is a massive A-hole. Like you guys have no idea yet. But I won't keep him if you guys didn't like him! I also felt it necessary for Jasmine to open up about why she's reserved at times, but Owen is supportive and patient. (bless his soul). Anyways, please review! Let me know what you think, f there's anything you'd guys would like more of, and if you'd like a small Christmas Party before I actually head into the movie.**

 **MUCH MUCH MUCHO LOVE!**

 **Jeneane**


	6. Exit Signs

**A/N: Oh my god it's been so long! I'm so sorry this took months to even happen. I'm completely ashamed of myself =/ I don't know if any of you still read this story, although I'm sure hoping that you do and haven't given up on it yet! I made this lengthy, as my per usual, because you guys deserve it and because I'm horrible for taking two months to post on this. *smacks hands***

 **To the few stragglers that read this and followed or favorited while I was on my hiatus, bless you. To my darling Maya who hounded me (in the best way possible) about keeping up with this story; I adore you. I'm going to dedicate this chapter to her because, well, she damn well deserves it.**

 **Happy reading everyone!**

* * *

The second Jasmine's fuzzy mind became conscious to the real world, a groan escaped her throat. Landing with a muffled thud into her pillow. Her brain beat against her eyelids as if a concert was going on inside her skull; her eyes being the double bass to a drum set. Even with them closed it hurt like hell.

"Looks like someone has finally decided to join the land of the living."

Jasmine wanted to flip him off but didn't know where in the room Owen was located. To find out that meant she'd have to lift her head from the pillow and open her eyes. She would just take a pass on that action today. At least until her stomach didn't feel like it was trying to crawl its way out of her body.

Owen's deep chuckle filtered through the bedroom. Jasmine tightened her hands on the pillow she held against her face, groaning in reply. Every time she even slightly moved her stomach tossed violently and her dark vision spotted white. Her mind becoming a dizzy mess as if someone had just let her off a merry-go-round.

"How much did I drink last night?"

Jasmine's words came muffled against the fabric. Her voice displaying the agony she felt and, mentally, she was kicking her own ass.

She could've sworn it couldn't have been that much, but with how she was feeling now, her opinion obviously wasn't the best. The bed dipped making her body slid involuntarily towards the large mass that was Owen until her hip rested again him.

"How much?"

Jasmine reiterated her question. Her words continued to be muffled by the pillow. She could feel Owen tug at the sides of the soft material; her hands shot out to smack his hand away earning her another chuckle in the process. Owen's warm baritone trickled down her spine, leaving a heated trail behind on her skin, as his fingertips made a pattern down her bare back.

It was when Owen's fingers took a hold of the charcoal sheet tangled around her hips that Jasmine let the first shiver escape her, and it wasn't just because of his touch. Owen tugged the sheet further down until the humid air brushed the top of her buttocks. Was she naked?

Jasmine's silent question was answered a few moments later. Owen's hand snaking around the front of the sheet and underneath. A large lukewarm hand caressing up the smooth plains of her stomach until his fingers fluttered teasingly at her breasts. Another groan sounded from her as Owen tried to remove the pillow from her face but Jasmine had latched on to it with a death grip.

Turning her face, Jasmine attempted to open her eyes but let a chorus of swear words as her vision erupted in heated bursts of light. She squeezed her eyes closed with a hand coming up to shade them.

"A lot," Owen finally answered fingers going back and forth on her stomach. Tracing a heated line underneath her cleavage. "You said there wasn't enough whiskey in the world to help you forget that sweater."

Oh god. Her ugly sweater.

Jasmine bit down on her lip as her body revolted at the mention of the god-awful fabric disaster she'd worn. The embarrassment was overwhelming. How in the hell was she supposed to face everyone now?

The company Christmas party memos had been sent out to all staff on the island. All two thousand something of them were asked to select one of the three dates they'd sanctioned off for the specific event. Claire had no doubt done it this way so that every associate could go and enjoy themselves but keep enough employees in the park so it could run effectively. Minus a few missing hundred.

It was an ingenious idea on Claire's part. Truly. Jasmine was impressed by Claire's ability to get things done and still manage, well, everything. No matter, however, Jasmine didn't do large parties and she'd been under the impression that neither did Owen. So his admission that he was going with his crew on the last day shocked the hell out of her.

That's when Jasmine had felt compelled to inform him she wouldn't be attending, on any day. Owen had tried to talk her into it but she had refused. Later that day when Barry and the guys at the paddock had followed up with their own inquiries if Jasmine would be joining them. When she'd told them no, the entire day was spent dismissing pleas and protests of her not joining them.

It wasn't until she'd received another memo, about the Christmas party being an ugly sweater party, that Jasmine finally decided to cave. Jasmine couldn't pass up the idea of Owen wearing such a thing and immediately went and told him she'd be his plus one.

Jasmine had spent the rest of the day in the main area of the park (the only place for decent shopping). Unsurprisingly, one of the clothing stores had been selling Christmas sweaters. One in particular of a raptor skeleton that blinked, literally blinked, with holiday colored light spread throughout. Immediately Jasmine knew that that was the sweater for her.

Jasmine had figured Owen would get a kick out of the damnable thing and so she bought it. Worrying about if she should come bearing a warning sign about possible seizures from the frenzy of the flashing lights. Of course, Jasmine had to make it even more ugly and by the time she'd put the finishing touches on the outfit and took a good look at herself in the mirror, she suddenly felt like The Grinch.

As stupid as Jasmine felt, she was also damn proud of what she had accomplished in just a few hours. She was indeed, rocking an ugly sweater when she left the bungalow. On her way to the party Jasmine had somehow become atrociously happy with her ingenuity but any ounce of happiness Jasmine had accumulated in that short amount of time dissipated when she stepped inside the party.

No one; _NO ONE_ else had been wearing an ugly sweater: except her. Jasmine had been paralyzed in horror as her eyes swept across the crowd. She'd watched as their eyes had taken in her choice of attire; lips curling and giggles ringing out in a steady chorus until it felt like that was all Jasmine could hear. Her eyes continued to scan the crowd until they locked on a petite copper headed woman with a smirk that was all smug satisfaction.

Jasmine wanted to take off one of her boots and launch it in her direction, but was frozen in embarrassment. Her cheeks no doubt the same color as one of the blinking red lights on her sweater and her eyes wide in humiliation. Jasmine had been so transfixed on Claire's location that she didn't even notice when Owen had walked up to her. She didn't acknowledge his presence until a large hand wrapped around her bicep.

"What the hell are you wearing?"

"I-I thought this was an ugly sweater party."

It had been all she'd been able to stammer back in reply. It took everything she had left in her to look at him. Jasmine had never felt so mortified and she knew it was showcased clear as day all over her face.

"Claire?"

Jasmine snorted as she looked down at her shoes briefly. Taking the moment to regain her composure before she looked back up at him.

"What made you guess that?"

"Well, besides the fact that you're the only one in what has got to be one of the world's most horrendous sweaters and the fact you keep looking in Claire's direction; it's a dead giveaway. It's not too far of a stretch."

Jasmine felt the smile tug at her lips as her fingers searched for the off switch for the damn lights.

"So what you're telling me is, you think if this was an ugly sweater party I'd have a chance?"

Her voice was still small and guarded and she hated Claire for that.

"Oh baby trust me, you'd be the Queen of the motherfucker at this point."

Jasmine had allowed herself to laugh; head falling back as Owen brought her to his chest. She gave herself a second to wallow in the safety of his arms before squaring her shoulders and pushed away from him. Jasmine made a dramatic sweep with her arm, instructing for him to lead the way.

The rest of the night Jasmine had knocked back every shot and every available glass of whiskey she could get her hands on. Jasmine recalled vaguely that Owen had tried to talk to her about maybe slowing down. Her response completely lost now as she rolled onto her back, groaning into her hands, as her body tried to fight the hangover from hell she'd given herself.

What Jasmine couldn't figure out was how and why, exactly, she was naked. She opened her mouth to ask when Owen's hand innocently touched her bare calf. The skin on skin contact enough to send her mind on a rerun of heavy breathes, wet kisses, and her body pressed down with extra weight into the mattress.

"Hey," her voice reminded her of a chain smoking regular at a bar. Her mouth dry like the Mojave and tasted like an ashtray to match. "Did you take advantage of me?"

Jasmine peeped out of the crevice she made between her fingers. Her eyes locking onto the wide eyed mask of shock the breathtaking man in front of her now wore.

"Excuse me? If anyone took advantage of anyone here, it would be you."

"'I'm a complete angel," Jasmine countered.

She tried to fight the rising of her lips as Owen's eyebrows shot up, disbelief clear as day on his face.

"You kept asking me to take you home and when I told you no for the umpteenth time you decided that sticking your hands down my pan-"

"Alright, alright I get it!"

Jasmine waved her hands between them to stop him. A hot blush creeping up her neck turning her cheeks flush. She wanted to bury her face back in the pillow. Happy that Owen had fallen silent as she felt his weight shift on the bed.

"There's some Advil and water on the bedside table for you." Owen leaned down and made a move to kiss her on the mouth but changed course on the way to her pursed lips and ,instead, kissed her forehead. "Don't take too long to get ready. I can only deter your sister for so long."

Owen got off the bed and walked over to the small wooden table in the corner of their room. He picked up his infamous leather vest; Jasmine watching lazily as his back muscles flexed as he put it on. Carefully, she moved to the edge, curling the blankets around her.

"You aren't going to stay and shower with me?" she pouted.

He fixed his collar as his eyes took in her half-naked frame.

"Tempting; very tempting," Owen answered. His eyes flashing with heat as they followed the teasing trail Jasmine made. Her fingers tugging the dark fabric of the comforter dangerously close to exposing her breasts. "Unfortunately, its noon and I have a presentation to get ready for."

All the playfulness left her as Jasmine's eyes widened; her body lurching regretfully forward. A hand on her head didn't seem like it was enough to save her from vertigo. The nausea rolling in like a hurricane as she scrambled to the edge of the bed and off.

"Its noon?!" She shouted searching the floor for a clean towel. They really needed to start designating who washed and who folded clothes. "Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

Owen gave her a look of admonishment as she continued to scurry around him like a chipmunk; a very naked chipmunk.

"I did! Every single time you either told me to eat shit or, my personal favorite, you would cut off my testicles and feed them to Susie, the T-Rex."

"Oh," was all Jasmine could say.

She'd halted in her frenzied search to listen to Owen. Once he was finished, however, she picked up a stray bra, and bolted towards their shower. Jasmine ran past him and not a moment later, her backside erupted in a blossoming spark of pain.

"Owen Elliot Grady!" Jasmine seethed.

Clutching on to her crumpled up clothes piled to her chest, Jasmine shot a withering look over her shoulder. Owen simply shrugged his shoulders.

"My hand slipped."

"Oh, I'm so sure-"

Her words fell quiet as Owen leaned down and planted a quick kiss on her lips leaving her exasperated and pouting as he made a quick exit.

* * *

Amber found herself fidgeting with the collar of her blouse for what felt like the millionth time. She'd been sitting in the waiting area to Claire's office for what felt like forever but, in all actuality, was merely fifteen minutes. If that.

She couldn't stop her hands from fidgeting or her legs from shaking to the dance of nerves that laid inside of her. Usually, Amber would have sent over one of her assistants, or even Jasmine to drop off the latest expense reports to Claire's office. But it was the day after the company Christmas party. Her assistants were no doubt nursing their hangovers and apparently, so was Jasmine.

After she'd called for the sixth time Amber had finally received an answer. Although, it had been from Owen and not from her sister. He'd promised Amber that Jasmine would be awake and at the station by no later than noon.

Well, noon had come and gone and already Claire had been leaving messages about the missing reports. So, here Amber was. Her fingers clutching the file of data and numbers. Amber's jittery hands took turns wiping the sweat of her palms on her pleated skirt; neither time helping the clammy texture.

This was ridiculous. Something like this shouldn't have been that hard. So why did Amber feel like the butterflies in her stomach were trying to eat her alive?

Suddenly, the giant oak doors opened up and the face of Zara appeared before her.

"Claire's ready to see you, Amber."

Amber pursed her lips together in a tight smile as she rose from her seat. Her left hand smoothing out the lines in her skirt as she started forward.

"Oh goodie."

Amber thought she had mumbled it under her breath, but by the amused smirk on Zara's peach colored lips, she knew she had failed. She gave Zara a curt nod as she moved past her and continued in, what Amber hoped, were confident steps into the center of the office.

Claire was standing, no sitting, at the front of her desk. A wavering smile curling her full lips; only growing bigger the closer Amber got to her. Amber could feel the quirk of her brow as her eyes questioned what the hell was wrong with her ex. Claire seemed on edge. Jumpy even. If there was one thing Claire Dearing was, jumpy was not a word Amber would have chosen to describe her.

Claire took notice of her stance and straightened in her sitting position. Her arms crossing and uncrossing from her body rapidly as she fought to find a good place to put them.

"Claire, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You just seem…tense."

Both women stared at each other as silence briefly swelled around them. Both women feeling like they had everything and nothing to say all at once. Claire opened her mouth to speak but the words fell short on her lips. She reminded Amber of a gasping fish searching for air.

"Anyways, I'm sorry these are so late. Everyone seems to be a little indisposed today."

Amber reached the file out between them. Claire leaned out and took it from her gingerly. A moment after silence moved around them; Amber feeling her feet quiver in her heels. She bit the inside of her cheek as she took in the eggshell colored blouse Claire chose to wear along with a matching pencil skirt.

Amber did always adore the way she looked wearing white. Claire's skin was so fair she almost ran the risk of looking washed out by the color. Somehow, Claire managed to look breathtaking in it, instead.

As another minute passed and neither of the girl's making a move to speak, Amber moved to leave.

"Wait!"

Amber felt her body give a jolt at the sudden deafening tone of Claire's voice in the silence of the office. Turning around to face her Amber gave Claire her undivided attention.

"My, ugh, my nephews are finally coming today."

"That's awesome, Claire."

"I'd really like you to meet them."

Amber quirked an eyebrow and genuinely curious asked, "Why?"

Claire pushed off her desk. Amber eyes watched coolly as her hips swayed just a bit before she stopped a few inches in front of her. It caused her to take in a sharp inhale of breath, which instantly she regretted. Claire had this distinct honeysuckle perfume Amber adored. Claire's bed sheets were wrapped in that smell and, in more times than she cared to count, Amber remembered her clothes carrying that smell with her all day. Long after she had left the comfort of Claire's bed.

"I've-I've been giving us a lot of thought, Amber. I know I was an asshole. Isaid something I shouldn't have and you deserved better than that. I feel like now I can give you what you wanted; what you deserve."

Claire's voice had started off shaky at the beginning of her admission. By the end her voice had taken on that strong quality that felt like rough velvet grating down Amber's spine.

Amber's head was spinning. She felt her mouth open and close repeatedly until it just stopped. What was she to say? The butterflies went into overdrive until she was sure they had flooded into her veins. Her lips were dry and she couldn't seem to talk past her heart, which had leapt up to her throat.

So she cleared her throat. Once. Twice. Amber's eyes never looking away from the clear blue searching one's of the woman she loved.

"I don't know what you want me to say, Claire."

Claire's brow furrowed in confusion; her eyes darkening with misunderstanding.

"I thought I just said it pretty clear what I wanted, Amber. It should be a pretty simple answer that I get in return."

"Well, excuse me but it isn't really all that simple. If you hadn't of been such an asshole in the first place we wouldn't be standing here. You finally telling me that you knew you were wrong doesn't change everything that's happened."

This was all wrong. Those weren't the words Amber wanted to say. Not at all. Amber watched in silent horror as Claire's jaw stiffened; her eyes becoming unreadable.

"You're seriously trying to pick a fight with me after I apologized?!"

"Is that what we're calling it?"

"I'm standing in front of you asking for another chance; that I'm still in love with you, and you're trying to argue."

When you put it like that…

"I'm not trying to argue with you, Claire. I just-"A heavy sigh left her as she finally broke eye contact. Amber's eyes immediately finding the tips of her pumps. "What happened between us; that feeling of being an embarrassment. That doesn't just go away because you finally acknowledge that you did it. I love you, Claire. That's the truest statement you're going to get from me."

"But. I know there is a but coming."

"But I'm going to need time to think over this."

Claire took in a deep breath of her own. Her shoulders noticeably relaxing as her eyes continued to roam over Ambers features.

"How much time."

"Just today. Give me until the end of today and I promise you, Claire I will give you an answer."

Claire tucked her arms around her middle as she took a small step away from her. It was so tiny; so minuscule. To Amber, however, it felt like the Great Wall of China had just been constructed between them.

"Okay. I can do that. I'd still like you to meet the boys."

Amber felt the first genuine smile she'd had all morning curl her lips.

"Yeah, okay. I would love that."

"Meet us in the Innovation Center say around, one-thirty?"

Amber wanted to lean in and kiss her, but remembered this wasn't the time. She had some thinking to do before she jumped all in again. So, instead Amber moved back towards the giant oak doors she'd entered. A friendly smile still etched on her face.

"We'll be there."

When Claire groaned Amber couldn't help but chuckle.

"You're going to bring your sister?" Claire whined.

"She is technically my assistant. Where I go, she goes."

"I'm going to promote her to assist Marie at the baby dinosaur pen."

Amber couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled from her lips.

"Don't be bitter," she spoke between giggles, waving like a dork before she took her exit and ran.

* * *

Jasmine let out a grumble as she walked up the steps to the Innovation Center. Her heart hammering away at her chest cavity like an angry dwarf on a caffeine high as kids barreled into her for what felt like the hundredth time. The third kid had actually ran into her with a drink. Spilling whatever contents were inside on the left leg of her cargo pants. The experience had left a sticky residue that Jasmine could just imagine seeping into her pores.

It wasn't until she reached the top did she finally spot her sister. Looking as pristine and delicate as ever in her usual uniform of petal pink blouses, skirts, and heels.

"When are you going to stop dressing like an office soccer mom," Jasmine teased as she got closer.

Amber's lips twitched, her feet falling into step beside her, as they walked towards the grand doors of the center.

"When you stop dressing like the female version of Ranger Rick."

"I'll have you know that what I'm wearing is very practical."

"Yeah. It's also good at repelling attention from the opposite sex."

When they got to the double doors Jasmine moved a few steps faster to catch it before it swung closed. A little kid vaulting it open a few moments before their arrival.

"Thank god Owen finds it attractive or else all hope of me ever getting nieces or nephews would be completely lost."

Jasmine shot her a look of horror that sent Amber into a cackling fit. The two women received a mixture of odd looks from parents and children, alike. Passing by them as they stood at the steps of the center where children were rapidly pressing on buttons making holographic dinosaurs of all species appear.

"Why would you even say something like that?" Jasmine questioned.

Her eyes too wide with a matching look of panic setting her body on edge.

"Oh come on, Jazz. Like you haven't thought about it?"

"Actually, no, I haven't. I don't even think Owen wants kids."

"He does," Amber stated matter-o-fact.

"And you would know this how?"

"He's a man. All men are programed to make shelter, kill, eat, and impregnate."

"Impregnate? Really? You couldn't have picked a less disgusting word?"

They moved around the circle. Making sure to keep a watchful eye out for running and screaming children. Alluding them as they tried not to bump into the masses of bodies.

"Is it? I was up watching a lot of X-Files last night."

"Explains a lot," Jasmine muttered as she squeezed past a family.

"I mean, you don't want to be impregnated anytime soon?"

"Sometimes, I really hate you. Changing the subject: why are we here?"

Jasmine looked over at her sister. The playful glow dimmed suddenly and was replaced with a sour look she knew all too well..

"Claire asked me to meet her nephews."

"Okay, hold on. Let's back up a second here. Why exactly are you meeting her nephews?"

"It's a long story."

"Do explain."

Amber shot her a chiding look but Jasmine easily brushed it off. There was apparently a whole entire thing she had missed this morning in her hungover haze and this was most definitely something she wanted to be a part of.

Realizing Jasmine wasn't going to be deterred, Amber let out a sigh as she prepared herself for the long, but short story she was going to tell. She just had to mentally brace herself for the twenty questions Jasmine was sure to play after.

"Since no one was around the office this morning to run Claire the daily reports I had to take them in myself."

"Naturally."

"When I got there Claire was already waiting for me. I was getting ready to leave after I handed her the documents when she asked me to meet her nephews."

Amber stopped and looked at her sister. Jasmine's brows shot up, face inquiring, as she waited for Amber to continue. When she didn't she asked, "That's it?"

Amber nodded in agreement: "That's it."

"I know you're lying. Your eye is twitching."

"Ugh. Fine! She also apologized and told me she wanted to be the woman I deserved and asked for a second chance; for us to start over in a sense."

Jasmine grabbed Amber by her arm, halting their next step as she turned Amber to face her.

"Amber-"

"What?"

"What did you say?"

Amber shrugged looking like the little sister Jasmine remembered. All the times they'd gotten in trouble together and their father had gone straight to Amber with the questioning. She was always the more honest of the two.

"I told her to give me until the end of today."

"Amber," Jasmine chided.

"What?! What do you want me to say, Jasmine?"

"Nothing. Except the truth."

"And what do you think the truth is?"

Amber was being defensive. Her posture already closing off to Jasmine and she didn't want that. All she wanted was for Amber to be honest with herself.

"Amber, do you want to get back together with Claire?"

"Yes and no."

"Just do it. I wish I would have never told you about that date."

"Oh, so you wish you could've just kept me in the dark?"

"No, of course not! But half or all of those things said were only because of how I came at Claire that day. She loves you and she's just scared. Love is a scary thing, Amber. But sometimes you just gotta make the decision and jump."

Amber was looking at her now like she'd gone mental.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with my sister."

"Amber-"

"Seriously. That is not the usual response Jasmine would give."

"Yeah, well, I've grown up."

"Finally! Remind me to send Owen a thank you card."

Jasmine rolled her eyes as they took the couple of steps up to the main part of the center. Together they walked through a hologram of a raptor and stopped short as they caught sight of Zara standing with two boys, varying in age, next to her. Jasmine leaned into Amber and asked, "Those the nephews?"

Before Amber had a chance to answer her Claire's voice cut sharply across the small chatter of happy families.

"Zach! Gray!"

Both the boys in question moved towards Claire who was winding her way down the staircase. Jasmine didn't know why, but she was genuinely surprised to see a look of pure elation on the woman's face. Jasmine never seen Claire the way that Amber did. She always seemed stern and rigid; all business with no room for fluff. But this Claire, the one Jasmine watched embrace her nephews, was a whole new being entirely.

Claire caught sight of them standing a few feet away and in one swift curve of her hand, asked them to come over.

As they did Jasmine took her time assessing the two boys. Their age difference was incredibly ranged. Gray, the happier, sweeter, of the two seemed ten. Maybe eleven. Zach seemed the typical teenager. While his younger brother sprinted into their aunts opened arms, Zach played the uncaring teen. His steps quick but weighed down with attitude.

Neither Jasmine nor Amber wanted to interrupt this family reunion but it seemed they had very little choice where Claire was concerned. When they came into view both boys looked at them. Jasmine suddenly felt like she was being judged by the older of the two. Zach's eyes lingered on her holstered Colt. She cleared her throat and received scared eyes in return as Zach launched his gaze back at his aunt.

"Oh good! I see you got your wristbands," Claire spoke with excitement.

This couldn't be the woman Jasmine had been putting up with for the past six, almost seven, months.

"Zara will be taking you around the park today. Oh! I almost forgot, here are your food vouchers. Good for anywhere in the park."

Claire gave the boys a tight lipped smile as the phone she clutched onto for dear life sounded off in her hand.

"Aunt Claire, you aren't coming with us?"

Gray's voice was small; almost nonexistent. The sadness that dulled his once happy expression making a miserable ache resound in her chest.

"No, I'm sorry. I have some work stuff to attend too." _Ah, there was the Ice Queen._ Seeing the dejected look on the younger boy's face Claire tried to recover. "I can push back a few things tomorrow; take you guys inside the control room. That'll be fun, right?"

She had no idea what she was doing. Jasmine faked a cough; any excuse really to bring a hand up to hide the smile that was spreading like wildfire. Claire must have sensed her joy at her unease. The woman in question sending her a look that could melt flesh before turning a more loving gaze back to the boys.

"Aunt Claire. Who are they?" Zach asked.

Instead of pointing, he nodded at the two girls. His eyes coolly scanning over both of them for the second time.

"Oh, these," Claire waved, "Are the Everrwood sisters. Amber is the parks resident vet and Jasmine is her assistant."

Claire said the last with little enthusiasm; ending it with both of them giving each other a playful look of challenge.

"Why would a vet assistant need a gun?"

Everyone turned to look at her in surprise (Jasmine knew Claire told her no guns allowed inside the park), while Jasmine locked eyes with the ballsy teen.

"Well kid, not everything here eats leaves."

Her response was calm and teasing. Letting him know he didn't get to her at all. Zach seemed impressed until a devious smirk tugged the corner of his pouty lips.

"Are you sure you guys are sisters? You don't even look related."

Jasmine felt her eyes narrow at him; they were just about the same height. That smirk was slowly spreading to a full blown smile. Zach knew he'd touched on a sore subject. It shouldn't have been that big of a deal, but for Jasmine always being told her and Amber couldn't be sisters, because they looked nothing alike, pissed her off to no end.

"That's just rude."

"We are sisters," Amber quickly interjected; voice sweet. "We just don't share the same mother."

"I still don't think it's possible. None of your features are the same. You aren't even the same height."

"Oh yeah, you and Gray don't look that related either. What's your parents' eye color?"

Zach looked at her like she was crazy as he began to answer, "Blue-"

"Ha! You're adopted!"

"Jasmine!"

Amber elbowed her hard in the side. Cutting off her fake laughter; a whoosh of forced air escaping her.

"I take back what I said earlier. Owen is not getting a card and you most definitely did not grow up."

"Again, rude."

"Anyways-" Claire cut them off. A look on her icy face that spoke volumes. She was probably wondering why she had invited them at all. "I have to get going. You guys have fun with Zara and I'll see you around 8? Do you guys go to bed early or have the same bedtime or-?"

Claire was already starting to back away from the group. Her phone vibrating tirelessly in her hand.

"It's alright Claire, I'll hangout with Zara and the boys for a bit."

Jasmine and Claire were both staring at Amber in surprise as she moved to stand next to her assistant.

"You're what?!" Jasmine asked flabbergasted.

"I'm sure they won't mind having someone who takes care of animals and can get them behind the scene access following them around. Right boys?"

Gray's eyes light up like fireworks had ignited behind them. He was already jumping clear up to Amber's clavicle and could probably go higher.

"That would be awesome!"

"That is sweet of you, Amber, but no taking them into any exhibits that aren't safe."

Amber gave Claire a nod; not realizing Claire had already given her back to them. Claire was already clear across the Innovation Center. Disappearing behind a giant door that Jasmine knew lead to wherever the lab was.

"I guess I'll see you later. Have fun babysitting," Jasmine called as she took off back towards the front of the building. Looking down at her watch she realized she had less than twenty-five minutes to get to the raptor paddock.

"I don't need a babysitter."

Jasmine felt her own smirk spread on her lips as she barreled through bodies and exited out the building.

* * *

The clearing was filled with more people than Jasmine had ever seen at the facility. Driving the quad over to the space where Owen's motorcycle was parked, she quickly surveyed the area. Eyes searching for the man in question.

The masses of workers sped past her in every direction. All this commotion all for a stupid run through for the suits. For that creepy asshole Hoskins that Jasmine didn't trust for as far as she could throw him. It was well known she probably wouldn't even be able to lift him.

No matter where her gaze fell, Jasmine didn't find any sign of the six foot two wilderness junkie. He wasn't an easy man to miss. Somehow, Jasmine felt like she must have been doing a damn good job at this point. Making a raspberry, she moved forward. Her eyes locking onto the cage, noticing Delta and Blue camouflaged behind giant banana leaves in the brush.

Slated orbs of gold and orange were the only terrifying thing giving away their position. No one else took notice; the girls were never this close to the front of the cage. So Jasmine found it stranger that no one had taken the time to realize something wasn't right.

Jasmine couldn't stop herself. She moved towards the cage and the girls' location. A cold shiver running ice through her veins when she felt, more than saw, their eyes catch on her approaching figure. Blue and Delta didn't break cover until Jasmine was just a few feet away from the paddock. A menacing growl that ended in a swift snort coming from her best girl, Blue.

She watched in awe as their bodies coiled and eased with grace from behind the foliage. Each step sounding impossibly heavy on forest floor. Calculating eyes roamed over her briefly before ending in the destination Jasmine knew they were the most interested in. Both Blue and Delta chirping at the idea of possible food.

Letting out a sigh, Jasmine brought her hands up nice and slow. Wiggling her fingers to show them both she had nothing to offer this time.

"Sorry ladies, I don't have any chicken for you today."

Blue gave a disapproving snort. Her head shaking rough; her snot smacking into the side of Delta's jaw causing the other to snap. Blue snapped back proving her Beta status as Delta simply hissed back in reply. A second later they turned their gaze back to her, this time Delta inquired instead.

"Ladies, I told you I don't have anymore chicken," Jasmine whispered back fiercely.

Delta shook her head, clearly disapproving, while Blues eyes narrowed, and flashed her a clear view of her sharp white teeth.

"Hey, hey now! It wasn't my decision. That was all your alpha. He thinks giving you "people" food will mess with your digestion." Jasmine moved swiftly from air quotations to her hands circling around her tummy, for added effect. She almost giggled as she watched the girls' heads move in small circles along with her hands. "I don't understand how, though, since a chicken is something you ladies would probably hunt and kill. Normally, I would try and sneak some to you anyways, but, I love him, so I guess I'll listen to him."

"Yeah I wouldn't recommend trying to do that," Owen sounded from behind her.

Jasmine felt like she was going to jump out of her skin and projectile vomit all at once. She turned stiffly to face the walking god before her. A pleased smile gracing his lips as he stood in front of her. She could feel the heat creeping up her neck, her teeth grazing over her upper lip, as her gaze settled for a moment on the tips of her boots. Jasmine tried to quell the paint of pink her face was no doubt brushed with. She'd actually turned a mixture of pink and pale all at once. It was quite impressive.

"How long have you been standing there?" she gulped out each word.

"Long enough."

He leaned down and planted a timid kiss on her lips, his nose grazing over hers for a millisecond before he moved it away. All his crew had known for a long time that Owen and she were an item. However, being the professional Owen was, he still required professionalism and kept work and pleasure separate. So random acts of affection, like now, shocked the hell out of her. But she most certainly was not going to object.

Delta and Blue both gave out an annoyed snort reminding her off the animal version of a scoff; their chirping chatter rising up like a bunch of gossiping hens.

"Oh you two will get over it," Owen shot back.

Jasmine felt like she was sweating like a waterfall; her mouth so dry, her attempt at licking her lips seemed to only make it worse. She was having a hard time looking up at the cocky happiness that was etched on Owen's face in the form of a smile. The blushing seemingly growing worse and burning brighter.

"I wanted to come find you, let you know Barry said you can stand next to him and watch. It's going to be a better view up top."

Owen snaked an arm around her waist and drew her in close. He planted a delicate kiss on her lips; Jasmine not needing a moment to think as her body responded eagerly. The kiss was light. A soft brush of lips and caresses that sent her stomach fluttering. Before Owen pulled away he made sure they stayed a breath's away from each other, his eyes locking onto hers as he spoke: "We'll talk about this later."

His arm dropped from her waist and he moved to head back towards where Barry was already calling his name.

"Oh I'm sure we will," Jasmine replied sarcastically; fighting the shiver the sudden touch of cold had given her at the absence of his warmth. She rolled her tongue around her mouth, her hands on her hips when she called after him, "Any chance we can forget about what you heard?"

"Nope!"

"Figures," Jasmine grumbled.

She looked back in the direction of the girls; Delta already left and Blue was just being forever the creeper as she stared.

"You girls are always getting me into trouble."

Chirping sounded from behind her as she turned on her heel. Jasmine's eyes searched for Barry, still fighting to get rid of the heated blush that had taken over her face. She was trying to think of something to wipe it away as she made it to the stairs when three Humvee's pulled up into the clearing. She stopped her ascent, fingers tingling from the cool metal of the rails, her left foot resting on the first step. She watched all the men emerge like clowns. They came out in droves. Jasmine's eyes caught sight of the one person she had been hoping she really wouldn't have to see ever again, but fate was indeed a cruel mistress.

When James eyes locked with hers he shot her that gorgeously smug smile that made her want to gouge out her eyes. Instantly, any hint of the teasing blush she'd felt had immediately dissipated from her cheeks. Leaving them bare as the rosy color was stripped away. Without giving James the satisfaction of a reaction Jasmine pushed forward and made a speedy retreat up the stairs.

* * *

Owen couldn't believe Hoskins had had the balls to bring that asshole back to the paddock. Actually, he did. He couldn't remember a time when Hoskins had ever really listened to him. When it came to his raptors' sure Hoskins listened. But apparently when it came to everything else, his opinion meant jack shit.

He calmed his nerves as he took in a deep breath. He could hear his girls' entrance into the clearing; feel the imminent arrival as the ground thundered beneath him. The vibrations in the metal of the walkway becoming stronger. In that moment, Blue shot out first. The pig barely escaping her last lung with her claws as it dashed inside the small vent; the gate slamming shut behind it.

"Hold!"

Owen's voice rang out with command. His fingers pressing furiously on the clicker. _One. Two. Three. Four._

"Eyes up!"

He lifted his hand high into the air and watched as their heads rose up with it. _One. Two. Three. Four._

Instantly, Charlie broke eye contact and snapped at Echo who had accidentally whacked her sister with her tail. The younger of the two snapped and crackled at the other.

"Hey! Charlie! Don't give me that shit!"

Owen's voice quickly took on a stern tone as he pointed at the offending sibling. His fingers snapping as the girls grew restless beneath him. _One. Two. Three. Four._ Owen held them in that spot for a moment longer before he informed them: "And we're moving."

* * *

Jasmine couldn't believe it. Owen was _actually_ doing it. Jasmine bit down on her knuckle; her arms wrapped tightly around her frame as she stood next to Barry. She could hear the slight chuckle that left him as he eyed her. Usually, Jasmine would have flipped him off with her pretty little middle finger, but today she was all nerves.

"Blue-this one's for you."

She watched as Owen tossed the disgusting dead rat to his main girl; watched as he held them in place for a few heartbeats longer. That damn clicker sounding off in its repetitive beats of four. Owen used it so much that there were times at home when she would catch his hand involuntarily doing the motion. He absentmindedly did it when he read the paper or a book. Anytime his mind was focused around something else.

But here, now, he was doing it with the sole purpose of being the Alpha communicating with his pack. In one motion his hand dropped down his calm word of, "Go!" releasing the girls. They took off underneath him; sounding off what Jasmine hoped was their happiness at being allowed to roam free.

Simultaneously, all of the upper floor resounded in cheers and congratulations. Barry moved from beside her laughing like a child as he met Owen across the walkway and embraced him in a hug.

"You did it! You finally did it!"

Owen smiled at his friend and looked over in the direction where Jasmine had planted herself. She shot him a goofy smile hoping that how proud she was shown in her eyes. Jasmine didn't mind being patient and waiting for her chance to congratulate him. She figured the best way to do that would be later when they were both back home and alone.

Hoskins laughter cut through the revelry, replacing the joy Jasmine had felt with that of a sickening coil of disdain. She hated that this man had to be here to witness something Owen was so proud of. Jasmine watched intently as the men talked. Owen wiping his hands calmly, tucking the rag into his back pocket, as Hoskins made a pretend boxing move. He playfully landed a blow on Owen's shoulder. Owen followed the motion of Hoskins fist, his hands now on his hips, as he looked at the older man. Clearly unimpressed and uninterested.

"Why are you here, buddy? And I thought I told you not to bring that piece of shit back to my property."

It wasn't a stretch for Jasmine to figure out the piece of shit Owen was referring too. The piece of shit in question had just finished making his way up the stairs to the walkway. Jasmine took that as her queue to leave, or to at least remove herself from the same floor. It would've been a damn accidental shame if James had fallen inside the paddock for some reason.

As Jasmine made her way to the closest staircase, she could hear the heated discussion between the three men as they followed close behind her. She didn't want to know what they were so actively discussing or what it could entail. Jasmine knew if Hoskins was involved, it couldn't be good. No matter what that drumstick on legs said.

Jasmine took each step two-by-two until her feet crashed down on the jungle floor. She could barely hear the continued conversation as the men made their way around and down the stairs.

This wasn't the place for her. Jasmine had wanted to be there to support him on his big day and she had. She'd never been so proud and happy for Owen all at once. Even if she did embarrass the crap out of herself in the process. But what was going on right now was beyond her pay grade and decided it was best she should go home.

Jasmine was almost back to her quad when she heard the shout.

"Pig loose!"

Instantly her head wiped around, her body surging with adrenaline. A scrawny boy in a light denim shirt and dark navy beanie ran across the top. A long poll in his hands as he rushed around the star-shaped upper walkways trying to locate the pig. In his mad shuffle to get a good hold on the pig, the guy didn't pay much attention to his surroundings.

Jasmine noticed James was leaning too far over the railing. The kid lost his balance, slamming into him, and sent his body careening over the edge. James body landing violently on the paddock floor.

Everything after that happened fast, but at the same time, turned to slow motion. Jasmine watched as panic took over Owen's features; his shoulders tightening as urgency rushed through his system. He dropped the bucket he had been holding. His body sprinting forward as he stopped just beside the buttons that opened the last gate to the paddock.

How the hell did he even get inside the main part of the cage in the first place?

Jasmine's heart hammered in her chest as her vision blurred.

"No. No, Owen don't," she muttered helplessly to herself.

Already her feet were sending her sprinting towards him. Barry was already there, shouting at him; telling him the words she'd only been able to whisper around the fear that constricted her throat. Jasmine's hands collided with the rough steel as her body jolted from the sudden stop. But it was too late. Owen had already pressed the button and was sliding under the gate.

"Owen! No!"

This time her throat worked. Each word sounding as horrified and panicked as she truly felt.

That's when she noticed James was standing, his gun drawn directly at Blue.

"Whoa! Hold your fire! Hold your fire! Do not fire!"

Owen sprinted forward again easily putting himself between James and the danger. Not even realizing he was putting himself there instead.

"Owen! Don't do this!"

Jasmine felt stupid. The tears were something she couldn't stop; her words cracking as the panic was replaced by worry.

"If you put twelve amps in these animals they'll never trust me again. Put your gun away James."

Owen spread his arms wide out in front of him. Attempting to make himself appear larger than he was.

"Blue," Owen called low, his voice caring. "Stand down." Blue snapped in response. Owen's voice quickly rose higher, his authority dripping over every next word. "Hey! Hey! What did I just say?"

The girls' moved around them while Owen inched himself back. Forcing James to move back towards the open gate. Barry scanned in his thumbprint and without another thought tore through the metal door and towards the control box. Stopping the gate from opening any wider. Jasmine had taken that moment to follow him in. Common sense not stopping her as she almost ran out into the paddock to grab a hold of Owen and pull him back in herself. James be damned.

"Miss Jasmine, no!"

Jasmine tried to wring her arm free of Barry's tight grip as he moved her back away from the gate. But the man had a vice grip and no matter how much she shook he wouldn't release her. When she made no signs to fight him, Barry let go.

Blue snarled at Owen and Jasmine had to fight to swallow down the next scream that threatened to tear free from her throat. That's when she noticed it. The gun that was no longer trained on the girls but now trained at the back of Owen's head.

In less than two seconds Jasmine drew her Colt from its holster and pointed it, point blank, at the back of James head. Her hands were clammy and shaking. The realization that Blue wasn't snarling at Owen, but at James, trying to protect her alpha,knocked the wind out of her. Owen hadn't sensed the actual danger behind him because he was focused on the wrong danger in front of him.

That was the moment Jasmine realized there were more dangerous things in that cage besides the animals in it.

Jasmine knew that James would fire. In front of all these people. He would claim that he'd been scared; hadn't realized where the gun had been aimed. He'd meant to shoot the animals threatening him not the man in front of him that had tried to save him. James would come up with a bullshit story, Hoskins no doubt verifying it, and that would be the end of Owen. So fast. So simple. So easy it would be for them to rip out her heart and leave her broken on the floor.

Jasmine stilled herself as she kept that gun pointed at James's skull. Her breathing finally evening out.

"Delta! I see you. Backup! Okay. Good…good. James, are you out?"

James stayed silent behind him for a moment before the deep gravelly baritone of his voice responded.

"Yeah."

Which was a lie. But that omission would never be spoken as James simply holstered his gun and quickly rolled himself inside the second cage. Jasmine could feel the cramping in her muscles begin at keeping the gun trained on one thing for too long. She couldn't put it down for some reason, however. Not until Owen rolled quickly into the closing cage. The girls' slamming into it all fangs, claws, and vicious appetites.

James got to his feet, dusting himself off, as he finally looked over in Jasmine's direction. She didn't say anything as she lowered her gun and took off in Owen's direction. When he turned she slammed into his chest, her arms wrapping tightly around him, as she buried her face into the rough leather of his vest.

"Don't you ever do something that fucking stupid again, Owen."

"Hey, it's alright. Everything turned out okay."

Jasmine wanted to argue. Tell him what a fool he was for even considering that James's life had been worth saving. How oblivious to the real threat he had been. Blue was still at the cage growling in what Jasmine could only assume was in the assholes direction.

Owen gently took her arms and had her release him. He walked towards the man he'd saved and surprised everyone by striking him. The violence had been so sudden that a hush grew immediately around the cage. The sound of soft flesh being brutalized resounding around them as Owen's hit sent James stumbling back. It had grown eerily quiet amongst them; the only sound that could be heard for a brief moment, was the hard breathing of Blue.

"Don't you ever threaten my animals again or that'll be the last goddamn thing you ever do."

The venom in his words promised more than threatened. The stocky frame of her boyfriend suddenly towering over the leaner figure of her old lover. Ugh, she hated referring to him like that.

"They were going to attack me!"

"These guards are trained 24/7 on this island on how to isolate threats before something like severe bodily injury or death occurs. They would have stunned the animals before they'd ever been able to rip open your worthless hide. So, don't you ever raise a gun to them; know your place. "

That smirk Jasmine hated seeing, the one she knew meant something deadly, was creeping its way back on James face. The sickening part was that it was directed at Owen. Rage coiled and burned in her stomach and assaulted her veins. She couldn't see past the blind spots it had created. She didn't realize that she was in front of him until she felt her fist, Colt still in hand, whip out and smash against his nose.

"Jesus! What is it with you two and hitting people? Didn't your parent's ever teach you to use your words?"

Jasmine shoved him hard against the gate. His back bounced off of the metal bars and so she shoved him back again. All that heated rage inside of both of them clashed between them as blood began to drip freely from his nose.

Jasmine lowered her voice just enough so only James only could hear her: "If I _ever_ catch you doing something like that again, I will kill you where you stand."

 _How many more people have to die before you do the right thing?_

They were both locked in a dangerous game of wills. Their eyes never leaving the other; James never once making a move to tend to his bleeding nose. He leaned in closer and whispered down for only her ears to hear.

"You better pray I never find you alone."

"Likewise," Jasmine spat back before she took the first step back.

She felt a large hand on her hip and knew, without question, it was Owen. She allowed him to push her towards the exit as he turned back around to make sure that James was indeed following them.

"Your girlfriend packs more of a punch, Boy Scout," James sneered.

"Last a checked she pistol-whipped you."

Barry came up besides Owen and crossed his arm. Both men waiting on the other to finally turn around and run back out into the open. James eyed the both of them for a few brief moments before turning on his heel and walking out. Hoskins handed him a handkerchief for his nose and pulling him over to the side, giving Owen one last glance before they disappeared behind a Humvee.

* * *

"I'm going to fucking kill them!" James spat, hatred lacing his words with pure venom.

He kept dabbing aimlessly at his bleeding nose and already felt his jaw and cheek swelling from the hit he'd taken from Owen. It was just like Jasmine to have to use a weapon to do any damage. James knew how easy it would be to rip her apart like wet paper. The bitch stood no chance.

"Not yet you aren't," Hoskins interjected.

He seemed calm and collected and James hated him for it.

"And why is that?"

"Because we need them. Right there:" Hoskins pointed in the direction of both Owen and Jasmine, who had his hands gently on her face. Her hands wrapped around his wrists as she looked up at him, listening intently to something he was saying. James had never felt more like vomiting until that moment. "We see both of their weaknesses," Hoskins continued. "We're gonna use that to our advantage."

"Like ripe fruit for the picking."

"Is there any sweeter kind?"

* * *

Amber had been telling Gray about the similarities between a cow and stegosaurus digestive system (Zach was just tuning them out), when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

"Hold on a moment, sweetie. I gotta take this. Amber Everrwood?"

She listened intently as the voice over the phone informed her off a possible poisoning of a triceratops in sector five. Clearing her throat, Amber gave the younger boy an apologetic smile.

"Duty calls," she told him waving her phone for added emphasis before sliding it back into her coat pocket. "I promise that I will be back as soon as I can though. I'm sure in the meantime you'll have fun with Zara."

All three of them looked back at the woman who'd had her phone glued to her ear for the past hour in a half. Amber looked back at the boys and singularly replied, "Nah."

"I'll be back in a jiffy!"

With multiple apologizes and promises thrown in Zach and Gray's way, Amber finally felt comfortable leaving them. Even though she loved her job she felt oddly upset for being interrupted. At least it gave her an incentive to finish earlier than usual.

* * *

Hoskins flipped his cellphone shut. A devilish smirk raising the corner of his lips as he turned to face his second-in-command.

"It's done."

* * *

 **Bum bum bum! The plot thickens! As always thank you so much for reading! Reviews are always lovely and deeply appreciated! I always love reading what you guys think!**

 **xxMUCH LOVExx**

 **-J**


End file.
